Fastlane
by emma-rowling
Summary: Dean Ambrose is the lead singer of one of the biggest heavy metal bands in the world. He also has demons he struggles with. Roman Reigns is a kind hearted and simple man who just wants to earn his college degree to achieve his dreams. Despite their two different worlds, little do they both know, they're about to rock each other's world. Ambreigns AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

One

Javawocky was the sort of coffee house that you go to cram for your exams at the last minute because their tables were big and clean. Or the sort where you lay out your work spread out in front of you, trying to tidy it up before you head to that meeting you were definitely going to be late for.

It was not a place to sleep.

But what did Dean Ambrose care about? He was the lead singer of one of the most famous heavy metal bands of all time. He had money. Lots of flashy cars, two mansions and a yacht. Unfortunately, he had gotten kicked out of a club early morning after the cleaner had found him in the toilet passed out.

Which was how he ended up here. Dean had a huge hangover to nurse.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?"

Dean looked up and found a waiter looking at him with concern. He had black hair neatly tied up in a tight bun and grey eyes. Dean likened him to those Greek marble statues you'd see in museums. "Ummm... coffee. Preferably a whole pot."

"Hangover?" the waiter asked with concern.

"Yep."

"Can I offer you toast and cereal as well? It's easy to digest and you'll get calories back into your body."

"Sure, man." Dean rubbed his temples. "Can you give me an aspirin if you have one too?"

"No problem. Though I hope you don't tell my manager. He'd kick my ass for it. It's against company's policy to give medications to customers lest we want a lawsuit on our hands."

Dean grimaced. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"I'll get your order." The man nodded his head and went to the kitchen. Dean leaned against the cushioned booth. He'd need to hail a taxi to his place after this. The waiter came back with a pot of coffee, a glass of water and two aspirins. "Here you go," he said, setting it on the table along with a white ceramic mug. "There's creamer and sugar in the basket on your left."

"It's quiet around here."

The waiter chuckled. "It's six and it's also Sunday morning. Most people are still in bed."

"Then what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well, I work here."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"I also study at the local community college a few blocks down here."

Dean made a face. "Study? How old are you?"

"30."

"And you're still hitting the books. Jeez man, am I glad I'm a rock star. I don't even need to know my ABCs."

The waiter chuckled. "Of course, you do. How else are you going to read the menu?"

"I'll just have you do it."

"Fair enough." The waiter looked at him keenly. "You're a rock star?"

"Yep. Dean Ambrose," he introduced himself, reaching his hand out. "Lead singer for Steel Hounds."

The waiter took his hand and shook it. "Roman Reigns. I've heard of your band."

"But have you heard our music?"

"Not really. I'm into blues and jazz."

"An old soul."

"That's what my dad says."

"Well, we're one of the biggest heavy metal bands in the world. We've sold out arenas, had all our albums hit multi platinum, awards and stuff… you name it."

"What brings you here then?" Roman asked.

"I got kicked out of a club. Typical rock star behavior. This cafe was the only one opened so early. But hey, I won't complain. I love being famous. The perks are one of the reasons why."

"I've never been interested in being famous at all. I can't imagine the amount of pressure you're in."

"If you mean the paparazzi, I've gotten used to them. But they hardly follow us. They're more interested in those Kardashians."

Roman chuckled. "Let me check on your order." He headed back into the kitchen. Dean leaned back and smiled to himself. It had been a while he met someone he actually _liked_ conversing with. The people he was surrounded with usually talked about meaningless things, superficial stuff too. He always longed to meet other people he could just _talk_ with.

Roman seemed like the kind of guy he'd hang out with. Not in a bar or anything but like a nice setting like Starbucks or Joe & Dough.

He came out of the kitchen and served Dean four slices of toasts and hot cereal. "Enjoy your meal."

"You have to head back to work?" Dean asked as he stirred his cereal.

"Well-"

"Come on. Five more minutes. That's all I ask."

Roman smiled. "Okay."

"Great. So what are you studying in college? Please don't tell me it's architecture."

"No," Roman said, laughing a little. "I'm majoring in Behavioral Health and Human Services. I like helping people. I want to work as a Mental Health and Substance Abuse Social Worker."

"That's noble of you," Dean remarked. "How long do you have till you get your degree?"

"This is my last year… I'd say about nine months to go."

Dean chewed on his cereal. "Doesn't seem too long. It'll be over before you know it."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"You live nearby?"

"Right now, I'm renting a room in a friend's apartment."

"Penthouse?"

"Just a regular apartment." He glanced at the clock. "I'd better start tidying up. The next shift will be in soon."

Something in him didn't want to let this man go. Dean took a pen attached to a feedback form clipboard and wrote his cellular number on a napkin before passing it to Roman who looked at it, surprised.

"I really like talking to you, Roman. I hope you wouldn't mind staying in touch."

Roman looked at him, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Wow… sure, Dean. That'd be great." He thanked Dean once again before heading into the utilities room.

Dean threw some money and a good tip for Roman before heading outside to hail a taxi. He listened to music on his iPod, keeping his head low just in case a paparazzi wanted to get a picture. He wasn't in the mood for it today.

When he entered his house, he tossed his key to the cabinet by the side. It was a big home with three levels with seven bedrooms and nine bathrooms, patio, pool, karaoke room and a private hiking trail surrounded by light trees.

He lied down his couch, his thoughts on his life. How lucky he was compared to most.

And also how lonely he was too.

He fell asleep, dreaming of a burning house that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Roman Reigns sent a last text message to his mother promising to visit soon on his Samsung S6 before his Treatment Strategies and Ethical Considerations class.

It had only been a day but he couldn't stop thinking about his interaction with Dean. Roman wondered what Dean saw in him. He was just a simple guy with simple aspirations. He lived in a small room in his friend, Mark Hunt's apartment.

He had some money but he wasn't rich by any means. His idea of a good day off consisted of a good workout at the gym and volunteering at a library reading to children.

His professor had assigned them to write their preferred treatment strategy for alcoholism. Roman scribbled some points in his notebook before heading to his next class, Applied Human Growth and Development where his professor had promised last week that there would be a diagnostic test.

To say he wasn't flattered by Dean's interest in him would have been a lie. Roman usually tended to just go through the motions of his life. He had a relationship or two but nothing significant that stood out.

He stared at the test paper in front of him.

 _Define personality_.

Roman clicked on his pen and started to write his answer: _Personality is defined as a distinct pattern of behavior, mannerisms, motives, thoughts and emotions that categorise an individual over time and across different situations_.

Okay. That had been easy.

 _Define traits_.

Was the whole paper going to be like this? Roman did a quick read through and saw that there were only two questions like that. He scribbled his answer down and proceeded to the third question.

 _Give three examples of defense mechanisms…_

Roman smiled. Finally.

 _...and define them._

He groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Dude, where were you last night? We looked everywhere for you."

Dean rolled his eyes at his lead guitarist, Seth Rollins as he walked into the recording studio, . "Did you check the bathroom?"

"The heck would I do that for?"

"I was only sleeping in there."

Corey Graves who was tuning his rhythm guitar looked up and grinned. "How many bottles did you drink?"

Dean shrugged as he sat down on the red swivel chair in front of the control surface. "I don't know. Three. Four. I lost count after my second."

Jeff Hardy chortled as he strummed his bass absent mindedly. "Dean, I love you like a brother but you need to control your drinking or you'll find yourself in the ER one of these days."

"Nah. That's why I got you boys. Oh wait. I don't." Dean scowled. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Always a pleasure," Matt Hardy laughed before he randomly hit the cymbals of the DW drums.

"Work on your drumming, Matt. I can't hear myself over your snares."

"I could do that but you're nowhere near to finish writing _Solace Of Retribution_."

Dean pulled out a paper from his pocket and shook it triumphantly. "Wrong. Wrote the song complete last night." He shoved it back in his pocket when Corey tried to snatch it for him. "Nope. I want to hear the full chords by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jeff whined. "No can do, Deano. We don't have a deadline for this album. We're on a break, remember?"

"Nobody said that the break was indefinite."

"We've been touring our butts off for two years promoting _Salvation's Fall_ , Dean. I think we can afford a couple of months off."

Jeff did have a point. They knew when they released _Salvation's Fall_ that they had to do interviews, photo shoots and a worldwide tour. _Salvation's Fall_ was their first mainstream album after having released three albums targeted towards the underground scene with a cult like following.

There were complaints from some fans that they had sold out but the band knew that they wanted to gain success. It was why they worked hard after all.

"I guess a couple of months would do us good," Dean admitted. "I could use some rest. A couple of beers, maybe some skiing in Switzerland…"

Or he could see Roman again, he qualified. Bring him on a date. At least that was what had crossed his mind when he woke up that morning.

The man was a walking piece of art.

More than anything, he was not fazed by Dean's fame and that was something he appreciated a great deal.

"Uh oh," Corey's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Axl Rose is not with us."

"Call me that again and I swear I will destroy your precious Gibson."

Corey laughed at his threat.

* * *

As Roman rode on the bus home, he decided to open his Spotify app to find Dean's band, Steel Hounds. There was a black and white picture of the band in the standing in a line with t-shirts and jeans. One of them wore face paint.

They had over four million monthly listeners.

If they had that many fans, their music must be really good, Roman thought. He scrolled down some more. Their top five popular songs were _Absolve My Rapture_ , _Alone in the Asylum_ , _Forsaken_ , _Unseen Comfort_ and _Impaled in Thy Empire_.

He decided to listen to _Alone in the Asylum_.

Dean's voice soon began to play over his headphones. It was deep and smooth and Roman could see why the band had a huge following. Dean was certainly gifted.

The song was a slow rock ballad about being locked up in the asylum he called his life with no escape. Roman found himself wondering if Dean wrote the songs based on his life experiences or did he just imagine being in such situations?

 _Why can't they see_

 _The person inside of me_

 _That's trying to break free_

 _Cut these chains off me_

 _Don't hold me back_

 _Just let me be me_

 _I am lost_

 _Here I stand_

 _Alone in the asylum_

 _There you are_

 _Looking in_

 _Gloating in silence_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Where are you boys going?"

Dean had just zipped his bag when Paul Heyman, the band's manager walked in with a box of donuts in his hand.

Paul had been their manager six months after they had formed. He had the gift of the gab and if Dean was being honest to himself, he was also a huge reason for their success.

He made copies of their demo with his own money, sending them out to record labels. He flew out for meetings after meetings until they finally caught the attention of Gore Force Records.

"We're on our break, Paulie. So we're leaving early," Dean replied. He checked his phone. No missed calls or messages from Roman.

Why hadn't Roman called him? He hoped he had made a good impression on him. He was fairly certain that he was on his best behavior.

"No, no, no," Paul protested, disagreeing vehemently. "You have to stay here and finish your music."

Seth huffed as he swung his guitar case over his shoulder. "Ummm no. I have a date with this chick I met last night at the bar."

"Well, I have a date too. So it's a no go." _If Roman agreed_ , he amended silently. Dean hoped he would.

"Where did you meet this one?" Corey asked with a smirk. "Part of a groupie? Remember, Cesaro?"

"Oh shut up, Corey. You didn't exactly meet yours at a library or something. Yours happened to be at a tattoo parlor. Honestly who marries their tattoo artist?"

"Uh I did."

"LISTEN!" Paul yelled, dropping the box of donuts on the table. "You need to concentrate on your music. You guys are red hot right now and we need to keep on moving. When you lose steam, no one's going to be buying your songs."

"Dude," Jeff pointed out. "We've been on the road for _two_ years. We need this break otherwise we'll have a breakdown."

Paul stared at them. "Fine. A week."

"What?" Matt argued. "No way. That's too short. My laundry alone will take two days."

"You asked for a break."

"Yeah but we wanted a longer one. We were thinking months."

"Two weeks and not a day more." Paul crossed his arms. "I'm serious. You need to concentrate on your music. You didn't work so hard just to be a one album wonder. Your fans can only wait so long."

* * *

"I didn't know you liked Steel Hounds, Roman."

Roman was segregating cutleries in the kitchen when Finn Balor, the Irish cook, went to grab a spoon from the tray he was using. _Alone in the Asylum_ was blasting from his phone as he did his task.

Roman had listened to that song more than ten times. He had three quarter of the lyrics memorised by now.

As was his usual routine, he worked at the café in the evenings after taking a nap at home after school. "I don't know. Thought I'd try listening to something different for a change."

"He's got a good voice, Dean Ambrose. Pity his behavior leaves much to be desired."

Roman wiped a fork that had water stains on it. "What do you mean?"

"Guy's a prima donna. Shows up late for concerts. I remember going to their show in Belfast with my sister last November and he said he couldn't perform because he had injured his hand. He's a vocalist. What would he need his hands for?"

"Uh… to hold the microphone?"

"There's always stand for that, Roman."

Roman shrugged. "Just an odd case, I guess."

"Total diva. On top of showing late to some concerts, he picks fights with other bands. I remember reading an interview in Rolling Stones where he called the lead vocalist of Punk 10 a buck tooth twat. He's punched a photographer too."

That didn't seemed like Dean. While Roman admitted to himself that he didn't know Dean at all, he seemed down to earth.

"Anyways I'm not going to let his diva behavior take anything away from his work. He's a talented guy." Finn went back to the stove singing along to _Forsaken_.

Roman pushed the tray of segregated cutleries aside and reached for his phone. He decided to google search Dean.

The first thing he saw was a picture of Dean with sunglasses wearing a leather jacket over a white tank top.

 _Dean Jonathan Ambrose is an American musician, singer and songwriter known for being the co-founder, lead vocalist and main songwriter for the American heavy metal band Steel Hounds_.

Roman scrolled down further.

Top stories shown were:

 _Dean Ambrose walks off mid song on Steel Hounds' last gig in Seattle_

 _Steel Hounds wrap up Salvation's Fall tour_

He tapped on the first headline. It was article that appeared on Miami Herald dated three weeks back.

 _Dean Ambrose throws fans off with yet again another tantrum during the band's last gig in Seattle._

 _The lead vocalist of the heavy metal band had been performing Dirty Deeds when he dropped his microphone abruptly and walked off. His band mates did not look surprised however and continued playing._

 _Ambrose then walked back onstage for their next song, Cruel._

"Roman."

Randy Orton, the assistant manager was standing by the kitchen entrance. "There's a guy out front looking for you. He's sitting at the last corner booth."

Roman excused himself and walked towards the far end of the café. His heart skipped then.

It was Dean.

"Hi," Dean greeted him, taking off his sunglasses. Today he was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and black jeans.

"Uh… hi. Can I get you anything?" Roman was surprised.

"Nothing actually. Just dropped by to see you. You didn't call."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just… I didn't know what to say."

"Let me help you out. Say you'll have dinner with me."

 _That_ was unexpected. Roman blinked. "Ummm… dinner?"

"Yeah just you and me."

"Well the thing is I have to work till two… assuming that I don't have any extra shift scheduled at the last minute."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. "Just give me a minute." Then he walked past Roman and disappeared around the corner of the restaurant.

Maybe he needed the restroom. Roman ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. Dean wanted to go out with him. _Him_. It didn't make any sense. He was just an ordinary guy.

Randy came into view then with Dean. "Roman, I'm giving you the evening off," he said. "Don't worry. You'll be paid." He looked at Dean. "Great to meet you, Dean."

Roman couldn't wrap the whole thing around his head. Dean was looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Well?" he asked.

* * *

The drive was one that was awkward to say the least.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he heard stammering replies and brisk answers. Roman was nervous. That was obvious. But why? He didn't seem nervous in the wee hours early that morning.

He was so used to noise: amplifiers, guitars, drum snares, fans and even Paul's passionate motivational speeches at the oddest times.

"You'll love where we're going," he said, trying to assure him. "I hope you like sushi."

Roman smiled then and Dean could see he was slowly relaxing. "I love sushi."

"Great. There's this restaurant called Seiko Sushi. They serve great beers and cocktails. Delicious sushi of course."

Roman said nothing and stared out the window. Dean fervently hoped that the rest of the date didn't play out like that.

A valet parked his car when they arrived at the restaurant. Dean had made a reservation prior to showing up at Javawocky unexpectedly.

Well it wasn't that unexpected. He was impatient when Roman didn't even drop him a simple "Hi". Dean wasn't used to that. People were always all over him -due to his rock star status he didn't doubt- so for Roman to be silent made him anxious.

The hostess showed them to a corner table for privacy. "I've already informed the Chef that you've arrived, Mr Ambrose. He's preparing your order."

Dean rubbed his hands. "Excellent."

A waiter brought them the beverage menu. Dean observed Roman discreetly while pretending to look at the menu.

Roman seemed to know what he wanted and he was frowning a little. Maybe the price threw him off?

"I'll have the Evian," Roman said, putting the menu on the table.

Dean was surprised. He was expecting him to order a cocktail or a sake. "Are you sure? Their Japanese craft beers are nice."

"Positive. I have school at eleven thirty tomorrow morning."

"Wow. You're really driven, aren't you, Roman?"

"Well, I've had some ups and downs in life so I guess now that I've been handed a good opportunity, I want to make the best of it."

The water came back to their table. Dean placed their orders - one Evian and two Asahi Kuronama - before leaning in to gaze at Roman who was trying hard not to meet his eyes. Dean couldn't help but smile at that. "So tell me more about yourself, Roman."

"Well, I come from a big family. I have an older brother and two sisters. They live in Pensacola. Besides that, there's nothing much. I'm a very simple person, Dean. I like to work out and whenever I can, I read to children in the library."

That was admirable. A far cry compared to his ex, Antonio Cesaro who was always dressed in the finest suits and was so worldly that he made Dean feel inferior. Roman didn't have that effect on Dean. On the contrary, he made Dean want to be a better person for reasons he couldn't phantom himself.

"I have a confession to make," Roman added.

Dean was intrigued now. "Oh? Do tell."

"I… uh… listened to some songs from your band on Spotify," Roman confessed, before adding in quickly, "They're really good. I had no idea that you sound so… soulful."

Dean laughed. "Soulful? Me? Nah, Roman. I'm not. I just… feel things and then I try to recreate them in the best way I know how."

"Do you write your own songs based on your experiences?"

"Most of it, yeah. Some of it by observations."

"So life's an asylum to you?"

That was bold, Dean noted. "That's your favorite song?"

"To be honest, yes."

"At one point, life was an asylum. Still is I guess but now it's mostly a prison."

"I've got to be completely, honest, Dean. You're different than what the media makes you out to be."

Dean cocked his head. "Been reading up on me, Roman?" Roman looked sheepish at that. "Well, it's not exactly a secret, Roman. I do have my moments. I live like a rock star. I party like a rock star. I spend money like a rock star. I am a rock star. It's what I do. No one's going to remember a goody two shoe performer. They remember you for your shenanigans and what nots."

"But what about your moral integrity and values?"

"You sell those." He leaned forward and locked his eyes with Roman's. "But underneath all this, Roman, I'm just a man who's looking for someone I can be myself with, someone who will love me for me… who cares enough to dig deep inside me to know who I really am."

Their eyes didn't leave one another's and Dean couldn't help but gaze at Roman's lips. The waiter interrupted their moment and served the meal Dean pre ordered: a selection of twelve pieces of sashimi, a mixed platter of different sushis and two bowls of ramen.

Dean ordered two more beers as they made small talk about Roman's school life and work. It was close to ten before they both agreed to call it a night.

Roman gave Dean his address and he began to cruise. The drive home was filled with music from the early nineties. But the awkwardness was gone. "Hey Dean," Roman asked suddenly. "How did you get Randy to agree to let me go off so soon? He's usually uptight about schedules."

"I paid him."

Dean took a glance and found Roman looked perplexed. "You paid him? For a date with me?"

"You're worth it, Roman." Taking a risk, he reached his right hand for Roman's and held it. He smiled to himself.

Roman hadn't pulled away.

 **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Appreciate it guys :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Music was Dean's heart and soul. For as long as he could remember, music had always been there for him.

AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, The Ramones, Pantera… Dean listened to these bands all throughout his youth, their music speaking to his soul. He didn't exactly had the best childhood growing up. After all, a coked up mother and a dead beat father was nothing to brag about.

He took his first swig of alcohol at ten when his father, of all people, offered him a small glass. Dean had made a face but his father's taunts egged him on. Then his father poured him a second glass.

By the time he had met Seth in fifth grade, he was drinking once a week because that was all his father brought home. Seth, too, came from a hard life. His father had abandoned his family, leaving his mother to work day and night to support him. He hung out with Corey, Jeff and Matt who were in sixth grade and invited Dean to join them.

They spent time jamming in Corey's garage and came up with riffs in the most random of times. Sometimes the tune came to them in the middle of a test, during a school assembly… they didn't question. They embraced it.

For Dean, personally, music was a means to battle his demons.

He had so much pain from what he had endured in his childhood that writing songs gave him a sense of comfort.

A form of ecstasy that made him as high as downing the bitter liquid he craved so much.

The band's success had took them by surprise.

When Paul informed that they had enough money to buy a house, the first thing Dean wanted in his house was a recording studio of his own. It was one of the many dreams that he had achieved.

Showing Roman the studio a day after their date - just before Roman's shift - was literally him baring his soul. Roman's expression was the icing on the cake the moment he walked into the house.

"Wow, Dean," he breathed. "This house is amazing."

"Well it better be after what I paid for it."

"You have a huge pool! And that view is just breathtaking." He looked out at the trail. "It must be heavenly waking up to this every morning."

Dean grinned. "Well it is but wait till you see the studio."

"Studio?"

Dean grabbed Roman's hand with his left hand - his right hand was holding his favourite rock glass filled with Jack Daniel's - and pulled him towards a staircase leading to the basement. There was only one room in the basement. When Dean was house hunting, he knew that this would be the perfect place for it.

The walls were not symmetrical compared to some of the studios he had recorded in before and he had soundproof walls in also made sure he had giant soundboards, mixing consoles and tape machines because he loved the sound it produced instead of a home computer the way some of his musician friends had.

He also had a drum, a couple of Gibsons and ESPs and a Fender 1958 Precision bass.

Roman was looking in awe at the instruments. Dean looked at him keenly. "Do you like it?" he asked. Gosh what was with him? He was never like this with anyone. Not even Baron, a guy he thought he would last with until he flipped Dean off and rode on the back of a Harley with Steve Austin, lead guitarist of the hard rock band, Skull Crushers.

Well, he didn't exactly jumped on the Harley but he might as well have after Dean caught the two of them in a damn tonsil hockey at the Elton John Grammy's after party.

Roman nodded, mouth slightly opened. "Do you play any of the instruments?"

"Just the ESP Flying V. She's my favorite."

"You named her?"

"Dixie."

"Why Dixie?"

"...I love the Dixie Chicks, okay?"

Roman burst out laughing and a beat later, Dean joined in. "Are you serious?" he said.

"It's true," he replied, chuckling. "You can't listen to metal all the time. Listening to different genres diversifies your sound."

"So how is this different to how music is being recorded these days?"

"Well, old analog gears like these create a kind of warmth and sound that just doesn't come out naturally from softwares like how most studios use these days. Pro Tools can replace all these because it's easier to edit tracks and recall settings but as far as sonic quality goes… the sound from old gears are just irreplaceable."

Roman sat on the black sofa couch and grinned at Dean. "Can you play something for me?"

Dean felt humbled at that moment. Something stirred within him as he gazed at Roman. This guy was getting the best of him, he realised. Grabbing an acoustic guitar, he sat down beside him. "What do you want to listen to?"

"How about _Patience_ by Guns and Roses?"

Dean made a face. "Are you sure?"

"That's the only rock song that I like… besides your songs, of course."

Roman was blushing, Dean thought with a sense of pride. _I did that_ , he thought. He drained the last of his whiskey before he began strumming.

 _Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you_

 _I'm still alright to smile_

 _Girl, I think about you every day now_

 _Was a time when I wasn't sure_

 _But you set my mind at ease_

 _There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

 _Said woman take it slow, and it'll work itself out fine_

 _All we need is just a little patience_

 _Said sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine_

 _All we need is just a little patience (patience)_

 _Mm, yeah_

His eyes never left Roman as he sang the rest of the song but he hoped, prayed that he would know that it was about him.

That everything was clear to him now that Roman was in his life.

* * *

 _I sit here on the stairs_

 _'Cause I'd rather be alone_

 _If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear_

 _Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time_

 _But you know love there's one more thing to consider_

 _Said woman take it slow and things will be just fine_

 _You and I'll just use a little patience_

 _Said sugar take the time 'cause the lights are shining bright_

 _You and I've got what it takes to make it_

 _We won't fake it, I'll never break it_

 _'Cause I can't take it_

Roman knew - he knew - that Dean was into him. He picked up the signs, could read it in his body language. He wanted Dean too but he wanted to take it slow. He wanted to enjoy the view while going on the journey.

Of course if he gave in to his desire, he'd pounced on the guy by now because what person wouldn't be dazzled with Dean Ambrose singing to them?

He hoped, prayed that Dean would know that the song was about him; that just as the song lyric stated to take it slow and it will work itself out fine.

That they will come together fine; all they needed was just a little patience.

Dean had finished strumming the last note and his blue eyes didn't leave Roman's. Damn it. How could Roman resist him? "I… uh… wow. Dean, that was even better than the original."

Was it his imagination or did Dean seemed disappointed? "...Thanks." Then in true Dean Ambrose style, he smirked. "Well, Axl Rose has nothing on me."

"Your humility has no bounds."

"I try."

* * *

Club 95 was a hot spot famous with the young celebrities in film and music. There were live performances by metal bands and hard rock bands. Occasionally rap music was played too.

For Dean, it was where Steel Hounds usually hung out before they toured for two years straight. Seth's friend, Marek Brave, owned the place and it was always crowded. When he arrived at the club, he found Corey and Matt toasting their glasses together, Jeff smoking heroin and Seth kissing the waitress.

"You guys started without me?" Dean asked sliding into the red velvet booth. He placed an order for a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "What's the hurry?"

"Dude, now I can say that I am a rock star," Jeff said, a bit strung out. "This is the life, boys. We earned it."

"Here, here!" All five - Dean poured a bourbon into an empty glass on the table - raised their glasses.

Seth spanked the waitress' butt before she walked off. "We weren't sure you were coming, Dean. Especially after how high you are for that new guy you met."

"Nah, this isn't Roman's scene."

"Roman? That's his name?" Jeff repeated. "Roman Empire!"

"Dude, I would love to have lived during the Roman Empire," Matt boomed, pouring himself another glass of vodka. "To see Constantine and all-"

"Nah man. You're thinking too small," Corey said, lighting up a joint. "We should have lived during the Galactic Empire. I mean to see Darth Vader and Darth Sidious and shit."

Dean rolled his eyes, accepting his order from the waiter. "Star Wars isn't real, Corey."

"For the hundredth time, Dean, it happened a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."

Dean snickered and knocked back his drink. The taste of the cool liquid down his throat barely quenched his thirst. He poured himself another one just as Luke Gallows, bassist of The Club, came up to their table. "Hey you guys want some candy? Karl's guy is here."

Jeff stood up. "Fuck me if I don't." He passed Seth his stick before following Luke. Matt looked at them both. "Hey, wait up!" he called, running after them.

"Just us," Dean said. "Three musketeers."

"Speak for yourself, Deano," Corey replied. "I need to go home to the wife soon."

Seth laughed. "Corey, you're whipped, man."

"Am not."

"It's only nine o'clock, Corey. Chill out."

Corey shrugged. Then his eyes followed someone in the crowd. "Hey, Deano."

Dean was just draining his second glass. "Yeah?"

"Baron's here."

"Fuck." He sat up straight and drank straight from his bottle.

Baron Corbin, drummer for The Wolves of Highland, still had the same trademark smirk of his when he stared at Dean. "Hey, Dean."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Fuck me if I know."

Seth was glaring at Baron. "Get the fuck out of here, Baron. Shouldn't your tongue be down your redneck boyfriend's throat?"

Baron turned his attention to Seth. "Steve's out of town."

"Oh brother."

Just then, Big E, the club owner ran up to their table. "Someone's tipped off the popo. You guys better make a move on!"

Dean grabbed his Jack Daniel's as all around him, people were scurrying and in a frenzy. Baron winked at him "Call me, Dean," he shouted before disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Corey asked, fuming.

Dean shrugged. "Don't care. Not interested. Looks like we'll be continuing this party at Seth's crib."

Seth grinned. "Sure, let's go now. But you're bringing the booze."

"Always, baby."

His phone beeped then. It was from Roman. Dean felt his heart jump.

 _Just finished work and am heading home. Hope you're having a good time with your friends. Stay safe._

He had to see him again. Dean didn't know how long he could wait before wanting to pounce on him and claim him as his own. Somewhere, his common sense kicked in. He couldn't let Roman see him like this; Roman deserved to see him at his best.

"Hey Axl, you still with us?" Corey sniggered.

"Shut up, Corey," Dean replied.

* * *

Something was buzzing.

Dean swiped his hand over his ear, wanting the insect to go away. But then he heard the sound again and opened his eyes. It took him a while to let it sink that his front door bell buzzer was being pressed by someone.

He rolled over and fell on the floor and realised that he had been sleeping on his couch in the living room. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he dragged his feet to the door.

The sight of a smiling Roman Reigns greeted him and for once, Dean wished he hadn't been partying. Dressed in a tight black t-shirt and denim jeans, his long black hair flowing freely and that smile - Roman had the most genuine smile he had ever seen on a person - Dean wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms and kissed the hell out of him.

"Wild night?" Roman chuckled good naturedly.

"Yeah you could say that."

Well it wasn't exactly that farfetched. Seth's house had booze, coke and strippers. Baron even crashed it with some other punk rockers. Someone even hired a kids' party entertainer to dress up in a Spongebob costume and party with them. He remembered the curtains being set on fire. But that could have been his imagination.

"What brings you here?" Dean continued.

Roman held up a brown paper bag. "I got us some breakfast from McDonald's," he replied with a smile. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh I am hungry." He gave Roman a look over. "Just for something else."

Roman's cheeks were pink again, Dean noted in satisfaction. "Dean…" he said, his voice low as Dean came closer to him. His arms were now around Roman's waist. "You sure you have the patience, Roman?" he whispered.

"I can try…" came Roman's weak reply.

Dean licked his lips. "But you'll give in."

"I… will?"

Without giving him any more chance, Dean pulled him in and kissed him fiercely. Roman wrapped his arms around and begin to move his lips too. Damn. Roman tasted all sugar and spice and everything nice; Dean likened it to the taste of cinnamon.

He tugged on Roman's hair, deepening the kiss. Roman responded with as much fervor.

"Dean?"

They both broke apart and turn towards the direction of the door. Dean's heart dropped. Standing in the doorway was Baron.

"Dean," Roman asked. "Who's that?"

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, guys!**_

 _ **Lyrics to Patience credits to SLASH, IZZY STRADLIN, DUFF MC KAGAN, STEVEN ADLER, W. AXL ROSE**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Baron, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

In response, Baron shrugged, scratching his head.

Dean risked a glance at Roman who looked a little saddened. "Ummm... listen, Dean. I think that I may have come at a bad time-"

"No, Roman," Dean said, panic growing. "It's not what you think!"

"But from where I'm standing-"

"I know, I know. Honestly, Roman, I may not remember much but I know for sure nothing happened with him. I was sleeping on the couch. I have no idea where the hell he slept in."

"The bathtub," Baron threw in.

"The bathtub?" Dean said, incredulous. "What the hell were you doing in the bathtub?"

"Sleeping."

"Obviously, Sherlock but how did you ended up there?"

"Oh. I have no idea either. I was wasted."

Dean could tell Roman was disheartened and he felt responsible for this. Fuck. They had just shared their first kiss and he had to ruin it. "Roman, please. Just give me another chance. I know I messed up but I'm a nice guy. I really am."

Roman bit his lip. "We're still relatively new to each other, Dean."

"I know but I truly believe what we have between us is special. Let me show you my world although this was a small fragment of it… and you show me yours."

He felt like he was waiting for an eternity before Roman agreed, "Yeah. Okay, sure."

"Great. I know you mentioned that you read to children in the library. Are you planning to do so anytime soon?"

Roman smiled slightly. "Tomorrow, actually."

"I'll drop by to see you then. And also I'd like to introduce you to my band. Maybe today or tomorrow."

"You will? That'd be great, Dean. I'd like that… a lot."

Dean smiled to himself. That was a close shave. It came at a price though. Roman looked slightly guarded now.

He knew that Roman wanted to take things slow and even though he was the sort of guy who rushed into things head first, Roman was worth the wait.

* * *

"How do you know if someone's an alcoholic?"

Roman leaned forward in his seat at the lecture hall for his Treatment Strategies and Ethical Considerations class. For some reason, his mind wandered to Dean .

His professor, Dr Flair, was sitting on the edge of the table in front. "How can you tell if someone has an alcohol addiction?"

There were murmurs in his class. "If he or she blacks out?" Tyler Breeze, one of his classmates guessed.

"Maybe," Dr Flair supplied.

"If they drink like all the time," Daniel Bryan added.

"Possibly. The truth is ladies and gentlemen, there is no sure fire way to tell if someone has a drinking problem or if they love to drink cocktails every now and then socially and end up overindulging in it."

"But surely there are tell tale signs."

"Well the person may drink a lot more than they used to in order to get buzzed. They also lose control over their drinking; drinking more than they want to and they can't quit even if they wanted to. But that is unless they admit it to you."

"I refuse to believe that," Daniel declared.

Roman frowned. What was Daniel trying to achieve?

"Mr Bryan, are you speaking from experience?"

"No but-"

"I suggest you go to a rehabilitation centre and speak to the recovering addicts there. No one will want to admit willingly that they're an addict… at first. It takes a lot of strength to want to seek help."

Roman knew that Dean loved his alcohol but to broach such a subject like this would probably piss him off and he didn't want to speak about it yet. He kept it in the back of his head.

When the lecture ended, Dr Flair called him aside. Roman walked towards his professor, wondering what the reason was.

"Aaah Roman," Dr Flair said. "I've been meaning to talk to you. How would you like to do your internship next semester at Faith and Serenity Centre?"

Roman was speechless. Faith and Serenity Centre was the most famous rehabilitation centre in the state. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

"A friend of mine runs the place and I highly recommended you."

"Dr Flair... I don't know what to say. I'm humbled. Thank you for considering me."

"It's not a problem, Roman. I like reading your papers. I can tell you put a lot of consideration and thought into it. Keep it up."

When Roman exited the lecture hall, he received a text message from Dean asking him to go over to a house near Boston Heights. He texted back that he'd see him soon - Roman did not have any work that day - and he took a taxi.

Dean sent him a reply and told him that it was his band mate, Seth's house.

Roman braced himself, unsure of how he'd fit in Dean's world. This was a band - according to Google - who lived on the edge. A band whose exploits were notorious. There were several articles on various entertainment sites written about their dabble with booze and drugs.

Dean had said that it wasn't a secret. To hear and read it was one thing. But to see it… Roman wasn't sure if he'd be able to adapt to it.

* * *

"How the hell did Baron end up in my house?" Dean asked the moment he stepped into Seth's living room. Corey was still snoring on the sofa and Jeff and Matt were sprawled on the floor near the staircase.

Various of their peers were sleeping in the most awkward positions on the floor. He saw Chris Jericho slumped against Kevin Owens at the corner of the coffee table. Alberto Del Rio was sleeping _on_ the coffee table. Bubba Ray was sleeping on the staircase.

Spongebob was on the dining table.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw the burnt remains of Seth's living room curtains before he made his way to the bar beside the staircase. So it wasn't his imagination then. He had all but kicked Baron out after sending Roman off in an Uber car.

Seth had a joint in his mouth as he was fixing himself a margarita near his coffee. "He invited himself. You were wasted, man. We all were."

"Roman saw him this morning. That bastard interrupted our kiss!"

"Was the Roman Emperor mad at you?"

"No but he definitely seemed disappointed. Damn it I hate Baron! What the fuck is he doing back in my life anyway?"

Seth took a sip of his drink. "That's refreshing. Do you want one?"

"Give me a Jack Daniel's on the rocks."

Seth poured him one. "Look, Dean. He's just being a pest. Ignore him. I doubt he'll show up again."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Seth was looking over Dean's shoulder. "Is that Paul?"

Dean turned around, leaned against the bar counter and knocked back on his drink. "Paulie!"

Paul waved a copy of the _Cincinnati Enquirer_ in his hand. "Have you seen this?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "How could we? I just got here straight from my home. Seth himself just woke up."

"Oh well excuse me. It's all over the news how a bunch of heavy metal musicians hosted a wild party in this house with excess booze and drugs."

"The paparazzi were here?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged before turning to Paul. "Relax, Paulie. It's all rock and roll. It's all good."

"No, it's _not_ all good, Dean," Paul said. "You guys are just getting started and if you all keep this kind of lifestyle up, you're going to combust because of your reckless living."

Seth nodded, joint still in his mouth, as he poured for Dean another glass. "Good to know."

Paul's eyes fell on Spongebob. "What the hell is that?" he yelled.

"Oh. Matt hired him."

Dean laughed and clapped on his back. "Relax, Paulie. Your face is turning red."

"You guys… I just… AAARRRGHHH!" Paul stalked to the living room where he pushed Corey off the couch. Corey fell to the floor, turned around and continued snoring.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Dean smiled. "Aaah. Roman's here."

* * *

Roman wasn't sure what to expect when the door opened. A man with two toned hair was looking at him from head to toe like he was a piece of meat. "Well, well, well. So you're Deano's new squeeze."

"Well, we're not exactly-"

"Oh trust me. What Dean wants, Dean always gets. Don't question it, Uce. Just embrace it."

"How did you know-"

"I've banged some Polynesian girls. I know some lingo." He smirked. "Come on in."

Roman walked in only to find tupperwares full of white powder and bodies on the floor. Empty liquor bottles were found all over the place with pizza boxes and potato chips packets.

His eyes roamed all over. Were those burnt curtains and was that Spongebob lying on the dining table in his underwear?

"Roman!" Dean called out from the bar. He watched Dean pour a glass of whiskey. "I'll be with you in a minute."

How many had he drank, Roman wondered. Was it his first? Third?

His eyes fell on the tupperwares again.

"Cocaine." He looked up to find a man with a bald forehead and a ponytail dressed in a suit sitting on a black leather couch looking drained. "That's cocaine."

Roman shouldn't be surprised. Hadn't he read about it: the band's notoriety with drugs? The man stood up and walked over to him. "Paul Heyman," he introduced himself. "I'm their manager."

"I'm Roman," he said, shaking his hand. "I'm Dean's friend."

"Squeeze!" the two toned man amended as he walked past holding two empty bottles of vodka.

Roman shook his head. "We just started seeing each other."

Paul nodded. "Can I speak to you somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure."

He followed Paul as he led them outside to the patio. Roman closed the door behind him. "Listen, Roman," Paul began. "You look like a decent man. I'm going to be honest with you. I love these guys to death but they've all got problems. Jeff's drug abuse is out of control. Matt's drug abuse is out of control. Seth's drug abuse is out of control. Dean's drinking and Corey's drug abuse… both out of control."

Roman remained silent as he watched Paul paced back and forth.

"You know this was supposed to be their break," Paul continued. "I was hoping they'd use it to come up with some new riffs for their next album, maybe go swimming and hang out. But this!" Paul gestured to the house. "This is a nightmare. They've just gone mainstream. People are going to be knocking on the studio's door. The studio's going to be breathing down my neck and one of these days, one of them is going to OD if they don't stop what they're doing."

"I had no idea that they were all…"

"You thought it was just Dean? No. It's the _whole_ band, Roman. It's my fault. I saw it from the very beginning. They were living life dangerously. But the way they performed was amazing. I spotted them a couple of times performing at various clubs at Sunset Strip, mostly at Whisky a Go Go. I thought to myself these guys are the Led Zeppelin of this generation." He sat down on the white iron chair and looked at Roman. "I'm telling you this to give you a heads up. This is the kind of thing you're going to be seeing a lot. And like I said, Roman, you look like a decent man. You don't want to be caught up in this."

The back door swung open then. Dean was looking at them with a slight frown. "Everything okay here?" he asked.

Roman cleared his throat. "Yeah," he answered. "Everything's okay. Paul was just telling me how he discovered you guys."

Dean's frown turned into an easy grin. "Paulie's the best. He saw something in us and championed us all the way. He's our hero. We're all Paul Heyman guys. Come on in. I want to introduce you to the band."

Roman followed Dean back into the living room where only two of them were awake but clearly strung out.

"They were all using ecstasy last night," Dean explained unapologetically. He stood in front of a heavily tattooed man who was snoring on the floor. "This is Corey. He's our rhythm guitarist. Married to Eva Marie. She's a lingerie model."

The two toned hair man who had opened the door was smirking at Dean. "And red fire hot at that."

Dean chuckled. "That's Seth whom you've already met. He plays lead guitar. Honestly he's just as good as Joe Satriani."

"That's because I'm heavily influenced by him."

A long blue haired guy wearing a white tank top and baggy jeans with tattoos yawned loudly as he stretched his arms. "That's Jeff. He's our bassist," Dean continued. "And the wild haired guy with the beard is his brother, Matt. He's our drummer."

Jeff made a peace sign at Roman. "What's up?"

"Guys, this is Roman. The guy I was talking about last night."

Matt greeted him while Seth was still giving him a look over.

Corey was still snoring.

"Another round, Deano?" Seth asked as he walked towards the bar.

Dean laced his fingers with Roman's. "Yeah."

"One for Matt and me," Jeff piped in. "Thanks."

Dean looked at him. "Roman?"

"Water," he replied. "Thanks."

Paul walked in then and crossed his arms. "I hate to interrupt your fun, gentlemen but I actually came here today bearing some news."

"What news?" Jeff asked.

"You have an opportunity to open five shows for Metallica in L.A next month."

"Ummm we're famous," Seth pointed out. "Us open shows?"

"Are you as _big_ as Metallica?"

Seth didn't have an answer.

Paul nodded. "Exactly."

"It sounds like a good opportunity," Roman said softly to Dean.

Dean threw an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah. I guess so."

Roman wondered why the band wasn't enthusiastic. This could open up more doors for them. Maybe they were still hung over.

He mulled over Paul's words as Seth passed Dean his whiskey. Maybe he needed to reconsider whatever was going on between Dean and him.

Maybe he still had time to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Dean hated books.

In high school, he only passed his tests by copying the person next to him. Reading never interest him. During silent reading in the auditorium, he'd be scribbling down lyrics furiously on any scrap paper he could find instead.

He'd only been to the library once. And that was only to use the gents.

Saturday couldn't have come fast enough. Too fast was his liking.

Dean stepped into the air conditioned building. He took a quick look at his reflection at the notice board mirror before adjusting his shades.

It was three fifteen. He was late.

Roman had told him that the reading would take place in a room called White Magnolia. He walked past the children's section and found the White Magnolia room.

It was a small room with white walls lined with children's drawings.

He found Roman already reading to about thirty kids who were seated on the floor. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans today, his raven locks flowing freely in loose waves.

"Thousands of rats came to Hamelin," he read. "There were big rats and little rats, thin rats and fat rats. There were rats in all the houses and rats in all the shops."

Dean leaned against the door frame and observed the kids. They were listening to Roman attentively, their faces eager with anticipation for the next part of the story.

The sight of it warmed his heart.

Once the story was over, the kids clapped and thanked him. He saw two kids high five him.

Roman smiled and wished them a good weekend. A small boy about five years old gave him a hug. Roman returned it. His eyes met Dean's and they seemed to be lit up.

"Hey," he greeted Dean as the boy bounded off.

"Hey yourself," Dean replied, walking over to him.

Roman placed the book on a small shelf by the window. "How's your day so far?"

"It's better now that you're here. Heading to Corey's after this."

"Oh?"

"There's a party he's hosting. Most of our fellow metalhead friends will be there. You should come."

"As much as it sounds intriguing, I can't. I have a paper due on Monday."

"Like I said, it's a good thing I'm a rock star." He kicked his lips. "Can I kiss you here?"

"I don't think the kids are ready to see that yet."

Dean nodded. "So this is what you do every Saturday?"

"Whenever I can. Sometimes I'm bogged down with school papers so I don't come in."

Dean had to hand it to Roman. He was a highly disciplined man. "Don't you have any fun, Roman? Must be kind of… Ummm… repetitive just doing homework and stuff."

Roman laughed. "You mean boring."

"You said it. I didn't."

"I do have fun. I play video games when I have the time."

Dean pulled him him closer by his t-shirt. "Say you'll come, Roman. I'd love to have you there."

Roman stared at him for a while before slowly nodding. "Sure. I'll come."

"That's the spirit! You won't regret this. I promise."

* * *

But something told Roman he would.

As he got ready that evening after reviewing his paper for his Social Deviance and Psychopathological Perspectives class, Paul's words echoed in his head.

He knew what to expect after seeing what the aftermath of the party was like at Seth's house. All he had to do was stay out of it and hope was that Dean kept him safe.

The party was in full swing when he arrived.

Corey opened the door and gave him a curious look. Roman gave a small wave. "I was invited by Dean."

Corey snapped his fingers. "You're Dean's plus one. Come on in. Help yourself to the booze. If you want to score a line, it's the first door on your right."

Roman walked in and took in the scene in front of him. There were some scantily clad women and some naked ones as well dancing around the table.

Dean was sitting at the bar, a Jack Daniel's bottle in his hand, laughing at something Seth was saying.

He felt extremely uncomfortable at that moment. A plump man with a long beard wearing a Fedora hat swung his arms around him. "Need some company, Adonis?" he whispered.

Roman squirmed out of his arm. "No thank you. I'm here with someone."

"Whoever he is, I can make you forget him. All you have to do is say the word."

"The word is get lost, Bray." Roman turned around and found Dean looking at the man, his mouth twisted in displeasure. "Leave him alone. He's mine."

Hearing Dean say those words sent a shiver down Roman's spine.

"My mistake," Bray said, bowing before he made his way to a man wearing a llama mask.

Dean held his hand, lacing his fingers tightly. "Come on," he said. "You want a drink? And don't say water."

"Ummm… what do you have?" Roman asked.

"All kinds. Beer, vodka, whiskey, wine. I'm sure Jeff can whip you a cocktail; he used to be a bartender."

"Just a Coke will be fine."

"Suit yourself." Dean grabbed a bottle of Coke from a cooler box by the dining table and handed it to him. "Cheers."

Roman sipped his drink and looked around. Corey's house was similar to Seth's house in design except he had a pool table behind his couch. "Do you play?" Roman asked.

"A little. I'm not a pool guy."

"Oh. What kind of guy are you?"

"A musician. Music is my life, Roman. I live and breathe it."

Roman understood. Dean's studio was a testament to his passion for it. "I guess you're right. I can't see you doing anything else."

Dean grinned. "Exactly."

He spent the rest of the night by Dean's side. Dean would be chatting to an acquaintance while drinking straight from his bottle, his left arm around Roman's waist. He seemed cheerful and was starting to be rambunctious.

A guy in a Barney the Dinosaur mascot came in at about eleven and that's when the party spun out of control. Someone brought in some heroin in tupperwares and it was passed around. Roman declined when it was his turn.

Dean surprisingly turned it down and settled to drink his fifth bottle of Jack Daniel's that night.

Was this how the band spent their down time? By wasting their nights away? Roman couldn't help but wonder what they were like performing. Finn hadn't mentioned anything about how bad their performances were. Maybe he should google some of their live performances.

Something warm brushed against his cheek then. Roman turned and immediately felt his lips against Dean's who had one of his hands on Roman's cheek. Though he detested the taste of alcohol on his lips, he couldn't help but sink into the kiss.

The kiss deepened. Dean traced his lips with his tongue and Roman opened it, giving him further access.

This was entirely new to him as he was not the sort of person to show affection in public. He heard a few cat calls and whistles and wanted to pull away but Dean only held him in a tighter grip.

Alarm bells rang in Roman's head. Did Dean know what he was doing? He didn't think so.

"Get a room, Ambrose!" someone yelled.

Dean pulled away and laughed. "Hey, don't be jealous just because Lita ain't putting out!"

Roman felt his cheeks burn; he had to get out of there. "Dean, I think I'm going to call it a night."

His eyes widened in response. "No, Roman. Don't go. Please stay."

"But this isn't really my kind of thing and I'll be honest, Dean. I feel a little shitty right now. I'm not an openly affectionate person and I'm not saying it's your fault. I just want to go back and forget this whole night."

"Let me drive you home."

"I don't think you're in the condition to drive, Dean."

"Then you drive, Roman. I'll give you my car keys. Just let me follow you home."

He was looking at him with a pitiful expression on his face, his lips slightly pouty. Roman caved in. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

Dean informed Corey that he was leaving. Some of the party goers asked him to stay but he waved them off, following behind Roman. He got in the car, sitting in the passenger seat while Roman drove steadily home.

The soothing sound of ballads from the early nineties filled the car.

He reached home within half an hour and invited Dean in. Mark was out of town so Roman had the whole apartment to himself. He hung his keys on the hook beside the coat hanger by the door. Just as he had finished removing his coat, Dean jumped on him, both legs hooked around his waist, planting kisses all over his face.

"Fuck, Dean," Roman gasped.

"You smell so good, Roman."

 _And you reek the smell of alcohol_ , Roman thought. But he didn't dare say it aloud. "Dean, are you sure you want this?"

He pulled back and looked at Roman in the eye. "Why? Don't you?"

Roman couldn't lie to himself. "I… I'm not ready yet, Dean."

Dean jumped down on his feet. "Don't you like me, Roman?" he slurred.

"I do like you, Dean. I just… I need more time."

"Are you still mad about what happened at Corey's? You're too uptight, Roman. You need to loosen up."

"Like you do? Dean, I never told you this but there's a reason why I want to pursue a career as a social worker for substance abuse."

"Oh, do share now."

He ignored Dean's sarcasm. That was the alcohol talking, he reminded himself. "My mother is a recovering alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic, Roman. I resent you calling me that."

"Dean-"

"I go to work, I give great performances each time I hit the stage, I'm on the front cover of magazines. I pay my bills, I don't get into any major trouble and I have a good life. So no, Roman. I think I'm just fine."

"You're a highly functioning alcoholic, Dean. You may have all these achievements now but your drinking will catch up with you before you know it."

Dean was glaring at him. Roman felt nervous then and berated himself silently. This was not the time or place to bring the issue up.

"I… I'm sorry, Dean," he apologised.

"As you should be," Dean replied coolly.

"But I care about you. And I don't want to see you spiral into an endless cycle of chaos and depression. I'm telling you this from second hand experience."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta go home."

Roman knew he couldn't let Dean walk out. Not in this condition. He was slurring in his speech and he was walking slightly unsteady. He grabbed his arm before he could head for the door. "Dean, don't go. Just stay over tonight, okay? You can leave in the morning."

Dean's eyes were on Roman's hand gripping his arm. Before Roman knew it, he found himself reeling towards the couch with Dean's body on top of his. Hands were roaming all over him. "Don't you dare deny me this, Roman," he said, his voice laced with heavy passion and a hint of anger. "You want this. I want this. I've been wanting this since the day I met you."

Any protest he had went out the window as he felt Dean domineering over him as heavy rain began to fall outside.

* * *

His body was sore when he woke up.

The sunlight fell across his face and he squinted, trying to see the time on the wall. He glanced over to his left and found the bed empty.

Dean had left.

A strange feeling of anger and regret overcame him. Why did he allow Dean to have the upper hand on him? Because what Dean wants, Dean gets, he reminded himself.

Dragging his feet to the bathroom, he washed his face and looked into the mirror. He was starting to have dark circles, he noted. After brushing his teeth and taking a warm shower, he decided to have some breakfast and maybe do some reading before his classes the next day just to get ahead of the lessons.

He made some oatmeal with mashed bananas and cinnamon while browsing through his Facebook. Memories of last night flashed through his mind and he did his best to push it aside, forcing himself to concentrate on the latest posting from his cousin, Jey Uso.

There was a soft knock on the door and he made his way to open it.

Dean was standing in front of him holding a bag with Dunkin Donuts printed on it. He looked at Roman, his eyes wavering with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Roman. I'm so sorry."

Roman pulled him into his arms immediately as he felt Dean sobbing into his shoulder.

And just like that, they were okay again.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"I still think it's a waste of our time to open for Metallica."

Dean looked up at Seth who was strumming a random riff on his Gibson Explorer later that Sunday afternoon. The band was over at his place to discuss Paul's news. "Why?"

"Man, I have no respect for a bunch of sellouts. When I heard they were releasing St Anger, I was so excited. You remember that."

Dean did. Seth had queued up overnight at his local record store wearing his Master of Puppets t-shirt.

Corey let out a bark of laughter. "Dude, didn't you use that CD the next day as a Frisbee for your Yorkie?"

"Exactly," Seth said. "James should have stayed drunk; he'd have kept his edge. Just the sight of him in the studio pondering each take in his glasses makes me ill."

 _Dean_ felt ill to his stomach at the thought of what he had done to Roman the night before. He had taken him like an animal, just rough with emotions. Of course Roman had been passionate and responsive to his touch but still...

When he had woken up this morning, he had the worst headache imaginable. But his heart had sank when he found Roman beside him with bruises on his body.

He was disgusted with himself. To do something like that to a pure hearted man like Roman who deserved candles and such.

He had washed his face and rushed out of the apartment. As he was throwing up by the sidewalk, his conscience berated him for leaving Roman alone.

He bought a box of aspirin from the pharmacy and got breakfast at Dunkin Donuts. He had a long speech prepared for Roman but the moment he saw he saw his exhausted face, he broke down.

He had expected Roman to beat him up or yell at him to get out. But being pulled into the comfort of Roman's arms… that was the last thing he had counted on.

They had sat on the couch where Roman forced him into a cuddle, stroking his hair.

Dean apologised profusely but Roman had assured him that it was okay and that he had forgiven him.

The man practically had a heart of gold.

Roman may have forgiven him but Dean could never forgive himself. He didn't deserve Roman.

"Dean, bro," Matt said. "You okay?"

Dean looked up and found his band mates staring at him. He shook his head. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No. I'm good."

Corey laughed. "You're turning down a drink?"

"Yeah. I'm planning to bring Roman out."

"You really like this guy," Jeff observed.

Like was not exactly the word he'd use "Yeah. I do."

And Dean hoped Roman felt the same too. Even though he probably lost that right.

* * *

"Did I tell you that I've been offered an internship at Faith and Serenity Centre?"

Dean shook his head as he sipped his water. He was over at Roman's apartment where they were having Thai takeaway. "Nope."

Roman was beaming. "Well, my professor recommended me to his friend and I'm in."

"Isn't that a rehabilitation centre for all forms of addiction?"

"Yeah. It's the best one too."

"So when do you start?"

"Next semester. I hope I make a good impression that I'll be able to secure a job there after my graduation."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me."

"Of course, babe. You deserve the world."

Roman was smiling at him. "Did you just call me-"

"Yeah, I did."

Roman said nothing and continued chewing on his glass noodles. He seemed to be mulling over something. Did he not like pet names? "Dean?" he finally said, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you… I mean before we take this -what we have - any further, I'd just like you to do me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please get some help."

Dean was a bit ticked. Was Roman still on his case about this? "I'm not drinking now, am I, Roman?"

"No but it doesn't work this way, Dean. You don't decided that ok you'll stop drinking and go about your life. Eventually you'll relapse and the whole cycle will start all over again. I told you last night. I've seen it happened in my own family."

Dean laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I am." He was looking earnest now. "I really like you, Dean and I care about you. But unless you seek help, I… I don't see a future for us."

Dean's eyes widened. Roman looked determined and from his tone there was a slim chance he would back down.

He meant business.

 _You owe him this_ , his conscience reminded him.

He knew he didn't want to lose Roman. And up until last night, he didn't think he had a problem.

But… normal people who have just started dating seduced the object of their affection, wooed them… they didn't pounced on them for the first time, letting their lust run rampage.

No matter how he tried to run from it, it _was_ the truth.

"Just… just give me some time to think about this, okay? Three weeks. I'll let you know by the end of our first night opening for Metallica."

Roman looked relieved. "Okay."

* * *

It was Dean's suggestion that the band head back to the studio to start practising Monday morning. The rest of them - with the exception of Corey - had complained about their vacation being cut short.

But he stood firm. Unless they wanted to look like a bunch of teenagers jamming in a garage instead of the professional musicians that they are, practice was necessary.

It was the sight in front of him that had him questioning their future. Seth was staring at the drums hard as if there was something there.

Jeff was doing a line _on_ one of the cymbal.

Matt was snoring in the corner, an empty bottle of vodka a foot away from him.

Only Corey was strumming on his Flying V the riffs of _Forsaken_.

"I'm surprised you're not joining in the fun." Dean remarked. "What is Seth staring at?"

Corey laughed. "Something only he can see. He did two lines before coming here. I had to lift him and drag him to the car."

Dean groaned. "That'll get us over with the crowd." He sat down beside Corey and felt his eyes upon him. "Something on your mind, Core?"

"Core," his friend laughed. "Haven't heard that since high school. What gives, Deano? You okay?"

"Yeah just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Things like Roman?"

"Yeah."

"He seems like great guy, Dean. Decent too."

"He's got a good heart, that's for sure. And if I want him in my life, Core, I need to clean up my act. I know I won't find another like him; he's one in a million."

Corey was nodding his head slowly. "You think he's the one?"

"I can't answer that except I can't let him go. I don't want to drive him away either. I don't want to be a wasted old geezer, Core. I want something special the way Eva and you do." He sighed. "We were bringing our wild partying with us wherever we went. And he's made it clear that unless I seek professional help, he and I are through."

"Then you know what to do."

"I guess so."

"We all got lost, Dean," Corey said. "I got lost. You got lost. Jeff, Matt and Seth… it's not going to be easy though."

"I sort of guessed that. But I keep telling myself that he's worth it. He has to be. No one else has ever treated me with such undeserved kindness."

Jeff turned around and waved at him. "Dean. Hey man. You ready to start jamming?"

"I am," Dean replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

Corey walked over to Seth and snapped his fingers. "Hey. Seth! You okay there, buddy?" Seth looked at him blankly.

"Forget it. He's coked out," Dean said. "Let's practise what we can without him."

But first he had something he needed to do.

* * *

His professor for his Applied Human Growth and Development class had a knack for giving them surprise tests. Roman wasn't one who complained but even he was beginning to question the man's motivation for doing so.

 _What does a categorical approach do?_

He sighed and started to scribble his answer: _A categorical approach organises and describes mental conditions and disorders in terms of categories and subcategories, each with symptoms and characteristics that are typical of specific mental conditions and disorders_.

He was glad though that he found the rest of the paper was relatively easy and managed to complete it before an hour.

As he was walking out of his class, he received a text message from Dean.

 _I know I told you that I'd give you my answer on the first day of our opening but I've made my decision to check into rehab the day after our last gig for Metallica. You mean more to me than I had counted on and I honestly don't want to lose you. I want a future with you so I'm seeking help._

Roman's heart swelled. Dean had chosen him over the bottle.

He read the text three more times before he replied back that he'd find a place for Dean.

And he knew just the person to ask.

* * *

Paul had arranged a press conference for them at the Hilton on Wednesday announcing their latest gig.

While standing behind the curtain waiting to be introduced, Dean glanced at Jeff who was strung out. He was moving unsteadily and was being quite fidgety.

"Jeff," Paul said slowly. "Are you okay?"

Jeff rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Matt joined them just then, his nose red. "Sorry I'm late. I had to find a good cubicle to do coke in."

"Are you serious?" Paul hissed softly. "God, you guys really need to get yourselves together. Your entire future is riding on this. The record company has made it perfectly clear: any more drama and you're all being dropped."

"So?" Matt countered. "Find us another label then."

Paul frowned. "No one else will sign a group whose expiry date is due anytime soon. I'm warning you. Behave yourselves."

Dean sighed and took out his phone. Roman had sent him a text message wishing him good luck.

He smiled and typed back: _I think the word you're looking for is break a leg_.

Not even ten seconds had passed when Roman replied: _Gosh I don't want you to hurt yourself!_

Dean laughed before explaining to him that it was an idiom used to wish performers and musicians "good luck" before they went on stage.

Roman then sent him an embarrassed faced emoticon.

He giggled before realising that Paul was looking at him with a sweet smile.

"What?" Dean said with a little laugh, still feeling high on the new drug he was on; a drug called Roman.

"Nothing," Paul replied. "I'm glad you're happy, Dean."

"Thanks, Paul."

The emcee then announced their name and Paul ushered them. "Go, go, go!"

The band rushed to the stage one by one. Dean chose to sit in the middle. Corey sat on his left and Seth on his right. Jeff and Matt sat at the far left and right respectively.

The media hounded them with all kinds of questions.

Was it true that they held lavish parties every night? Were the parties filled with other rock stars? Was this the end of Steel Hounds?

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Corey before replying, "I'll take this one. To paraphrase Axl, unless certain individuals stop dancing with Mr Brownstone, this band is over."

There were a few gasps among members of the media before more questions were being shouted out. Jeff shot him a death glare as did Matt.

Corey was laughing loudly. Seth merely smirked.

Paul was shaking his head at Dean, practically putting his hands together in a begging gesture.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Jeff spat out. "You freaking hypocrite."

Matt was wild eyed. "Delete! Delete!"

Jeff was not done. "You think you can survive without us? You are nothing without us!"

"I will delete you, you obsolete mule for polluting the air I breathe," Matt crowed.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly before leaning near the microphone. "I'd also like to take this opportunity to announce that I will be entering a rehabilitation facility to deal with my addiction to alcohol after our last gig in LA. I will be working hard toward recovery. I trust that you will respect my wishes to give me the time and privacy to deal with this and I look forward to sharing my music with you once I recover. Thank you."

More questions thrown out. Corey threw his arms around Dean and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, man," he said.

Over Corey's shoulder, Dean saw Paul mouthed the same thing to him, his face glowing with pride.

 _ **A/N: For the record, Metallica is my favorite band and I love St Anger. I'd like to thank everyone for the favorites/follows/reviews. I truly appreciate you taking time to read my story.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"I cannot believe you wore a bunny outfit for Halloween!" Roman chortled as he ate a Dorito chip.

It was Wednesday night and he was hanging around in Dean's house, sitting on a sofa and looking at Dean's baby pictures. Dean had called him after the press conference and said he was going to pick Roman up after school.

Roman had watched the clip which someone had uploaded on YouTube. Whilst he was surprised that Dean had announced to the press of his intentions of going into rehab, he also could not stop smiling since.

Dean had made him the happiest man on earth.

He was taken aback watching Dean's bandmates, Jeff and Matt's behavior. Although he had expected resentment, the fact that they had burst out like that would no doubt cause the media to spin more tales in the following days to come.

"Hey, I liked Bugs Bunny a lot," Dean replied, sitting beside him an acoustic guitar in his arms. "This was the closest to him."

"You look like an Easter Bunny."

"Yeah. It's horrible. These days, I dress much cooler." He started strumming on it.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I can see a love restrained_

 _But darlin' when I hold you_

 _Don't you know I feel the same_

' _Cause nothin' lasts forever_

 _And we both know hearts can change_

 _And it's hard to hold a candle_

 _In the cold November rain_

"What song is this?" Roman asked.

"You don't know?" Dean asked, still strumming the chords. "Babe, it's November Rain."

"I told you metal isn't my thing," Roman reminded him gently, smiling. He loved Dean calling him that. "It's a nice song."

"It's one of my favorites."

"What's the song about?"

"The meaning?" He looked Roman in the eye. "It's a song about not wanting to be in a state of having to deal with unrequited love."

 _And when your fears subside_

 _And shadows still remain, oh yeah_

 _I know that you can love me_

 _When there's no one left to blame_

 _So never mind the darkness_

 _We still can find a way_

 _'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

 _Even cold November rain_

Roman gulped. Dean… was Dean confessing his love? No, it was too fast. Too soon. He pushed away the bubbly feeling that was surfacing within him. "Hey, do you know any other songs that's not… umm… rock?"

"Sure," Dean replied. He started strumming a tune that Roman _did_ recognise this time.

 _Tell me when will you be mine_

 _Tell me quando quando quando_

 _We can share a love divine_

 _Please don't make me wait again_

 _When will you say yes to me_

 _Tell me quando quando quando_

 _You mean happiness to me_

 _Oh my love please tell me when_

Roman stood up abruptly, rubbing his neck. "Ummm can I get a glass of water?"

Dean's face look disappointed and Roman couldn't blame the guy. "Sure," Dean said, his voice a hint of sadness. "Help yourself to whatever's in the refrigerator."

"Thanks."

Roman walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, taking out a bottle of Evian. He leaned his head against the door. "Coward," he whispered to himself.

* * *

On Thursday, the band was scheduled for a photo shoot at a skater's park.

While Corey and Seth were discussing with the photographer what they wanted to look like coming out from the shoots, Dean was too busy stressing over three things or people to be precise: Roman, Jeff and Matt.

"Where the hell are Jeff and Matt?" he asked Paul.

Paul shook his head. "Probably getting wasted somewhere."

"Paul, we can't keep this up. The media is having a field day with the press conference yesterday."

Paul smiled wryly. "You know it's mostly because of what you said, right?"

"Well… someone had to say it."

"Did you mean it though?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I meant every word of it."

"This guy must really mean something to you."

"He does."

Paul's eyes were looking at something. Dean followed his gaze and saw Jeff and Matt walking towards them. Jeff's eyes were glazed and Matt kept rubbing his nose. Something sank within Dean.

His heart.

These were his friends and it was sad to see them descend into what Roman had said: an endless cycle of chaos and depression.

"Jeff, Matt," Paul said. "Go wash up."

Matt grabbed the water bottle from Dean's hand and poured it on his face. Dean frowned. "There," Matt said, shoving the bottle back to Dean. "I've washed up."

Before Paul could comment, the photographer David West called them to line up. Jeff stumbled towards Corey and Seth. "This is bad," Corey muttered when Dean stood next to him. "What the hell? We can't shoot like this."

David looked at Paul. "Paul, I think Jeff is having problems standing."

"I'll hold him," Seth volunteered.

"Me too," Dean replied.

They both stood by Jeff's side putting each of their arms around his back. Paul was watching wearily. Matt managed to stand still beside Dean while Corey settled standing on Seth's side. David kept looking at Paul for the go ahead. It was clear that he was worried about how the photo was going to turn out.

"Okay," David said. "Let's go. 3, 2, 1..."

* * *

To say Paul was disappointed was an understatement.

Dean felt for his manager. The man put a lot on the line for them, the most important thing being his reputation. And now he had been let down. They were sitting in Dean's house after the shoot sans Jeff and Matt who parted ways to go home.

"Paul," Dean said. "Can you excuse Corey, Seth and me?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, sure," he replied, drinking his beer before sighing sadly.

The three band mates walked outside to the patio. Dean closed the door before leaning against it, his arms crossed. "So what do we do now?"

"I say we fire them!" Seth yelled. "I've had it with their shenanigans."

"Don't you think that's harsh?" Corey said. "Shouldn't we be offering them the choice of going to rehab like Dean?"

"Look. Dean, I applaud you for doing what you announced. But you never turned up to sessions like them."

"Seth," Dean said slowly. "Whilst I appreciate what you're saying, these are our friends too. We can't just abandon them and move on. Let's try to reason with them. Let's have a band meeting and lay our cards out on the table."

"So you're saying you trust them to find a place of their own to seek treatment? Do you think they'll actually keep their word, Dean?"

"I can get Roman to talk to his professor. I mean he already got me a place at Faith and Serenity Centre. I'm sure he can do the same for both of them."

Corey stood up. "I'm calling them right now to come over." He took out his cell phone and walked towards the pool area.

Dean turned to look at Seth. "We're not perfect either, Seth. We were partying like crazy. I was drinking half a gallon of alcohol myself."

"But you got your act together, Dean."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Roman. Jeff and Matt need our encouragement and support. We can't push them away at such a time." He shuddered to think of what he'd be like if Roman had straight up told to get the hell out of his life.

Something was bothering Roman though. Last night when Dean tried to ask him what was wrong, he changed the subject. Clearly, he was pushing Roman too hard on the issue of his feelings.

He had to take it slow or he'd risk ruining the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Corey came by then. "They're both coming over now."

Dean nodded. "That's great."

"But what about Paul though?" Seth enquired. "Should we inform him and let him sit in on the meeting?"

"We'll leave it up to him. It's his choice. After all the man has done for us, I think we owe it to him to fix this problem ourselves."

* * *

Paul had decided to sit in for the meeting.

Now all five members of Steel Hounds were sitting down to discuss what may be their last time together as a band. The thought scared Dean. This band was his home… his family. What would he have if they all went their separate ways?

Roman.

He knew he'd have Roman.

He also doubt Corey, Paul or Seth were going away anytime soon.

"So what do we have to talk about?" Jeff said, his legs crossed. "Is there a problem?"

Seth sighed. "Let's just address the elephant in the room. Jeff, Matt, we have a problem with you both showing up to practices or events drunk and strung out. You're embarrassing us."

Jeff laughed out loud, clapping his hands on his knees. "Oh this is priceless, Seth. Weren't we all happy a few days ago? Now that Dean's got his arms tied and he's on his knees, saying yes to his boyfriend, the rest of us gotta be following too?"

"You leave Roman out of this," Dean warned.

"But I can't leave him out of this. He's the catalyst for this whole mess."

"A mess? Seeking help is a mess? We were heading for an end at the rate we were going, Jeff. Open your eyes."

"No! You open your eyes, Dean! How dare you threaten us yesterday? How dare you? Who made you in charge?"

Seth stood up and glared at Jeff. "Oh Jeff, shut up! Corey and I stand with Dean on this. Look, we didn't come here to argue. Either you two get help or you're out. It's as simple as that!"

Matt got up from his chair and walked straight up to Seth's face. "So it's like that, huh, Seth?"

"Yeah, it's like that," Seth growled.

"You didn't come here to give us the option," Jeff blasted. "You already made your decision."

"Yes! You're right!" Seth shouted back. "I wanted you both out. But Corey and Dean wanted to give you both a chance. So either you get your act together or get the fuck out of this band!"

"Seth," Dean said, trying to calm him down. "It's okay. Let's give them a few-"

He pushed Dean's hands away. "No, Dean! No!"

"We've been friends for years, Seth," Dean reminded him. "Friends. We've always been friends before being band mates." Jeff kicked the coffee table over. Dean glared at him. "Dude, what the fuck?" he demanded.

"Fuck you, Seth! You're no saint. For you to imply that it was just Jeff and me is fucking hypocritical," Matt yelled.

"Nah, it's fine," Jeff said before looking at Dean. "You want us to go to rehab, Dean?"

Dean frowned and just stared at him, breathing hard. He was close to punching Jeff in the face. He had to force him to remember that it was the drugs talking. "Yes."

"Well, we're fucking not. Unless you get rid of Yoko Ono, then we'll go."

"Yoko Ono?" Paul repeated.

"He means Roman," Matt said.

Dean's heart was pounding hard. Get rid of Roman? For what? His support for Dean to recover? He was honest to admit to himself that he'd rather lose the band than Roman. "I'm not getting rid of Roman," Dean spat out. "So you can forget it."

Matt shrugged. "Then we're not going."

"Some friend you are," Jeff said. He looked at all three of them. "We're through, you got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seth drawled. "We're through."

Jeff stalked off towards the door, Matt following him close behind.

"Jeff, Matt," Paul pleaded then. "Please reconsider. You're throwing your futures away. You're gifted individuals. Rehab is only going to make you stronger."

"Sorry, Paulie," Matt replied. "We're not interested. We're fine the way we are. We don't need any of you to tell us how to live our lives."

The slam of the door was the indication of their final answer.

Corey sighed. "That didn't went so well."

Seth waved this hands. "Fuck those two clowns."

Dean sat down on the couch slowly, his head in his hands. This was a nightmare and he wished that he'd wake up from it.

But, he reminded himself, this was something he couldn't run away from. This was reality and the reality was that the band was done.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it. I have a new story called Just Go With It (Roman/Brie) and I'm sure you'll love it as well. Please don't forget to leave your reviews; I love reading them!**_

 _ **Only two more chapters to go.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Two days after Jeff and Matt's departure, Paul arranged for an audition for a new bassist and drummer.

Several musicians turned up to audition. Some of them were not suited musically for their style of music.

One of the guy who was auditioning for bassist even asked the band if they wanted to jam to some Eisley Brothers.

They were disappointed with what they saw but had no choice but to wait patiently.

On the second day, Paul brought in a guy that looked like he belonged on a football field. He was blonde and had a tattoo of a sword.

"He's perfect for you guys as a drummer," Paul said.

"Ummm Paul," Dean said slowly. "Where did you find this guy?"

"And why is he bouncing?" Seth asked.

"He's excited," Paul explained. "Gentlemen, I present to you, from Minneapolis, Minnesota. He is a NCAA Division I Heavyweight Wrestling Champion. BRROOOOCCCKKK LLLEESSSSNAAAAARRR!"

Dean's jaw dropped. Surely Paul wasn't serious about them hiring this guy. He'd break the drums.

Brock smirked at them. Seth jutted his chin out. "Can you play the drums?"

He said nothing in return.

"Do you even talk?"

Silence.

Corey gulped. "We'll keep you in mind," he said politely.

Brock exited the room. Paul stared after him, forlorn.

"Is there anybody else, Paul?" Dean asked. "No offence, man, but that dude looks like he belongs in the UFC."

"He'd fit your band," Paul gushed. "We can even give him a nickname. Listen to this: Beast Incarnate."

"Ummm no, Paul," Seth said firmly. "That's death metal band material right there."

"Well, fine. I'll ask around and see who else is interested."

"Thank you," Dean said. "We'll look around too."

He checked his phone. Roman hadn't messaged him back yet. He was starting to get worried. It had been two days since he had heard from him.

All because of a song?

Suddenly the room became dark. "What the hell?" Paul shouted. "I paid the bills!"

"Maybe it's a power outage?" Dean said.

An eerie voice began singing in the dark:

 _Catching flies in his mouth…_

 _Tasting freedom… while he dares…_

 _Then crawling back…_

 _Back to the top_

 _Top of the stairs (of the stairs)_

 _He won't see the sun again._

 _For years to come_

 _He's broken out of love._

A man walked in holding a kerosene lamp, it being the only source of light in the room. Dean could recognise the face from the glow of the lamp. "Bray Wyatt!"

And the lights were back on. Paul screeched at the sight of Bray Wyatt and a man wearing a llama mask.

"Bray, get out," Dean instructed. "And take Erick with you. We don't want hobos in this band."

Bray smiled creepily. "Mercy is calling you by name, Dean. I am the reaper. And I am going to put you down."

Dean got up from his stool and walked towards Bray "I don't have time for your games, Bray. I'm sick of games! Now leave this room before I make an example out of you not to piss me off."

Bray laughed. "People like you, Dean, are hollow. You're full of empty promises. But I guess that's what your darling found out too, right? How's Roman? Is he still there by your side?"

Dean froze. "What did you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean grabbed him by his shirt. "What did you do to him? What did you do?"

Bray pushed Dean's hands away. "Why don't you ask him? Run, Dean. Run."

When Bray and Erick were out of the room, Seth chuckled. "What crawled up your butt?"

"He hit on Roman at that party we had at Corey's place."

"Speaking of which, where is he? I thought you were going to ask him to sit in with us."

"He hasn't replied to any of my messages. Or returned my calls. Maybe he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

As soon as he said it, his heart broke. He hung his head down in sadness.

"Fellas!"

Dean looked up in time to see Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows walk in. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to audition," Luke replied.

"But what about your band? AJ?"

"AJ? He's gone. He left to form a new band with Chris Jericho."

"What's the name of the band?" Corey asked.

"Y2AJ."

"But what about Cena? He was the best lead singer and rhythm guitarist you've ever had," Seth remarked.

"AJ… he uh… beat up John Cena."

"Yeah," Karl added. "He was tired of Cena always having the spotlight."

Corey clapped his hands. "Well, hey guys. We're honored to have you two audition."

"Yeah," Dean said. "We'll jam to _Forsaken_."

"Cool. We're familiar with the song."

* * *

Roman untied his hair and combed it with his fingers before securing it into a tight man bun. His cell phone buzzed again for the fifteenth time that day, Dean had been calling him and he just couldn't pick the phone call up.

All because of Bray Wyatt, that twisted rock star.

How Bray found him at Javawocky was beyond him. Roman had left for his shift after Dean's confession on Wednesday and found Bray sitting in a booth with a red haired man he had introduced as Erick Rowan, a burly man named Luke Harper and a man who looked like he could lift a truck, Braun Strowman.

Bray had told him in a sing song voice cryptic messages which at first was hard for Roman to decipher. Something about a lady called Sister Abigail. Not that she had anything to do with his threats.

Threats about hurting Dean.

"I understand you," he said, standing in front of Roman, twirling a few strands of his hair. "More than you can possibly comprehend. Dean Ambrose is a liar. A man with a plastic smile. He stands for illusions and I stand for everything that's real. You won't understand, not at first. But in time, he will forget you. And you'll be left with nothing. And you'll see him the same way that I do ... as a monster. And I promise you today, that with the sword of my tongue I will slay this mighty dragon. And I will stand over his body and I will whisper into his ear, 'Dean Ambrose, it's time to end this lie'."

"I don't understand," Roman had said.

"Stay away from Dean, Roman. Break his heart. If you know what's best for him and his career. I can end it in seconds. The music industry is not as black and white as you think."

Roman had never been so terrified in his life.

Bray literally took Dean's picture and burnt it in front of Roman. He still did not have a clue what Bray wanted with Dean; there must have been more to the story than Dean asking him to leave Roman alone at Corey's party.

"Patience, Roman," Bray had said when Roman asked him why. "Patience."

He placed placemats on the tables and his cell phone rang again. Dean's number flashed on his screen. Roman pressed the red button.

"Why are you rejecting my calls?"

Roman looked up and found Dean standing in front of him, his cell phone in his hand. "I'm… busy," came Roman's reply. What was Dean doing here? Didn't he have some auditions for their new bassist and drummer?

"You can't be that busy that you can't answer my calls. What gives, Roman? I've been worried sick about you. Are you angry at me, is that it? Look, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable about the songs and-"

"It's fine."

"Well, it can't be fine if you're ignoring me."

"Just leave it alone, Dean. I've been busy with school and work."

"But that's not stopped us from hanging out before."

Roman groaned inwardly. Dean was making it hard for him. He knew that he would not let it go so easily. "How did your auditions go?"

Dean was staring at him, as if he was trying to read his mind. "It was okay. We had a roid head show up. And Bray and his disciple, Erick R-" He paused and looked at Roman. "Roman, did Bray speak to you?"

Roman shrugged. "At Corey's party."

"No, I mean after the party. Did he come over here or your apartment-"

"I haven't seen him since."

"That's not what he said."

"Dean, is there a point to your conversation? Because I really need to get back to work."

Dean looked upset. "It's just… I _miss_ you, Roman. And I don't understand why you've gone so cold."

"I've been busy," he mumbled, his excuse sounding more lame than before.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because not all of us can afford the luxuries of time like rock stars, Dean. Some of us have real lives."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with Roman at the moment. "Where is this coming from, Roman? This isn't you."

Roman sighed. It hurt like hell to push Dean away but he did not need the complications that came with this crazy game Bray was playing. Nothing was making sense anymore. Except Dean's life.

"I love you, Roman."

Roman froze in mid action of arranging the placemat. His heart sank at the despondent tone of those words. His back facing Dean, he closed his eyes as Dean continued.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me. You mean more to me than my band, than my music. I know that I've disappointed you but surely you can see how hard I've been trying to get my act together. Once we finalise our band line up and finish the opening act, I'll check in straight at the centre after that. You have my word."

He wished, wished he could tell Dean about what had happened. But Dean would be in a whole lot of trouble if Roman had let it slipped. There was no way Dean would let Bray go if he knew what happened.

As if reading his mind, Dean said, "And if I find out that Bray's behind why you're acting this way, he's going to regret it."

Roman sighed and turned around. "Dean-"

But Dean was already gone.

* * *

Paul loved Karl and Luke.

So did Corey and Seth. Dean did too so it was an unanimous decision on Tuesday to have them in the band. What was strange was them making a symbol with their hands after the announcement.

"That's kinda our thing," Karl explained.

Seth looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "So, we're short on time and we need to practise really hard for the show."

"We're on it," Luke promised.

"And another thing, guys," Corey added. "We've been cleaning ourselves up and we're not into the heavy partying as much as before. If that's your thing, that's fine just as long as you turn up to practice sober, ready to concentrate and work."

"We've never let The Club down before."

Paul nodded. "That's okay. Corey was just throwing it out because it's important for you guys to be taken seriously for your music."

"We're with you guys."

Dean smiled. "Well, then welcome to the band!"

As he drank his Coke, watching the rest of them celebrate with bottles of Miller Lites, Dean's thoughts drifted to Bray. He knew that he had gotten to Roman. It wasn't beneath him.

After his meeting with Roman yesterday, Dean still wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. He had to see Roman again.

He asked the band to excuse him, promising them that he'd be back within two hours tops. A million thoughts raced through Dean's head. He was going to go down and plead with Roman again. Maybe try to convince him to ask Randy to allow him to leave earlier so that they could grab supper.

He had to make things normal between them again.

There were not many cars near Javawocky so Dean was able to find a good parking spot. As he he entered the cafe, his heart dropped. Bray was sitting beside Roman, his left arm around the back of his neck while his right hand was playing with his hair.

He was whispering something to him and Roman's eyes were locked with his, as if he was hypnotised. Bray was leaning his face closer to Roman's.

"Roman!"

Roman's eyes widened at that. He was now looking at Dean, terrified.

Dean glared at Bray who was smiling. "Oh Dean," he sang. "How nice of you to show up."

"Get your hands off him!" he demanded.

"What would the world be without its knight in shining armor here to save the day?"

Dean did not hesitate to haul Bray away from Roman and throw him on the table. He threw punches repeatedly on Bray's face.

"Dean, stop!" Roman pleaded.

"Sami wasn't enough for you? Now you want Roman too?" Dean growled.

Bray cackled. "Oh, Dean. Anyone but you, Dean. Anyone but you."

Randy came rushing out front from his office. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted. "Stop this or I'm calling the cops!"

 _ **A/N Bray's twisted words are from various promos he did; I'm not that good at writing stuff like his. Why is Bray there? Well I did say that both Dean and Roman's worlds were going to be rocked. Bray is a huge part of Dean's past and he's not one to forget it either. It'll be explained in the next chapter.**_

 _ **It looks like ten chapters is not going to cut it… as usual thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate them and you for taking your time to read this story. xoxo**_

 _ **Oh and thanks, Rive. You know why :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery."

Dean smirked when he saw Paul walking towards him. "It's a prison cell."

"I was being sarcastic," his manager said, smiling. "Come on, Axl. I've paid your bail."

A cop came to open the door and Dean walked out, exhaling loud. Paul patted his back. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be," he mumbled sadly, replaying last evening's tumultuous event in his head.

 _Ignoring Randy's threat, he continued punching Bray until Roman pulled him off. Dean then turned his attention on him._

" _Why, Roman?" he asked, starting to tear. "I thought we meant something to each other."_

" _Dean," he said, trying to come close to him._

 _Dean pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me, Roman. Don't you put your hands on me!"_

 _He ignored Roman's crushed look._

" _I've called the cops. They're on their way here," Randy announced._

They walked to the front of the station where Dean found Roman sleeping on a chair. He frowned at Paul. "What's he doing here?" he asked.

"He's been here the whole night," Paul said quietly. "He refused to go home. I think he's even missed his classes this morning."

Dean straightened his lether jacket. "Well, he's partly to blame."

Paul gave him a look. "Dean. This is Bray Wyatt. And given your history with him, do you really think that Roman would throw himself at him?"

"They almost kissed, Paul. I saw it myself."

"Are you even listening to me? Bray Wyatt, Dean. He's a manipulator and with all that's happened with you both in the past, I wouldn't doubt that he probably pushed Roman into doing something like this."

Dean had to grudgingly admit to himself that Paul was right. "Maybe you're right," he grumbled.

"Of course I am."

"But I have nothing to say to him."

Paul laughed. "Okay. I guess maybe I'll introduce Seth to him then. I know Seth was checking him out-"

"You'll do no such thing!" Dean burst out.

Roman's eyes began to open at the sound of that. He shook his head to wake himself up before his eyes met Dean's and he stood up immediately. "Dean!" he said, slightly jogging towards him. He pulled him into a fierce hug, as if he were afraid that Dean would disappear.

Dean stiffened and tried to squirm.

"I was so worried about you," Roman murmured against his hair. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Dean all but melted against him then. He returned the hug before pulling away. "Well, I'm fine," he said gruffly. "So don't you worry your pretty head about me."

"But-"

"Go home, Roman."

Paul cleared his throat. "Maybe I'll just check the weather outside." He pinched Dean's hand before walking out of the station.

Dean turned his attention back to Roman. "Well? Go home." He didn't wait for Roman to reply and stalked off as well. Roman was hot on his trail as Dean exited the station and began to walk to find a taxi. It was irritating Dean. He turned around and stopped short that Roman bumped into him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You asked me to go home."

"Yes I did."

"But you're home to me, Dean. Wherever you are, as long as we're together, it feels like home."

Dean was stunned into silence then. "What?" he repeated after a while.

"I said you're home to me. I love you, Dean. I had no choice and I thought I was doing the right thing. What you saw about Bray and me-"

"Stop it. Go back to the second sentence."

Roman smiled at him then and Dean felt himself elevate. "I love you, Dean."

Nope. He was not dreaming. He had heard it right the first time around. "You love me?" He pulled Roman to him. "Well, what took you so long to say it?"

"I was scared."

"Of _me_?"

"Of my feelings for you. Dean, I've never been in love before."

"You've never been in relationships?"

"Nothing of significance to me."

Dean felt humbled to hear such a declaration. He had been in love a long time ago. Sami Callihan. And after that relationship had ended, he didn't think he'd love anyone again.

Until Roman.

He hadn't counted on Roman.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman murmured.

Dean's eyes met his. "You." He held Roman's hand. "Come on. Let's go home… umm my place, I mean."

* * *

The two mugs of tea were on the coffee table. An opened packet of Oreos were beside. Dean was lying on Roman's lap, relating to him about the auditions.

"Dean," Roman said suddenly. "I should come clean about Bray."

"Okay. Because I really want an explanation, Roman."

"Bray came to see me last Wednesday at the cafe and he threatened me. He said that if I didn't stay away from you, he'd end your career. I think he knows some people in the music industry, Dean."

Dean sat up and sighed. "Of course he would. It's not the first time this has happened."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean reached out his hand and held Roman's in it. "It's okay, Roman. You're the innocent one in this whole mess."

"I don't understand."

"You are my reason to quit drinking, Roman. You're a wonderful human being. Sami… he's the reason why I started drinking heavily."

"Who's Sami?"

"My ex… Bray's brother." He sighed. "Bray and I used to be friends, Roman. Our bands traveled in the same areas from time to time together. Sami used to be in the Wyatt Family. Oh umm that's Bray's band's name by the way. Anyways, I liked Sami a lot. He and I used to talk for hours when we traveled together. He was just like me. He was carefree, dangerous, wild… so we went out. I fell for him hard. Bray didn't take too kindly to us dating. He was furious if anything. I tried to reason with him and assured him that it was different with his brother and me but he was adamant that I stay away. So Sami and I dated in secret and it was alright in the beginning until Luke Harper spotted us and went straight to Bray. I thought that the Bray would have been furious but he welcomed us together. Said we had his blessings. Or so I thought."

Roman straightened. "But what reasons would Bray have against Sami and you?"

"He wanted Sami to focus his time on him. Sami was doing everything for them, Roman. He was their bassist but he was also their personal assistant. He ran errands for them, was doing menial tasks. When it had first come out we were dating, he stood up against Bray. Bray didn't like that one bit. He called Sami an insolent child."

"Bray's got control issues."

"Oh he's got that and more. It was okay at first between Sami and me after Bray's agreement. Until I started to become as bad as Jeff and Matt were. I drank when I was in high school but it was never as bad as it was with Sami. We did stupid things together. We took drugs, drank till the sun came up, partied hard. At that point, it wasn't a big deal with the band. We were performing underground; people don't give a damn about stuff like that. Heck, they thrived on that."

Dean paused for a while, the painful memories flooding his mind. Roman gave his hand a squeeze. "You don't have to talk about this, Dean."

"But I want to, Roman. I need you to understand. Okay, where was I? It was nine months into our relationship and I wanted to surprise him. So I thought I might as well ask Bray for some suggestions. Bray was enthusiastic, probably too much but I never took notice. He kept giving me drinks after drinks till I just blacked out. The next thing I know, water was being thrown on my face. I'm in bed in God knows where with this person I don't know and Sami was screaming at me. I tried to get a hold of my thoughts but he threw a fist at me. I saw Bray behind him smiling deviously."

"Dean," Roman said, his voice strained. "I'm so sorry."

"You weren't the one who did it, Roman. I tried to apologise and get Sami to see it from my point of view but he refused to listen to a word I had to say. And just like that we were over. Or so I thought. Our band had written a bunch of new songs we were going to perform and I had shared those songs with Sami-"

"Oh no. He gave those songs to the Wyatts?" Roman guessed.

"Yeah. The guys were furious with me. Except Corey. He stood by me. There was no way to go to court because those songs weren't performed yet nor were they copyrighted."

"This was before you met Paul?"

"Yep. You can imagine my anger towards Sami though and when I confronted him, he spat in my face and told me that he only dated me for my songs, that it was nothing more than a job he had to perform for his brother. He called me worthless. I started drinking heavily after that, trying to wash away the pain. Eventually it faded with time but the habit remained."

"Dean, you know I wouldn't... That is to say… In the cafe-"

"I know, Roman." He pulled Roman into his arms. "After Sami, I didn't think I'd fall in love again. Until I met you and I really _liked_ you ever since we talked, Roman. You weren't fazed with my fame. You were humble and goal driven… different from the other guys I went out with. You inspire me to be a better person. Your kindness to me even when I had made you feel awful… I am grateful to you, Roman for saving my life."

* * *

Paul had good news for the band on Thursday. He had hired a bodyguard for them. He made the announcement to them in the studio where they were rehearsing. Obviously none of them were thrilled about it.

"Do we really need one?" Corey asked. "I doubt we have deranged fans or stalkers."

Seth shrugged. "I hope it's a chick."

"It's not," Paul replied.

Dean made a face. "Then we're not interested."

"Paul, I swear to God if it's that UFC wannabe-" Seth warned.

Paul was excited. "I couldn't say no to him. He's phenomenal."

Luke's eyes darted to Karl's. "Uh… that's AJ. He's the phenomenal one."

"He's special. Brock Lesnar is special."

"Why because he looks like he can beat the crap out of you?" Seth scoffed.

"Actually he can beat the crap out of anyone."

"Okay," Dean interrupted. "Can we talk about the other news you have for us, Paul?" He really didn't want to get into the topic of a man who looked like he was on steroids 24/7.

Paul seemed even more excited. "Oh that. I got you guys a gig on Friday."

Corey spat out the water he was drinking. "What? That's tomorrow, Paul! We haven't even finalise a set list yet."

"I know! Look, you need to perform together to gain experience before your big opening in a week. That way, you won't look like a bunch of rejects thrown together." He looked at Karl and Luke. "No offence, boys."

'None taken," Karl replied.

"The heck are we supposed to play?" Seth whined. "Jeez, Paul."

"Let's just do some covers," Dean suggested. "Stuff we used to jam too. You know classic rock songs."

Luke nodded. "That sounds great. We can play some Bon Jovi, Def Leppard…"

"See?" Paul beamed proudly. "It'll be at the Javawocky. I kind of owed Randy that after Dean's little Royal Rumble on Tuesday."

"Royal Rumble?" Dean replied. "Bray Wyatt's lucky that he's not that badly injured. All he has is a broken nose."

"You can't complain, Deano. Roman will be there," Corey said.

"And Brock!" Paul said.

"What?" Seth complained. "Oh no. I do not want a Lego head to be anywhere near this band."

"He does not have a Lego head!"

"Sure, Paul. Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

* * *

Their set list looked impressive to say the least. As the band walked into Javawocky on Friday after a grueling practice session the day before, Dean's eyes scanned the place for Roman. He knew he was working today so that meant he could catch their performance too.

"I am the face that runs this place!"

The band turned to see a frustrated AJ Styles complaining to Randy who looked amused at what was going on in front of him. "No, you're not. I own this place and I don't see your name on the performers' list."

Chris Jericho adjusted his scarf and stood beside AJ. "Listen to us, you stupid idiot. We'll play where we want, whenever we want. So you just pencil us in that clipboard of yours and we're good. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Randy laughed. "Both of you, get the hell out before I call the cops on you two meatheads."

AJ looked miffed. "You'll regret this. You'll regret messing around with Y2AJ!" As they grabbed their guitar cases, AJ saw Karl and Luke. "Guys!" he said, nodding his head.

"Phenomenal," they both replied.

"I'm getting out of this dump," he announced.

Randy smirked at him. "Sure. This dump doesn't welcome you either. Oh and by the way, send my regards to Cena. He's welcome here anytime."

"Cena no longer plays the guitar," Karl informed Randy.

AJ laughed boisterously. "How could he anymore? After what I did to him? I did what I had to do and that was to beat up John Cena!"

"He's now into rapping," Luke explained to Randy. "He's doing underground rap battles as the Doctor of Thuganomics."

Randy sighed. "It's a shame. You guys still in contact with him?"

"Yeah. We're going to his show tomorrow," Karl said.

Dean smiled as he watched Randy take out his name card. Sometimes things had a way of working out, he realised. Just like Roman and him.

"Can you give this to him? I'd love to see him again. He was here last week for lunch but I forgot to give him my number," Randy said, passing his card to Karl.

AJ was furious. "What? Why are we talking about him? The Phenomenal One is here! You don't have to be a fan of Cena anymore; you can be an AJ Styles fan."

"You're still here?" Randy laughed at him.

"Let's get out," Chris said to AJ. "This place is infested with losers."

They exited, grumbling about rejects. Dean smiled at their direction before he walked over to Randy. "Have you seen Roman, Randy?"

Randy adjusted the microphone stand. "He's on his break. You just missed him by five minutes. Usually, he goes out to grab a salad or something. He'll be back by two."

Dean sighed and was about to text Roman when Paul announced, "Alright, guys. Twenty five minutes to go."

Brock Lesnar showed up true to Paul's words and he was standing behind Corey who was tuning his rhythm guitar. The man was literally breathing down Corey's neck. Seth was annoyed with the whole thing and expressed his disappointment to Paul who asked Brock to stand in the corner and keep a lookout for anyone suspicious.

Upon hearing that instruction, his eyes fixed on Randy who was chatting with a customer.

"That's the manager," Luke informed him.

The place was packed to the max by one thirty. Dean looked over at Corey who gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you all for being here," he boomed into the microphone. "We really appreciate it. Today, Steel Hounds will be covering some classic songs for you. But first, we'd like to take this opportunity to introduce to you our two new members, Karl Andersen, our drummer and Luke Gallows, our bassist. You might remember them from The Club."

There was applause from members of the audience.

"I was going to dedicate this song to someone who means a lot to me. Someone who's inspired me to just turn my life around… who saved me from self destruction. He's not here right now but uhh… guess we're going to play it anyways. This song is called Waiting for Superman."

 _He's talking to angels, counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _He's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick him up_

 _In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

 _Waiting for Superman_

Roman walked in then, with a white plastic bag. When he heard Dean's voice, he stopped and just stared.

 _He's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

 _Nothing's making sense_

 _He's been chasing an answer_

 _A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

 _He says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late"_

 _He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

 _He says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"_

 _Left without a kiss_

 _Still, he smiles, oh the way he smiles, yeah_

Dean smiled at him before going into the chorus:

 _He's talking to angels, he's counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _He's dancing with strangers, he's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick him up_

 _In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

 _He's waiting for Superman_

 _To lift him up and take him anywhere_

 _Show him love and climbing through the air_

 _Save him now, before it's too late tonight_

 _Oh like the speed of light_

 _And he smiles_

 _He's talking to angels, he's counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _He's dancing with strangers, he's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick him up_

 _In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah_

 _He's waiting for Superman_

There was a thunderous applause and whistles from the audience. Dean grinned at them. He leaned into the microphone. "That was for you, Roman. You're my Superman."

 _ **A/N LOL a bit of Centon there. The song Dean sang was Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. I love that song! I'm so happy you guys love the story so far. I hope you can bear with me. Just as Roman saves Dean, you will see Dean saving Roman too.**_

 _ **On a side note, I'd like to know if you guys are okay with a flash forward to Roman's internship. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews :-) xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Roman felt as if he had known Dean forever as they gazed into each other's eyes while dining at a diner in town the night before he had to fly off. Dean had rushed out of rehearsals and brought him out to eat because he still needed to get back to the studio after this.

It took a lot for Roman to admit to himself that he had fallen for Dean. It scared him. These feelings were foreign to him.

He could pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with him: the moment he saw him at the library.

Dean had mentioned casually once that he hated reading but the mere fact that he had turned up warmed Roman's heart.

It was on the tip of his tongue - the urge to confess his love - several times. But as he watched Dean descend deeper into the darkness that was alcoholism, he knew he had to hold back.

Then there was Bray.

Bray who threatened to end Dean's career. Roman wanted to save Dean. He just did it the wrong way by unintentionally pushing him away.

Bray had shown up once again with cryptic messages that ironically sounded romantically dark.

His eyes were so intense. Bray had a gift of holding a person's attention. Roman hadn't even noticed that Bray's lips were inches from his.

But once he had heard Dean shouting his name, he was jolted back to reality. Dean looked stricken. Even after Roman had pulled him away from Bray, the anguish he heard in Dean's voice sliced through his heart.

When Dean pushed him away, his blue eyes now cold, Roman was worried he had lost him.

He watched Dean being taken away by the police while Bray was attended to by one of Roman's colleagues. He disappeared at some point.

Something told him that this thing with Bray was far from over.

Feeling responsible, he took a taxi down to the police station where he found Paul who tried to coax him to go home.

But sleep wasn't important to him. At that point neither was his school. Roman wanted to see Dean. He wanted to hold him in his arms and promise him his unconditional love.

When he saw Dean, he hugged him tight. He didn't want to let go of Dean.

When his declaration rolled off his tongue, he felt relieved. He felt loved.

Roman wouldn't hurt Dean intentionally nor would Dean do the same to him. It was a feeling of pure bliss.

Dean kissed him then and excused himself to head back to the studio.

Roman watched him go with a smile.

* * *

"Dean, you're like a million miles away. What's wrong?"

Dean frowned at Corey who was looking at him keenly. Karl, Luke and Seth had gone to get some takeaway for lunch. Now it was just the two of them in the studio.

"This is the longest I'll be away from Roman," he admitted.

Corey laughed. "It'll have to happen eventually, Dean. I'll be leaving Eva behind too. This is just the start. Once we release our next album, we'll have to start touring again."

"Yeah, well. I didn't expect it to be this… painful."

"How's he taking it?"

"Roman's a laidback guy. I doubt he'd tell me not to go."

Corey nodded in understanding. "Exactly. Because that's what good partners do, Dean; they support each other's dreams and goals."

"You're right."

"And he clearly adores you. I'm sure he's cheering you on from here despite the distance."

"Why did he have to be such a good guy?"

"Yeah. How dare he be so supportive of you and not want to tie you down here..."

Dean grinned at his friend. "Shut up, Core."

His friend laughed. "Dean, you've got yourself a good guy. So just be thankful and enjoy the journey."

"I'll try," Dean replied. "For him, I'll try."

* * *

"Dr Flair is on medical leave for a week," Dean Helmsley announced in Roman's Treatment Strategies and Ethical Considerations class on Monday. "But fear not. We have someone here to educate you in his absence. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome Dr Joseph Namakaeha from the Hawaii Island Recovery Centre, a facility that is number two in the world for dealing with addiction treatments. Dr Namakaeha, if you'd please."

Dr Namakaeha walked to the front and Roman felt guilty immediately for finding the man attractive. He had brown hair and was well built and carried himself with confidence.

"Thank you, Dean Helmsley for having me. Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to be here… surrounded by such brilliant minds."

Dr Namakaeha asked questions about preferred treatments for gambling though none of it was directed at Roman and the class responded with enthusiasm.

When lesson was over, he thanked them for their participation. "Oh and is there a Roman Reigns here? I'd like to see you."

Roman gathered his books and walked towards the professor who looked beautiful upfront. His eyes were green and though he had a scar near his left eyebrow, it seemed to enhanced his look.

Snap out of it, Roman, he warned himself.

"You wanted to see me, Dr Namakaeha?" he said.

Dr Namakaeha smiled. "Aaah a fellow Polynesian. This makes me really happy now." There was a twinkle in his eye. "You came highly recommended by Dr Flair. He bragged about you to a bunch of us at our class reunion. I know that he offered your an internship at Faith and Serenity Centre but I was hoping you'd consider my centre. You know it would be nice having a brother there."

Roman was humbled yet again. This opportunity was far more prestigious. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes," he said. "We would be lucky to have you with us, Roman though I fear you'd be a distraction to all of us. A good distraction."

Was Dr Namakaeha flirting with him? "The offer sounds great… but I'd need to think over it."

"That's not a problem. Let's meet up for dinner tomorrow night and you can give me your answer then." He winked at Roman and patted his shoulder before walking off.

Roman turned to face him. "You don't have my num-"

"Sure, I do. I got it from Dr Flair."

* * *

"It seems like a good opportunity," Roman told Dean over the phone later that night as he made tea.

"But it's in Hawaii," Dean said. "That's too far away from me."

"I understand but Dean, I think I'd like to go. It's only the second best facility in the world. I can only imagine the things I'd learn."

"Sounds like you've already made your decision."

Roman sighed. "Dean, I need your support."

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised. "It's just that I know I'll miss you like crazy. But I agree. It is a good opportunity and something you can strike off your goals list. I guess I'm okay with it. Though I don't trust this professor of yours. I don't trust good looking men in general."

"You Googled his picture?"

"You bet I did. If he even tries anything tomorrow, I'll be clocking his face."

"I doubt it, Dean. He's just interested in my academic achievements."

"Have you looked into the mirror, Roman?"

* * *

Brock was bouncing up and down in the lobby of the Hilton. Paul hadn't noticed as he was on his phone talking to someone from a magazine while the band sat down on the lobby bench waiting for their ride to the concert venue.

Dean turned to look at Seth instead as Brock's bouncing was giving him a headache.

"What the hell is up with Brock?" Corey whispered. "He's like that Duracell bunny that goes on and on."

"Why is he here again?" Dean asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "He's our bodyguard, remember?"

Dean forgot about that. It was their first night here and he was already missing Roman like crazy. This was bad. No one had ever made him feel that way. Not even Sami. To make matters worse, he had to worry about Roman's professor whom made Dean feel inferior with his good looks.

"Why are you scowling, Axl?" Corey asked.

"Nothing," Dean muttered.

Karl and Luke were busy sipping on their complimentary milkshakes that the hotel gave them. "This is the best shake I've tasted," Luke commented. "Aaaah the benefits of being a popstar. Mixing vanilla with butterscotch and caramel… Mmmmm…"

Dean laughed. "You mean The Club never had such perks?"

"Nothing like this, I can tell you that."

"By the way, guys," Seth said. "Job well done during sound check just now."

"Told you we were made for this band."

"Speak of angels and they shall appear."

Dean frowned at the sound of the voice. Bray Wyatt, that twisted hobo. Just when Dean thought he had gotten rid of the guy, he was back in the picture again. He was walking through the lobby with the entire Wyatt Family with him.

"Don't let him get to you, Dean," Seth reminded him.

Paul hung up his phone at that moment and his eyes widened at the sight of Bray. "Oh no," he moaned. "What are they doing _here_?"

"They have a concert," Karl replied. "I saw it on my Facebook feed."

Brock Lesnar turned his attention from Paul to the Wyatts. He stalked towards Bray. "Brock, no!" Dean said, blocking his way. "You stay out of this. This is my fight!" He turned to Bray. "I should have finished you off."

Bray laughed. "Oh Dean. My sweet angel."

"Not this again," Corey groaned, coming up behind Brock. "Look, Wyatt, can't you just let it go?"

Dean's eyes never left Bray's. "Dean Ambrose, you're standing in _my_ way unfortunately. I know your little Samoan prince is your world and I've got your whole world in my hands."

Brock pushed Dean aside when he was about to jump on Bray. Seth held Dean back. "You asshole! I'll get you! You hear me!" he shouted.

"Dean, calm down!" Corey said.

People were starting to look at their direction. Security were now heading towards their commotion.

But Dean was on fire. "You want to play games, Bray? Then fight me! Fight me! I'll rip your hair off your scalp and burn it in front of your face!"

Bray laughed, stared at Brock from head to toe before he walked towards the elevator. "Games are not over, Dean," he shouted out over his shoulder. "They've just begun. Run!"

* * *

Roman rubbed his eyes, sat up and stared at the alarm beside his bed when his phone rang. He checked his caller ID before pressing the green button. "Dean?" he yawned. "It's one in the morning."

"Roman, are you okay?" Dean asked, his voice frantic.

"Yeah I am." He started to lie down again. "Why?"

"Listen to me, Roman. Keep your eyes open from anyone suspicious, do you understand?"

"Dean, I know you're worried and all but I'm fine."

"I saw Bray in the hotel lobby of where I'm staying, Roman."

Roman's eyes widened then. "What?"

"Yeah he was making remarks about… Look just keep a lookout okay? I'll be back in a few days."

"Yeah, okay."

"I love you, Roman."

Dean hung up then before Roman could reply. He stared at the phone before putting it back into the charging dock.

Bray was back again. What did he want this time?

* * *

Roman's day went about normal at school.

He turned two papers in while spending a free hour researching on housing in Hawaii.

No tests for his Applied Human Growth and Development class this time around. His professor gave a lecture on personalities of addicts instead.

As he was walking out from his class, he heard someone call his name. Dr Namakaeha was walking towards him, books in his hand.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah. I-"

"Give me a minute. Let me put my books on Dr Flair's table."

Roman waited outside the faculty's office. Dr Namakaeha came out, smiling. "Let's grab a bite. I can't make dinner tonight. I have a bunch of papers to grade."

He brought Roman to a deli two blocks from the college. As they waited for their orders, Dr Namakaeha leaned forward and gaze at Roman who felt his face heating up against his will.

"So you were saying."

"Right. I'd be privileged to do my internship at your facility, Dr Namakaeha."

"Please, Roman. Call me Joseph."

Dr Namakaeha then went on to explain about the centre. They provided holistic therapy, aftercare support, eye movement desensitization and reprocessing and something that caught his interest, wild dolphin assisted psychotherapy where patients interact with the wild dolphins in the ocean.

By the end of lunch, Roman was even more excited about his internship. He looked forward to going out to the Pacific and grow as an individual.

 _ **A/N When I wrote Dr Namakaeha, I had Jason Mamoa in mind. Heck his name is from Jason's full name lol. Hope you can forgive me if the writing's a bit sloppy or whatnot. I'm currently going through depression but writing helps make it a bit easier.**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Words cannot describe my gratitude. You guys are going to love what follows next. xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

"Our primary treatment program is 6 weeks long."

Dean smiled at the brunette receptionist at the registration counter as he slid his signed acknowledgement form across the table to her. "Sure. Thank you."

He felt Roman squeezed his hand. Dean forced himself to put on a brave face. No matter the distance between them, he had to be strong.

"Our patient service associate, Kevin, will be showing you to your room," she concluded.

A plump man who reminded Dean of a life size teddy bear strolled up to him. "This way, Sir."

Dean followed behind, his hand still linked with Roman's. His black duffel bag was slung over his shoulder, its contents probably packed more than was necessary.

But rock stars always travelled in style. It was their right. He was thankful the centre allowed him to check in on a Saturday. The rest of Steel Hound's four gigs in LA was without any hiccups. Fans welcomed them, welcomed Karl and Luke. It was more than they had anticipated. Plans were made to head back into the studio once Dean had completed his treatment to start working on the new album.

He was already looking forward to it.

The room was nicer than Dean had expected. The walls were warm toned. There was a single bed with a green headboard. Beside it was a writing desk.

A small cupboard was at the corner for his clothes. No hangers but Dean figured it was because they didn't want anyone trying to harm themselves.

Kevin excused himself when a doctor called him.

Immediately, Roman pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Ro. It really means a lot."

Roman gave him a cheeky grin. That was a first. Dean hid a smile then. "Think we have time for a quick one?"

Dean threw back his head and laughed. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Roman?"

"I'm just saying…"

They both started to unpack the things he had brought from home: some t-shirts, flip-flops, sweatpants, briefs…

By the time it was neatly arranged, Kevin informed Roman that it was time to go.

Roman kissed him hard on the mouth then. As if he was afraid of Dean forgetting him. They were both breathing hard when they broke the kiss.

"I'll call you soon, okay?" Dean said.

"Okay."

"Remember what I said about Bray."

"I remember."

Dean couldn't resist kissing him once more before he watched him leave the room. He sat on his bed with a sigh.

This was going to be the longest six weeks of his life.

* * *

Roman had just finished wiping the last table before calling it a night. Dinner wasn't busy tonight so he has time to read up on aftercare support for loved ones after rehabilitation.

"Is this place still opened?"

Roman found Dr Namakaeha standing at the door. "Dr… er I mean Joseph."

Dr Namakaeha or Joseph smiled widely at him. "You work here?"

"Gotta pay the bills somehow."

"That's true. I was looking for a coffeehouse and I saw that the sign was still on. Imagine seeing you here."

Roman looked at the coffee machine. "I could pour you a cup."

"No, it's fine," he said walking towards Roman. "I don't want to impose." He looked around the café. "How long have you worked here?"

"Three and a half years."

"That is long."

"But I like it here and Randy is a good boss. He's flexible with my schedule." He went to pour Joseph a cup. After all the rest of it was going to be discarded later.

Joseph thanked him when he brought him the mug and took a sip. "Good coffee."

"Randy uses organic beans. He believes in giving back to the local community." He arranged the napkins on the tray for the morning crew so that they'd have one less task to do.

"You're very attractive, do you know that?"

Roman turned around and found Joseph standing near him. When did he even walk over? Up close, he noticed that his eyes were a nice shade of dark green. Roman fought down the nervousness he was feeling.

"I like you a lot, Roman," he said huskily. "I want you."

Joseph's face was so close to his that he could feel his breath. Roman turned his head away and moved to the door. "S-sorry, Joseph but I should really be locking this place up soon."

Joseph smiled easily. "Of course." He placed the mug on the table. "Thanks for the coffee."

Roman shut the door immediately and leaned against it. What the hell had just happened?

He focused on completing the remainder of his task on hand. Dean had messaged him earlier that he could visit tomorrow and Roman really needed to see him.

* * *

Roman had always known Dean made friends easily. People were always stopping him, wanting to talk or asking him about his day.

He watched him absent-minded, talking to a doctor as if they were long lost friends. Must have been his charm. That would have explained why Roman was allowed to visit him second day into his programme.

"I haven't been acting like a jerk these few weeks, have I?" he asked Roman, plopping down on the lounge couch. "Cause I don't want all these beautiful people to think I'm really a jerk."

Roman said nothing.

The incident with Joseph was burning on his mind and he was in a dilemma if he should let Dean know.

"You okay, Ro?"

"Huh?" Roman said. "Oh yeah. I'm fine."

Dean looked at him keenly. "You seem like you're on another planet."

Maybe he should tell him. He only hoped that Dean wouldn't escape from the centre and kill Joseph. "Dean-" he said but someone interrupted him then.

"Deano!"

Dean grinned at the tall man who shouted out his name. He did some sort of a handshake with him. "Roman, this is Colin Cassidy but we call him Big Cass here."

"Hi," came Roman's reply.

A man with medium hair length was rolling his eyes as he joined them. "Cafeteria is serving pumpkin jello today," he said before admiring his looks in a cell phone.

"And this vain pot is Tyler," Dean added.

"I am not a vain pot, Dean," Tyler huffed. "I just like taking care of myself."

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Roman."

Tyler gave him a quick look over. Roman felt insecure at that moment. "Nice to meet you, Roman."

"Nice to meet you too," Roman replied. Inside, he was feeling nervous. Dean was surrounded by such gorgeous people. He probably paled in comparison to them.

His phone buzzed then and he swiped over the screen.

 _Surprise, Leakee! Mum and I are on our way over!_

Roman groaned inwardly. What were his parents doing here? The last time he saw them was at Thanksgiving last year and that ended on a slightly sour note. He turned to Dean who was laughing with another dude with a weird hairdo wearing leopard pants.

The perks of being a rock star, he guessed. Countless of admirers. Looking at them made him doubt himself. There was nothing outstanding about him physically aside the fact he worked out at home with his dumbbells or at the gym. One of these days, Dean might just find someone while on tour just like these guys and he'd forget about boring and plain Roman.

He stood up, pocketing his phone. "Dean, I have to go."

"What?" Dean looked disappointed. "Don't go, Ro. We can take a walk in the gardens."

"My parents are on the way to the apartment."

"Why don't you ask them to come here?"

"They don't know about you yet, Dean."

Dean pursed his lips. "But you are planning to tell them, right?"

"Of course."

He didn't said when.

* * *

"Leakee!"

Absence made the heart fonder, he thought as he hugged both of his parents in his arms. They were standing outside the door, bearing gifts.

"Where were you?" his mother asked.

"Visiting a friend," he lied.

"Just a friend?" his father teased. "Is your friend Samoan?"

"Yeah." He didn't like lying to his parents but they wouldn't understand. They had an unreasonable bigotry against his choice of partners. They always insisted he choose a Polynesian one. "So? Would you like to go out and grab dinner?"

"That'd be nice," his mother agreed. "When are you going to get a tatau?"

Roman shrugged. He was probably the last man in his family to get inked. Samoans had practised the art of getting tattoos for over two thousand years, a way of demonstrating their ties to their culture. "Ask me tomorrow. Ask me next year."

"You said the same thing last Thanksgiving," his father reminded.

He really didn't want to get into an argument with his parents again. "Okay look if it makes you feel better, I'll get inked today, alright?"

They both looked pleased so obviously they were happy with it. "You'd look good with a sleeve tattoo," his mother added.

"Fine. Sleeve tattoo." He untied his hair and combed it with his fingers. "Now can we go now?"

"Oh and I'm bringing you to the hair salon. You need major hair treatment."

"Mum!"

* * *

Tatu Factory was a Polynesian owned tattoo parlor in town that was usually crowded during the evening. A person had to make an appointment to get inked but when Taavi, the owner of the shop saw Roman, he welcomed him in immediately.

"Always gotta help a brother out, right?" he said.

He sat down with Roman and handed him a health and safety waiver form. Roman filled in some basic information about his health and passed it back.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of design you want?" Taavi asked.

Roman nodded. "Just a tribal sleeved one on my right arm."

Taavi looked at Roman's arm as if he was envisioning a design. "I can do that. It's going to take longer than your usual seven hours. Probably until next morning too."

Roman thought hard. He had classes the next morning but nothing he could not catch up by reading his notes. Plus it'd get his parents off his back. _And_ hopefully it'd impressed Dean. That was an added bonus. "Yeah. I can do that."

"Alright, let's get to it."

* * *

A total of seventeen hours were spent on his arm sleeve tattoo. He went home and napped immediately after that and only woke up in at about four in the evening.

As Roman looked at his tattoo, he felt a sense of pride. Pride in representing his culture. Pride in who he was. His phone rang and he answered it. It was Dean who sounded anxious. "I've been calling you five times today, Roman Reigns! Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, Dean. I was asleep," he apologised.

"Oh well. You do need your rest. So what time will you be coming down?"

Roman remembered his promise to meet his mother today for his hair appointment - though for the love of him, he couldn't understand why she wanted him to go there. "I can't, Dean. I'm meeting my folks again."

"Oh." Dean was quiet for a while. "Are you going to introduce me to them?"

"Well, I will. Just not now, Dean. Maybe when you've checked out."

Dean seemed to have picked up on it. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"What? No."

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"

"No, I'm not, Dean. Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"Because I'm in _here_."

"I promise you that I'm not ashamed of you. I'm proud of you, remember? Look, I'll arrange dinner with my folks and you when you're out of there."

That appeased him. "I'd like that." Then he added, "But I'd still like you to come tomorrow, okay? I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

Dean waited eagerly for Roman the next day in the visitors lounge. A day without seeing him was making him anxious. Something was up with Roman.

First he had left early on Tuesday, seemingly bothered about who knew what since he stepped in. Then he seemed to be on the edge after Dean introduced the new friends he had made. Dean was starting to wonder why Roman's parents didn't know about his existence. Not that Dean told his own parents because he hadn't spoken to them in years.

The automatic doors opened and Dean stood up from his seat immediately but it was just a nurse walking in with a clipboard.

He sat back down again and bit his lip.

Several of the other patients' families or friends were there interacting with their loved ones. Yet here he was, a famous rock star, sitting all alone. The irony.

Then Dean spotted Roman walking through the door. He almost jumped on him until he saw something new on his arm. "Roman, is that a sleeve tattoo?"

Roman grinned at him. "Figures. We haven't seen each other for a day and that's the first thing you say."

"I had no idea that you got a tattoo. You didn't mention anything on the phone."

He laughed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Dean saw some patients from the corner of his eye checking Roman out. He frowned. Even Roman's dressing had changed. He used to wore baggy comic characters t-shirts but now the outlines of his muscular body was shown through his tight black t-shirt.

His hair looked even better and Dean hadn't even think it was possible before. It looked softer, shinier even. His moustache and beard were also manicured.

What happened to his little nerd?

"Uh Dean… are you okay?" Roman asked. "You're frowning."

Dean snapped out of his reverie. "I'm sorry. I guessed it's going to get some getting used to." He allowed Roman pull him into a hug. "I missed you," he said, after pulling apart and he held Dean's hand. "Let's head to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Sure," he replied. "But we'll have to wait though. Corey and Seth will be here too."

Roman yawned. "Sure."

Dean was somewhat bothered by the people who were gazing at Roman. He was not used to this; he was not used to people looking at his boyfriend like that.

Roman sat down beside him and leaned over to kiss. "Feels good to be home," he said softly.

Now this was _his_ Roman. "Yeah. I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too."

About ten minutes later, Corey and Seth were joking around, walking in when they spotted Dean sitting with Roman. Seth did a double take when he saw Roman. "Roman?" he said. "Is that you?"

Roman smiled. "Yeah, it's me, Seth."

Dean wanted to punch Seth. He was practically gawking at Roman who was oblivious to the attention. Corey was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's a handsome man like you doing with Ambrose?" Seth asked.

"Shut up, Seth," Dean replied. "Don't you have a new riff to come up with later?"

Seth looked at Dean and smiled deviously. "Yeah I do. It's called Roman Reigns."

Dean scowled while Roman laughed. He shot his boyfriend a warning look. "Glad you find this funny, Roman."

"Oh come on, Dean. He was just joking."

"I was," Seth said, nodding his head frantically. "Lighten up, Deano." He smiled at Roman. "You can't blame me for trying, Roman. You look so gorgeous now. Can I call you Daddy?"

"Alright. That's it," Dean said, stalking towards him; Seth ran out of the lounge towards the direction of the cafeteria immediately.

Roman was still laughing. Dean nudged him hard in the stomach. He smiled as he rubbed the spot. "You know, Dean. It's okay to be jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

 _ **A/N I apologise for the double updates. I will be taking a break from writing this fic for about a week tops (maybe even longer) to deal with my depression. I look forward to updating it soon when I'm better. As of now I'm looking at 20 chapters in total; I could be wrong again lol.**_

 _ **As usual, thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Roman didn't think that his looks would cause quite the stir but it did. At work, random people would slip him their numbers when they made payment for their meals.

Even AJ Styles, who had dined there, pinched his butt after placing his order. After settling his bill, he smacked it.

Randy saw that and offered Roman the choice to press sexual harassment charges.

Dean was acting strange too.

He would call Roman a few times throughout the day, talking about anything and nothing.

Then there was Dr Namakaeha or Joseph. Roman had tried to brush aside his advances but the man was persistent.

An incident occurred in class on the day Dean was four weeks and two days into his treatment.

 _The class had started packing up their things, proceeding to the next lesson. Joseph called him to hand him an information kit about the centre._

 _As he was passing the kit, it fell on the floor. Roman bent down to retrieve it about the same time as Joseph but apparently his professor had other plans._

 _He lunged for Roman, tackling him to the ground. His lips were on Roman's immediately, kissing him, his tension melting into it while his hands were groping him all over before gripping him tightly._

 _Roman somehow broke free, taking his bag and running out._

When he visited Dean on Saturday that same week, Roman avoided looking him in the eyes.

He convinced Dean to ask the doctor in charge for the day to allow him to close the door of his room.

Alone in the room, he took Dean passionately, in ways that surprised even Dean himself.

"I'm not complaining, Roman but whatever's gotten into you, I like it," he said as he put on his t-shirt. "That was intense."

Roman kept quiet as he put on his watch. He could feel Dean's eyes on him. "Roman, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he apologised.

"What are you apologising about? That's our best one yet."

He swallowed hard. "I-"

There was a knock on the door before Kevin opened it. "Sorry, Dean. We can't keep it closed longer than half an hour."

"No worries," Dean said. He turned to Roman. "You were saying?"

"I'm dropping out of school."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Why? Education means so much to you."

"I have no choice. I'll have to make another career choice. I mean I have my job at the café and-"

"Ro, Ro, Ro!" Dean said. "Slow down. Why do you want to quit? Did something happened? It's that professor of yours, isn't it?"

Roman remained silent.

Dean stood up, clenching his fists. "Roman, did something happened between the two of you?"

He didn't dare answer. Dean was glaring at him.

"Roman," Dean said slowly with a warning tone.

Roman shook his head.

"Fuck, Roman. Just tell me!"

His boyfriend was never one to let things go easily. "He… he kissed me," he finally admitted.

Dean went ballistic as expected. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"No, Dean. Please!"

But his boyfriend was out the door, heading towards the registration counter. He slammed his fist on the desk. "I want to check out now!"

"Dean-" Roman pleaded, pulling him towards an empty meeting room. He pushed Dean in and shut the door behind them.

"No, Roman!" Dean spun around to face him. "I warned you what I would do to him if he tried anything funny!"

"I'll file my withdrawal letter-"

"Are you crazy? Throwing your dreams away for him? Fuck, Roman! I'd rather give up my band than see you quit your goals!"

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Then report him to the school, Roman! Do it or I will!" When Roman shook his head vehemently, Dean pressed, "Why are you so scared of reporting him?"

"Who would believe me, Dean? There wasn't anyone else in the room."

"That doesn't mean you should hide!" he snapped. "Don't let him get away with this!"

* * *

Roman sighed as he opened the door of his apartment. It took a long time to placare Dean before he left.

Mark was kind to give his parents a set of keys so that they could stay over while he was out of town.

"I'm home," he called out, entering the house. "Sorry I'm late. I-"

His voice died in his throat. Sitting on the couch with his parents was Joseph. There was tea on the table with some keke fa'i which was Samoan banana cake and Fa'apapa, baked coconut bread.

"Your boyfriend stopped over and we got to talking," his mother said cheerily. "You never told us you were seeing someone, let alone a professor."

Joseph looked over at Roman and smiled. "Hi babe, had a great day?"

Roman looked at his parents who were smiling at him widely. "Uh… I had an okay one."

"Oh Roman," his mother gushed. "We are so happy for you both. And look what he made for you."

Roman sat down on the couch next to his father. "Son, don't you want to sit next your boyfriend?"

Roman looked back at the spot beside Joseph. "Oh… yeah. Of course." He got up and sat there. Joseph put his hand on his waist.

Roman felt caught in the middle. His parents were darn pleased of him having Joseph and all he had wanted to do was to make them proud.

Joseph leaned over to kiss him on his cheek. It took all of Roman not to shudder.

"Will you be staying over, Joseph?" his father enquired. "We hope you do. We plan on making you both a nice breakfast spread tomorrow."

Roman's hard pounded fast. What? He fervently hoped he wouldn't.

Joseph squeezed Roman's hand. "Well I was going to head home but sure I'll stay over."

Fuck.

* * *

"Your parents seem like nice people."

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing here, Joseph? How do you even know where I live?"

Joseph walked up to Roman and removed the hair tie securing his hair. It fell in loose waves over his shoulder. "I have my ways."

Roman took a step back. "Joseph, I want you to leave."

"Do you really want me to, Roman? After what your parents told me about their happiness of you having a Polynesian partner… of how proud you've made them… are you sure you want me to leave?"

Roman's eyes fell on the floor. This was a web he was now tangled in. If Dean found out, he'd flip. Roman didn't doubt that he'd check out and come straight here to kill Joseph.

Joseph smirked. "I'm yours as you are mine."

"No. You're not. I'm not yours either. My boyfriend-"

"Your boyfriend the rock star? He'll forget about you as soon as he's on the road. With all sorts of beautiful people around him…"

Joseph didn't need to say anymore. That was the one thing that bothered Roman for quite some time.

"Imagine, Roman. They are called rock stars for a reason. Their lifestyles are all about sex, drugs and rock and roll." Roman was deep in his thoughts when he felt Joseph kissed his cheek. "I want you, Roman Reigns. I will have you." He removed his t-shirt. "I'm going to bed. You?"

Roman avoided looking at him. "I don't think so. I'd rather sleep on the floor."

"I won't touch you, Roman. I'll keep my hands to myself."

Roman hesitated before he climbed into his bed. He felt a weight on the bed beside him. "Good night," Joseph drawled.

Roman shut his eyes tight. He was a drowning man.

* * *

When he woke up in the middle of the night, he found Joseph kissing his face. The heck happened to his proclamation? It bugged him to no end. "Joseph!" he hissed, nudging him off.

"I said I'll keep my hands to myself, Roman. I didn't say my lips. Don't fight me, Roman. You want this," he murmured before claiming Roman's lips in an all consuming kiss.

Roman pushed him off. Did the man never quit? "I'm warning you, Joseph."

"What are you going to do, Roman? Give me a black eye? What will your parents think?"

Roman growled. Joseph didn't waste time before he attacked his neck with frantic kisses before going for his lips. He plunged his tongue in, teasing him.

He pushed him off once more, wiping his mouth. "I said stop it!"

Joseph raised his hands. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone."

Roman rolled over and faced the wall. How was he going to explain this to Dean?

* * *

His boyfriend practically jumped into his arms, hugging him tight in his room when he arrived at the centre the next morning. Roman was glad that Dean was in a good mood. He really didn't want to see him angry again.

Yet.

Once Dean found out about Joseph's lies to his parents as Roman's boyfriend, he'd go batshit crazy and he really didn't want to visit Dean in prison.

"Missed me?" Dean whispered in his ear, his voice husky.

"Yeah. I did."

"I have a surprise for you. You'll be receiving it in the late afternoon."

"Will I like this surprise?"

"Oh you'll love it." Dean's smile turned into a frown then. His eyes were on Roman's neck. "I didn't know I gave you that?"

Roman was confused. "What?"

"That hickey on your neck," Dean then chuckled. "You were the one attacking me, remember?" Then he waved it off. "Then again we were both passionate the yesterday…"

"Right." Now what?

Dean's eyes were intense. "I talked to the doctor again."

Roman melted then. "Yeah?"

Dean shut the door and walked towards him. "Touch me, Roman. Put your hands on me."

That did it.

Roman pushed Dean on his bed and climbed on top of him, placing hungry, open mouthed kisses all over his neck.

* * *

Joseph was at home when Roman returned back. "Had a good day?" he asked as he switched to a documentary channel. "It's a beautiful Sunday."

"Cut the crap, Joseph," Roman snapped. "How dare you give me a love bite?"

"To mark you as mine."

"I am not yours! I'm Dean's! Get that into your thick head!"

Joseph chuckled. "So you do have a dark side."

Roman stalked towards his room and slammed the door. He took off his clothes and stepped into the connecting bathroom, needing a warm shower to calm him down.

He knew he was walking on dangerous grounds with Dean. If his boyfriend found out what was going on, he won't just go for Joseph too… he'd be going for Roman.

For keeping the truth from him. For not reporting Joseph. For that damn hickey.

He dried himself up and changed into a tight Superman t-shirt and track pants. Then he heard his parents call him.

Roman came out of his bedroom, patting his hair dry. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing outside his front door was Dean with a bewildered expression. His gaze was on Joseph and Roman's parents before looking at Roman himself.

Dean was here. What was he even doing here? This was bad.

"Roman," his mother asked. "Who is this?"

"This is Dean… my boyfriend," Roman admitted.

There he said it. Now he'll have to face his parents' disappointment.

Dean cleared his throat and extended his hand to Roman's mother. "Hi Mrs Reigns. It's nice to finally meet you."

His mother stared at Dean's hand before looking at Roman. "You're cheating on Joseph? Roman, why?"

Dean gaped. "Joseph?" he repeated. "Roman, what is going on?"

"I raised you better than that, son," his father added, his eyes now cold. "What were you thinking when you hooked up with this white man?"

Joseph laughed and walked towards Roman, putting his hand around his waist. "Dean's a rock star, Dad." He then looked at Dean. "Sorry you had to find out about us this way, Dean."

Roman pushed Joseph's hand away. "There is no us, Joseph!"

Roman turned around and found that Dean was gone. He pushed past his parents, ignoring their yelling and ran down the corridor where Dean was waiting in the lift lobby.

"Dean!" Roman cried. "Dean, I can explain."

"Explain?" Dean yelled, tugging at his t-shirt. "What the hell is going on, Roman? You're cheating on me with this asshole? I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true on how you felt about me."

"It's not like that, Dean. It's-"

Dean held up a hand. "Save it. Just leave me alone, Roman. You _lied_ to me. You said that _nothing_ was going on!"

"Because nothing _is_! Dean, my parents-"

The lift was there already at that moment. Roman was about to follow him behind when Dean pushed him away. "I said stay away, Roman! You've hurt me! I changed my life for you. I thought that you were different. You and I are done. We're through!"

"Dean-" His words were cut off by the door closing on him.

Something snapped inside of Roman then. A sense of anger, nostalgia overcame him. A dark side of him he'd always hidden. He walked to his apartment and glared at his family and Joseph.

His father crossed his arms. "I want an explanation, Roman."

He just stared at his father. "You're not getting any. Leave."

"What? How dare you-"

"I said leave." He turned his attention to Joseph. "You. I don't want any internship in any place of yours." He stalked slowly towards Joseph making him walk backwards towards the opened door. Then he added in a menacing tone, "And if you ever touch me again, I'm going to break your old ass in half."

Joseph was looking at him with worry before he quickly exited. His mother looked at him just as nervous. "Roman…" his mother began.

"Put the key on the table and leave."

His father came out of Mark's room with their bags. "Let's go, Helen."

They left without any incident. Roman slammed door and sank down to the floor, his eyes tearing.

Dean was gone.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the well wishes. I appreciate them. I feel a bit better with medication and rest so I decided to work slowly on this. I hope you like it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

"I thought the point of rehab was to become sober."

Dean ignored Corey's remark as he knocked down another shot of tequila at the mobile bar of his home where he was throwing a party. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I am sober."

"Dean, that's your fourth shot."

"Wasted away again in Margaritaville," he sang loudly. "Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, now I think, - hell it could be my fault."

There were cheers and claps following that.

"Great party, Dean!" Chris Jericho said, raising a whiskey glass.

"Thank you, Chris! Nice scarf!"

"Thanks. It's made of cashmere!" Chris then proceeded to toast with AJ Styles who was laughing with Karl and Luke.

"Dean," Corey said softly. "What happened? Talk to me, man. You were doing so well in rehab and even before that."

"Roman happened," Dean slurred before yelling out, "Roman the liar! Roman the snake!"

"Come on, Dean. You know that isn't true."

"It is true! I saw him and his stupid good looking Aquaman of a hunk professor. That asshole even said he was sorry that I had to find out that way."

"Who? Roman?"

"No! His professor! Keep up with the story, Core. Jeez."

"Right. And you've known Roman a whole lot longer, haven't you, Dean?"

"Jeez. Makes sense though. Beautiful people date beautiful people. Not scruffy men who play the guitar and sing them love songs declaring their undying loyalty!" Dean was getting angrier by the minute. How dare Roman made a fool out of him!

The doorbell rang and Luke went to answer it. Barney the Dinosaur was there. "Uh someone said there was a party?"

"Dude, it's Barney!" AJ said to Karl, laughing before turning to the costumed purple dinosaur. "Hey, Barney. Guess what I did? BEAT UP JOHN CENA!"

Kevin Owens ran up to Barney and removed the costumed head. The entertainer in the costume was a teenager with multiple piercings and blue dyed hair. "Get out of here!" Chris said and the teenager ran out of the house.

Seth walked in about the same time and gawked at the scene playing out in front of him. Dean laughed and hugged him tight. "Sethie! You made it!"

"Dean, what the hell is all this?" Seth asked.

"We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"I'm a single man again!"

"Single… what happened to Roman?"

"He's history just like the Roman emperors before him."

Seth looked at Corey who had reached Dean's side. "How much did he drink?" he asked Corey who shook his head before holding up seven fingers.

"I resent that, Core," Dean replied. "I had two Coronas before you showed up."

"Guys, this party rules!" Luke said before doing a hand symbol with AJ and Karl. Chris started pouting at that before turning to Kevin. "I love you, Chris!" Kevin declared.

"I love you too, man!" Chris said.

Kevin then took the Barney costumed head he was holding and put it on top of Kofi Kingston's head. He started laughing loudly. Dean threw around his neck and joined in before they clinked their Corona bottles together.

"Hey Dean," Bobby Roode, lead guitarist of Charlie Echo, yelled. "Sing us a song!"

"Fuck yeah I'll do it!" Dean replied before running to his mobile bar counter and jumping on it.

"Dean, get down from there!" Corey hissed. "You're drunk as hell and you're going to hurt yourself."

He ignored his friend. "This is dedicated to that weasel, Roman Reigns. I hope he's happy with what he's done to me."

Dean couldn't think straight; logic had left his head a long time since he left Roman's apartment earlier that evening. The only thing that was constant was the pain.

 _Aaah misery my old friend_ , he thought, finishing up his beer before he accepted a microphone from Bobby.

 _There was a time_

 _When I was brokenhearted_

 _Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

 _The tables have turned yeah_

 _'Cause me and them ways have parted_

 _That kinda love was the killin' kind_

 _All I want is someone I can't resist_

 _I know all I need to know_

 _By the way I got kissed_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

 _Your love is sweet misery_

 _I was cryin' just to get you_

 _Now I'm dryin' 'cause I let you_

 _Do what you do down on me_

His stomach churned then, doing a flip flop. Bending down, he threw up the contents of it on the floor before falling down.

 _Isn't it strange? I'm landing._

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself on his couch with a blanket over him. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got up and let his vision clear. He groaned. The pounding headache was something he was going to get used to.

"I have some aspirin and water here," Corey said, sitting down beside him.

Dean swallowed the aspirin and drank some water before putting the glass down on the coffee table. "Thanks."

His rock star friends were sleeping in various position. Despite his headache, he smiled a little when he found AJ, Karl and Luke sleeping on top of one another in a heap.

"For what it's worth, I'm not angry and neither is Seth," Corey added. "He was the one who put you on the couch. I had to call firefighters."

"Call firefighters?" Dean panicked. "For what? Was the house on fire?"

"Nope. The Barney costumed head was stuck on Kofi's head and we couldn't remove it. It took those firefighters forty five minutes to pry it off."

"Oh," Dean chuckled. "That's kinda funny."

"Your drinking wasn't," Corey replied. "Dean, please tell me you're not going back to old habits."

"No promises, Core. I like having fun."

"You may like having fun but this isn't you, Dean. Look, I know you're upset about Roman-"

"Do not mention his name to me again. I don't know such a person."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." He sighed. "Core, we're rock stars, not classical musicians. This is our life. Let's stop following Paul's preachy instructions and just roll with it."

Seth walked in, his hair wet from taking a shower. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better," Dean replied, stretching his arms.

The doorbell rang. Seth took a step back when he saw a bouncing Brock Lesnar in front of him. "What the hell! I don't need this in the morning!"

Paul walked in and dropped the hamper he was holding. "I was going to congratulate you and then I see this! Dean Ambrose! What the hell!"

"Live like a rock star. Party like a rock star," Dean said. "You want a beer?"

"No, I do not want a beer!" Paul replied, indignant.

"Brock?" Dean offered.

Brock nodded. Paul gaped in response. "Brrrrrooocccckkkk!" he protested in horror.

Seth laughed. "Oh this is priceless."

"This isn't funny, Seth," Paul warned. He turned his attention to Dean. "And you! Dean, why? What happened? You obviously did well in rehab otherwise they wouldn't have let you go."

"I just miss the thrill of drinking."

"If Roman finds out-"

"We do not say that name around me."

"What? Did you both have a quarrel, is that it? Look, all couples have fights. Even Brock and I-" He caught himself. "I mean uh… even my friends and I… Oh quit looking at me like that!"

Dean snickered. "I kind of guessed that you two-"

"WE DON'T!"

Corey's face was stunned. Seth was trying hard to control his laughter. Dean was convinced his friend would burst any moment.

His phone rang then and he pressed the red button. He had no time for Roman Reigns.

* * *

"Roman, you look like you've lost your best friend," Randy said. "Is everything okay?"

Roman shook his head sadly as he pocketed his phone and continued wiping menus. "I already did lose him."

"Dean?"

"He misunderstood a situation that I was caught up in and now he refuses to see me. He said that we're over." His heart broke at that. Dean meant everything to him and now that he was gone, Roman didn't think he had it in him to do even the most basic thing.

"Things have a way of working out, Roman. The night is always darkest before dawn. You'll see," Randy said. "Why don't you take the day off? You're my best worker and I hate to see you so down."

"But Randy-"

His boss place a hand on his shoulder. "It's on me, Roman. Get some rest. Go home."

* * *

But Roman didn't head back to his apartment. He went straight to Dean's house. He meant it when he had told Dean that he was his home. As he knocked on his ex boyfriend's door, he took a deep breath. Dean swung the door open and frowned at him. "Well, look who has the guts to show up at my front door. I'm surprised you showed up after the things I said to you," he sneered.

Roman's heart sank. Dean had never looked or talked to him that way before. This was going to be rough.

"Dean, you never gave me a chance to explain," he said slowly.

"Why would I want to listen to a liar?" Dean snapped.

"I didn't lie, Dean," Roman pleaded. "What you saw was Joseph trying to make use of the opportunity to mess up the best thing I have going on in my life. And my parents and their bigotry towards anyone I date who is not Polynesian." He shook his head. "Joseph came over to my place, Dean. He lied to them that he was my boyfriend and they believed him. And I… I didn't want to disappoint them so I went along with it. I was going to tell them eventually but I guess I was too late. He did try to put moves on me but I rejected his advances. I love you, Dean. You're the only one for me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Dean nodded. "That's it? That's your brilliant explanation for your infidelity and I'm supposed to be okay with that? Yeah, I get it. I get it." He pushed Roman and he stumbled. "You know what, Roman? I know what's going to make me feel better." He gave him a hard slap across the face.

That did it. Roman did not deserve this. He stalked towards Dean who took steps back, trying to show bravery but his hands were trembling. "If you put your hands on me again, Dean, you're going to regret it."

"I regret everything, Roman," he said, his voice cracking. "I regret meeting you. I regret kissing you. I regret making love to you. I regret every single time I said I love you!" He shook his head before sneering again, "I have half a mind to nail you in the face right now!"

Roman smirked at him. "Don't hurry on my account. I've got all day, bitch."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Roman looked up to see Paul walking up to the both of them.

"Stay out of this, Paul!" Dean remarked.

"I will do no such thing! This whole thing is a big misunderstanding and you both need to calm down. And when you do, you will actually see how much you love each other and how stupid you've both been acting."

"I'm not stupid! He is!"

"Dean, you're acting like a kid right now. And please freshen yourself up."

"Yeah," Roman added. "You look like a bitch."

"Roman!" Paul said quickly.

"What the hell did you call me?" Dean shouted before he jumped on Roman who easily threw him a fair distance across the hall.

"Dean!" Paul cried out.

But Dean got to his feet and jumped on Roman, throwing punches while Roman blocked him with quick reflex. "I hate you, Roman Reigns. You son of a bitch!" He grabbed Roman by the hair and pushed him on the couch. "I hate your guts. I hate your family. I hate Joseph. I… Fuck I love you!"

Roman's breath was caught in his throat when Dean captured his lips in an angry kiss. He groaned and wrapped his arms around him tight. It barely registered in his head what was going but he wasn't going to complain about this.

Not when he had Dean in his arms like this.

Dean licked his lips and Roman opened his mouth for him, happy to reciprocate his little dance. He felt Dean's hand running through his hair and he melted against Dean like the lovesick puppy he was.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. "I like you angry, Roman," Dean murmured. "I like you pissed off."

"I wouldn't put it past you, you masochist."

Dean laughed and put his head on Roman's chest. Roman smiled as he stroked Dean's hair, contented. This was truly home.

* * *

"I failed, Bray. I am so sorry. I can work out another plan and we can execute it."

A hand raised up and Joseph kept quiet. "You've done enough. This is where I step in and finish the job." The bearded man looked up, his steely eyes focused on someone sitting in the dark. "Sami, it's time."

 _ **A/N Uh oh. What does Bray have in mind? And that escalated quickly between our favorite duo. Brock was bouncing somewhere in the background sipping on that beer while chewing steroids. I think. Also I'm sure we all like Roman angry haha. Anyways thank you for your reviews and support. I appreciate you more than you know. There's something about depression that just fuels creativity. My mind is just on an overdrive right now. Sorry for bothering you guys with the quick updates :-(**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

 _The wolf is hungry_

 _He runs the show_

 _He's licking his lips_

 _He's ready to win_

 _On the hunt tonight_

 _For love at first sting_

 _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

 _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

 _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

 _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

Corey pretended to smash his guitar while Dean looked on at him in amusement. "That's nice, Core. Destroy your guitar, why don't you?"

"Hey, you can always get me another one for Christmas, right?" his friend replied.

Dean stuck a tongue out. "You'd wish." He stood up and adjusted his hoodie. "What time is it?"

"Seven. Are you meeting Roman?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah."

"Dude, look at you. You just can't stop smiling since yesterday."

"Can't help it. He makes me so happy."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but have you both talked?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"About your insecurity about him; him being this hunk not the nerd you fell for."

Dean waved Corey off. "I'll get over it."

"This is not the kind of thing you sweep under the rug, Dean. These things have a way of accumulating before they eventually explode."

Dean couldn't understand why Corey was so hard pressed about this. "Core, we're both fine as we are now. Stop worrying."

He received a message from Roman informing him that he'd be two hours late. Oh well. More time to go shopping.

"Later, Core."

"Dean," Corey called out. "Think about what I said."

Dean nodded and left the studio.

* * *

Dean was contemplating getting some new glasses for his home after some of it was destroyed after his house party two days before.

Things were okay between Roman and him. He had apologised profusely. But Dean couldn't deny that his boyfriend's anger intrigued him.

That menacing tone. That glare.

As he looked at a whiskey glass, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up, he froze.

Sami.

Sami Callihan.

He did a double take. Jet black hair and emo rocker clothes. Yep. It was him alright.

His ex boyfriend stared back at him and grinned devilishly at him. "Dean!"

"Sami?" He frowned. "I didn't know you were back in town." Last he heard he was in Mexico, working as a bartender at some bar.

"I've been around."

"How are you?"

"Good. I miss you."

Dean smirked. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

"Funny because the last time we met, you had stolen my songs and spat in my face."

"Dean, I had no choice. It was all Bray."

"So you spitting at me was all Bray too? Sami, if you're going to lie, at least make it seem realistic."

"But it's the truth, Dean. You, of all people, know him." Sami sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to argue. I just wanted to catch up. Can we grab a drink? You know… for old time's sake?"

Dean looked at his phone. He still had a good hour before meeting Roman. "No. Sorry, Sami. I have nothing else to say to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

"Dean?" Roman asked when he saw his boyfriend walked into the café. "What are you doing here so early? I still have forty five minutes to go."

Dean sat down in a booth. "That's okay. I can wait."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Margarita?"

Roman frowned at him. "Dean…" he said warningly.

"One wouldn't hurt."

Roman's jaw dropped. "I don't believe this. I hope you're joking."

"Of course I am."

He hoped so. Roman knew how alcoholics functioned. Sometimes it was easy for them to relapse and sometimes it was easy to just quit.

Randy seemed troubled as he walked to the cash register. "Is everything okay, Randy?" Roman asked, walking up to his boss.

"Miz called in sick. I have no one on evening shift. Rick can't run shift by himself." He started punching into the cash register.

Roman bit his lip and went over to Dean. After all, Randy had done for him, he owed it to him to help him out.

"Dean? I think I'll have to work double today. One of my colleagues called in sick."

Dean nodded. "I understand. Randy's been a great boss to you. Do what you gotta do, babe."

He kissed Dean. "Thanks, Dean. You're the best."

* * *

Since Roman was now working, Dean decided to get some new t-shirts from the local thrift shop he usually frequented. He found a couple with funny words or pictures and purchased them.

"Dean!"

He groaned when he recognised that voice. "Sami," he replied as he accepted the bag from the cashier. "Are you stalking me?"

"I'm not leaving until you accept my apology, Dean."

"Fine. I accept it. Now go away."

"Look, why can't we be friends, Dean? I'm not asking for much except being friends. We started out that way."

"Because you betrayed me, Sami. How do you expect me to get past that?"

"I told you it was all Bray."

Dean sighed. "I don't know, Sami…"

"Please, Dean. I parted ways with Bray once you guys went to tour Denver. I couldn't forgive him. I couldn't forgive me."

Dean felt bad when he saw Sami tearing. He always felt protective of Sami. Like Dean, Bray and him came from a troubled childhood. "Alright, Sami. Just one drink."

"Oh thank you, Dean."

* * *

They ended up at Firehouse, a bar they used to frequent whenever they were home from the road. Out of nostalgia, Dean ordered a scotch neat while Sami ordered a J&B. They clinked their glasses together.

"To old friends," Sami toasted.

"To old friends," Dean echoed.

They downed their drinks. Dean shook his head, the sensation of the liquid courage sliding down his throat. Was there anything better than a man holding a glass of Scotch? Probably not.

"Another one, Sam," he ordered.

"You've got it," Sam Waters, the owner cum bartender, replied and he started working on Dean's order.

"So," Dean asked, turning to face his ex. "Are you still playing music?"

"Yeah, just not performing live. I'm now teaching it at our local community centre."

"That's noble."

"Thanks."

Sam slid Dean his drink. "I didn't think you'd call it quits though. You used to love performing."

"When you have Bray as your brother, you pretty much don't have passion for anything because you're too busy worrying about his next move."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Are you happy teaching?"

"Very. It gives me a sense of satisfaction." He sighed. "I missed you. Missed your company. We had some good times. Like the time we put pink coloring in Seth's shampoo."

Dean laughed hard. He remembered that Seth had been furious and hunted for Dean who hid until it was time for their performance. "Or the time we were so freaking drunk, we sang on top of the bar counter at Longsville Bar butt naked. I still can't believe we convinced the owner to join us!"

"Too bad he wasn't up for an encore though."

Dean finished his drink. Sam leaned against the counter. "Another one?"

"Tequila. Neat."

"Your usual three shots?"

"Yeah why not?"

* * *

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes while Corey was discussing with Karl on a riff he had been working on.

Seth was snoring on the couch.

Dean leaned back in the couch, reflecting the night before with Sami. They had parted ways after the last shot of tequila had been drank. He had such a great time with Sami and they promised to meet up soon.

He yawned loudly again.

Corey gave him a funny look. "Dean, are you okay? Don't tell Roman and you were going like rabbits last night."

"I wished," Dean replied. "He was working a double shift yesterday. I just slept late, that's all." He looked over at Seth. "What's wrong with Seth?"

"He was out partying with AJ of all people. I don't think I need to tell you how it went."

"You seem disappointed," Dean said.

"Well, I'm okay with the partying. I just don't want our music to be affected."

"Core, all rock bands party hard, drink hard, live hard, rock hard. That's why it's called rock and roll. We're not here to appease people."

"That's fine if we're underground, Dean but we're now catered to the mass market. There's a certain sense of decorum needed."

Dean shrugged. He missed his carefree days of playing underground. Drinking while performing on stage. Cursing freely in concerts. He was grateful for the money they earned by going mainstream but damn it half the time, he felt his hands were tied.

Like a prisoner.

"Dean, why did you slept late last night? Please tell me you did not go drinking."

"Are you planning on giving me a lecture?"

"No. But Roman will when he finds out."

"Which he won't."

"Dean, please stop drinking. You're not a social drinker contrary to what you think. You're an alcoholic and that means that-"

"Core, I love you like a brother but I'm fine. Okay? I'm fine."

* * *

He was fine, he told himself as he listened to Sami relate a funny story later that day at Firehouse.

"You boys want another order? I'm closing early," Sam said. "I've got a family matter to attend to."

"Or," Dean replied mischievously, "You could let us lock up this place like old times and hide the key behind the tyre deco."

Sam stared at them for a while. "Alright. I trust you both. You remember to write your orders down and slip the money beneath."

"You gotcha!" Sami said.

Dean grabbed a green bottle off the shelf as Sam walked out of the door. "Jägermeister?" he offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Sami crowed.

Dean poured them a glass each. "Just like old times," he said before they clinked their glass. He forgot how much he loved the sweet taste and stickiness of the drink. "So."

"Dean, you look so hot right now. You're like wine, bro. You look better as you age."

He threw back his head and laughed. "That's hilarious, Sami."

Sami poured him another glass. "I mean it, man."

"Thanks." He drank more of the sweet sticky drink. "You haven't aged much either."

Several drinks later, Dean was lightheaded, impaired by the loss of his senses. He knew he was laughing - of what he wasn't sure - and he also knew he felt something cold against his neck before his lips felt it. They were then being tugged as he felt something touching him between his thighs.

He moaned. "Roman…" he said, sighing softly.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up to see Sam looking at him with concern. Dean blinked his eyes several times. "You okay, Dean?" he asked. "I came back because I left my wallet behind. Then I saw you being groped while you were out. I pulled Sami away and sent him home in a taxi. He seemed out of it too."

Dean sat up immediately, his heart sinking. _Oh no_ , he thought. "Was I…umm… naked or anything?"

"Fully clothed, Dean. I don't like the idea of anyone being taken in a drunken state. I don't want people coming in here saying they've been raped."

He felt a sense of relief and shame washed over him. He had let Roman down. There was no way he could keep something like this from him. He was right because when he checked his phone, there were twenty four missed calls.

And they were all from Roman.

He finally returned his phone call. With a deep shaky breath, he began, "R-Roman…"

* * *

His boyfriend had prepared for him a home cooked meal of grilled chicken breast with season vegetables as a surprise when he reached the apartment.

Throughout the meal, Roman was cheerful, talking about his internship at Faith and Serenity Centre.

The university had no idea what had happened to Joseph and had made a report to the local authorities.

Dr Flair had apologised to Roman when he returned back and persisted that his offer still stood.

Roman was delighted. "It's a pity though that you're not there. Otherwise I could take care of you."

Dean knew Roman was joking and meant no harm saying that. He played around the lettuce on his plate with his fork. "I-I w-will be there…" This was the difficult part for him.

"You're heading back there for me?" Roman asked, surprised. "Dean-"

"Not for you, Roman. For me. I had a relapse recently."

Roman was staring at him wordlessly.

"And I need to get back there again to sort myself out." When Roman still hadn't said a word, Dean died a little inside. His boyfriend was probably disappointed in him and he had every right to be. "I understand, Roman. I've failed you. You deserve someone better than me, who has no demons they're fighting with day in and out. Maybe," he concluded, voice wavering and body trembling, "Maybe we should break up."

Dean stood up then before Roman was suddenly by his side, pulling him into a bear hug. "I'm not going anywhere, you idiot. My place is and always will be right beside you."

Pulling back, Dean shook his head. "I… I don't deserve you, Roman."

"How about you let me decide what I deserve and don't, huh?" he asked tenderly. "I told you before my mother's a recovering alcoholic. I know how it works. She used to relapse quite a bit before she stopped. There's always a chance she'll relapse again. A step at a time, Dean. I'll be there by your side through and through."

"But there are better people out there for you. I've seen how they look at you."

"Doesn't matter if they're looking. You're the only one I see. And if since we're being honest, I have more reasons to be afraid since you're the superstar… since you'll be on the road half the time."

"I may be surrounded by many people but I'll always want you, Roman. Always. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"Then understand that it's only you that I want, Dean. I'll stand by you. I'm not going anywhere. You got it?"

Dean pulled him him closer. "Yeah I got it."

 _ **A/N I guess some of you may be be disappointed with Dean's relapse. I had two loved ones that are alcoholics and relapses do happen. The important thing is to just offer support and sometimes tough love (though that does have a way of backfiring). What matters is the acceptance and the want to recover which Dean did in this case :-)**_

 _ **I have a new Ambreigns AU called Vermillion out where Roman who is suffering from a heartbreak over Dean having a boyfriend becomes friends with Bray (and maybe more). Strange things happen in town soon and it's up to Dean to save Roman. I hope you'll like it just as well.**_

 _ **Fastlane is approaching the end soon (maybe 5 more chapters?) BUT I am seriously considering a sequel. I'd love to hear your thoughts on that. Thank you for your kindness. You've shown me nothing but love and for that I am grateful. The clouds are still over my head but I'm trying to fight to see the sun. xoxo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Roman considered himself a very lucky man as he watched Dean practise with his band.

He was so proud of him wanting to enter rehab again. It was not an easy step to take but he wanted to get well and that was all that mattered. He checked his watch. He only had an hour to get to work and he really should be leaving soon.

The new song, Rest Assured, finished and the band were putting down the instrument. "That was good, Core," Dean said to his friend. "But maybe tone down the bends like half a step."

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing," Corey agreed. "Well, let's take a five."

Dean walked over to Roman and threw his arms around his neck. "Well, what did you think?"

"I think you're amazing, that's what I think," Roman said, smiling.

"You're being biased, you do realise that."

"Hmmm," he said, pulling Dean closer. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I think it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one."

"The rock star is the lucky one?" Roman replied.

"Yes," Dean affirmed. "We're surrounded by people who often want to leech us off but you… you do your own thing while I do mine. We allow each other to grow as individuals. That's what I always appreciated about you and me… us."

Roman hugged him tight. "That's because love is not selfish," he murmured against Dean's hair. He pulled back. "Well, I'm off to work now."

Dean pouted. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah. I do. After all that Randy has done for me, I owe him a lot."

Mid afternoon was not a busy period for the Javawocky. Roman had time to do his tasks at a leisurely pace while listening to old jazz tunes on Radio Tunes. Randy didn't mind him playing music; he even downloaded songs that he heard from the app too.

A Polynesian man walked in holding some rolls of flip chart paper and took a seat the first booth. Roman's jaw dropped when he recognised him. His ex boyfriend? It couldn't be. "Ferdinand? Is that you?" he said.

The man looked up from the scroll, did a double take and stood up, enveloping Roman in a hug. "Leakee! It's good to see you again!"

Roman beamed at him. "Me? It's good to see you. How are you?"

Ferdinand grinned. "I'm good. Been busy with work as you can see."

"Still travelling a lot, huh?"

"You have no idea. I'm currently working on a new project for that mega book store a few blocks down where the old asylum used to be."

"The life of an architect. I do not admire you."

Ferdinand laughed good natured. "I don't admire me either." He looked at Roman's arm. "Oh… you finally got it! Good for you, Leakee. Although I think you waited too long."

"Tell me about it. I'm starting to wonder why I even waited. Can I get you anything? Chai Latte?"

"You remember."

"I remember everything about you."

"Likewise."

Roman went to the bar counter to make Ferdinand's order. He was similar to Roman: tanned, well built and jet black hair. They broke up because they realised they were better off as friends than lovers.

There was no bad blood between them.

Then Ferdinand had a job offer from a firm in New York so he moved. They had lost touch but Roman always remembered him fondly.

He placed the mug on the table. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Leakee," Ferdinand said. "So how are you? I hope you're closer to working in a rehabilitation centre."

"Close enough. I'm months away from graduation. I've got an internship coming up at Faith and Serenity Centre."

"Are you serious? I'm so happy for you! I hope they offer you a job there."

"If I don't mess things up."

"You? You're Mr Reliable, Leakee. I never had to worry about anything with you around."

Roman chuckled. "Someone had to be the level headed one. You were always in a hurry."

"I know!"

"Well, I'll leave you to doing your thing."

"Maybe we can catch up over dinner? I'll be in town for a week to sort out some stuff."

"I'd like that. I'll have inform Dean though."

"Someone you're seeing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you. Hey, maybe he'd like to join too."

"That would be great. Do you still have my number? Or did you lose your phone again?"

Ferdinand laughed. "You know me so well." He wrote his number on a napkin and passed it to Roman. "Maybe tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"Tonight will be fine. I'll ask Dean and text you the details."

"Sounds good."

Roman left him to look over his plans. He wiped the bar counter table and text Dean about having dinner with Ferdinand.

His boyfriend replied six minutes later: _Okay_.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to expect from this dinner while waiting for Roman outside Garden Bistro. Roman had told him that it was an ex boyfriend whom he had remained friends with. There was nothing serious about their break up; apparently they both realised it was better to remain friends.

His boyfriend was wearing a tight Captain America t-shirt showing off his muscular physique and jeans with a pair of sneakers. Dean still couldn't get over how good Roman looked as some people did a double take.

"Hey you," Roman said, leaning to kiss him. "How was the rest of practice?"

"It was okay," Dean replied, shrugging.

"Just okay?"

"If we keep up at this rate, we may be able to start recording mid next month."

"Dean, that's great news!" Roman cheered. "I bet your fans are eager for new material."

"Hmmm…" _Stop it, Dean_ , he scolded himself. _Roman has already said he only has eyes for you._ Why was he still insecure?

"Shall we go in first?" Roman asked. "Ferdinand will be running late by twenty minutes."

"Sure."

* * *

Dean had not expected Roman's ex boyfriend to be an eye candy but he was. Maybe all Polynesian men were this good looking, he decided.

He watched while his insecurity seemed to be peaking how easily they conversed over dinner. Sure, there was nothing going on between them and Ferdinand and Roman never left him out of topics but Dean couldn't help but compare himself to Ferdinand.

What did Roman even see in Dean?

Ferdinand was smart, seemed worldly and was easy going. Unlike Dean who thought himself as a thrill seeking, attention loving and wild individual.

There was an open mike in the bistro and the owner came on stage to announce that the floor was open to anyone who wished to "do their thing".

Roman grinned at Dean. "Dean, you should go. I bet the people would melt at the sound of your voice."

Dean played with the ends of his jacket. This was his thing, wasn't it? Being in the spotlight, singing his heart out? Why did he feel so damn nervous?

"I don't know, Roman…"

"Wait?" Ferdinand asked excitedly. "You sing?"

"He's a singer," Roman explained, pride in his voice. "The lead singer of Steel Hounds."

"Roman…" Dean said. For some reason, he didn't like the attention. Why, why, why?

"Man, you have to go up," Ferdinand insisted too.

Roman squeezed his hand. "Dean, please? You've got a beautiful voice and I'm sure many people here would think so."

As always, Dean was humbled by Roman's compliment. He forced down his nervousness. He knew exactly what he wanted to sang. He put on a cap and removed his leather jacket before grabbing his acoustic guitar.

After adjusting the microphone and sitting down on the high stool, he leaned towards the microphone. "Hi I'm… Jon Moxley," he lied. The last thing he wanted was for fans to start chasing him. "This is Creep by Radiohead."

He started strumming the strings before his voice started filling the bistro:

 _When you were here before,_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye,_

 _You're just like an angel,_

 _Your skin makes me cry,_

 _You float like a feather,_

 _In a beautiful world,_

 _I wish I was special,_

 _You're so fucking special._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

 _I don't care if it hurts,_

 _I want to have control,_

 _I want a perfect body,_

 _I want a perfect soul,_

 _I want you to notice,_

 _When I'm not around,_

 _You're so fucking special,_

 _I wish I was special._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

 _Oh, oh_

 _She's running out again,_

 _She's running out..._

 _She run run run run..._

 _Run..._

 _Whatever makes you happy,_

 _Whatever you want,_

 _You're so fucking special,_

 _I wish I was special..._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here,_

 _I don't belong here._

There was a thunderous applause that startled him. Dean hopped off the chair and headed back to his seat.

Roman was smiling at him widely. "I told you, Dean. Then again you _are_ a professional singer."

"That was amazing," Ferdinand agreed. "Now I'm thinking of downloading your music."

Dean gave him a small smile while his insecurity reared its ugly head again.

* * *

"That was a nice song choice."

Dean shrugged at Roman as he took off his t-shirt. They had gone back to Roman's apartment after dinner. "Thanks." He jumped into bed and hugged him tight before dropping frantic kisses all over Roman's face.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Roman asked. "You were quite tense tonight."

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about the album."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

Roman pulled him on top of his body. "Stop worrying, Dean. You're one of the best singers out there and even your band plays great music."

Dean kissed him. "Roman, why do you love me?"

"Because you're everything I'm not. You're daring, you have a zest for life and you know how to have fun."

"That's why?"

"Well, you're very charming too…"

"I had no idea that you loved that about me."

"Opposites attract, Dean."

"You're right."

* * *

"I have good news for all of you," Paul announced the next day to the band the next day in the studio.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What? A surprise gig?"

Seth rubbed his hands gleefully. "You're getting rid of Brock?"

Paul looked annoyed. "I am not getting rid of Brock. He stays."

"We don't _need_ a bodyguard, Paul."

"My client, Brock Lesnar, will continue working for this band in the capacity of bodyguard. No. That's not the point. The point is I have scheduled another gig for you at the Javawocky due to popular demand."

"What?"

Dean shook his head. "Umm… Paul, we're a world famous band. Not a cover band."

"Randy requested it and I couldn't him down." Paul looked knowingly at Dean. "Dean, surely you don't have a problem considering your boyfriend is working there."

"This has nothing to do with Roman, Paul. This is our band's reputation."

"There will be tickets sold for this event. And all money goes to Make A Wish Foundation."

Corey sighed. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"It's good publicity for this group," Paul insisted. "Trust me."

"So when is this gig?" Dean asked, sipping his coffee.

"Tomorrow."

Dean choked on his drink and started coughing. "What? Paul, what is it with you and last minute announcements?"

"Stop complaining, Dean. We started selling these tickets secretly online through your fan club a month ago."

"What?!"

* * *

Fans were thrilled to see Steel Hounds at the Javawocky. Many wanted autographs but Brock was bouncing behind them and that seemed to scare them off.

Dean had to hold Seth back from exchanging heated words with Brock. He knew Roman would not come anywhere near as they had yet to announce to the public of their relationship. Out of respect for Roman's preference for anonymity, Dean maintained his distance even though he really wanted to jump into his arms right now.

The few people who attended the previous session at the coffeehouse didn't seem to think much about Dean's song to Roman and according to Paul, not much was mentioned on Dean's love life.

So they were safe. For now.

Members of the media appeared to ask questions to the band: when was the new album due, were they in touch with Jeff and Matt and was there any chance they would go on another world tour.

The answers were by end of the year, no and most definitely yes, they were looking forward to getting back on the road.

Then someone from People magazine asked Dean if he was dating because he was said to be sighted with someone several times.

Dean wanted to look towards Roman so badly then. But then he decided it was wise not to. Roman had an internship to look forward to. By outing Roman as his boyfriend, the poor guy would be hounded by paparazzi and Dean only wanted to keep him safe and free from all the drama that came with show business.

"Aren't you back with Sami Callihan?" someone, whose voice Dean felt he had heard before, asked. "That was who you were seen with."

Dean froze then.

Shit.

Holy fucking hell.

This was bad.

As if on cue, Sami appeared at the door holding a bouquet. Dean gulped. "Dean!" he cheered, waving his hands.

Seth's jaw dropped. "Son of a bitch!" he hissed beside Dean.

Ever the professional, Corey smiled politely and nodded slightly.

Karl and Luke were clueless.

Paul's eyes had widened and his mouth was gaping too.

Brock was still bouncing at the back.

Dean could barely move as the media snapped pictures of Sami who walked towards their conference table and kissed Dean passionately on the lips.

"Babe," he cooed as he handed the bouquet to Dean. "Look who I bumped into!"

Dean followed his gaze towards the door where a man with silver hair wearing a black windbreaker over a Jack Daniels t-shirt and brown corduroy pants stood. "Dad?" he said in shock.

 _ **A/N Uh oh. This is bad. Bad Sami. Bad, bad, bad Sami. Also the return of Dean's dead beat dad. The reason why he even started to drink so early in life. Thank you for taking time to read this story and leaving me reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_

 _ **I was thinking of naming the sequel Extreme Rules or Payback. Gah! I suck with titles.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"Son."

Dean risked a glance at Roman who looked just as shock. His grey eyes were looking straight at Dean's father.

His father. A man who only knew to spent almost three quarter of his paycheck on booze.

Who wasted his days and nights at the bar three blocks away from home. Who actually taught his own son to drink at such a young age.

He was father of the damn year alright.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" the same reporter from People's magazine called out. "When did Sami and you get together?"

Dean frowned. "I am not in a relationship with Sami Callihan. That ship sailed a long time ago. I am however in a steady relationship with someone. He's not in show business. I ask you to respect my privacy."

Sami looked embarrassed. Dean felt a sense of satisfaction seeing his ex boyfriend's face turned red.

He sighed. Sami was not who he was concerned about. It was his father. What was he even doing here? Dean hadn't seen either of his parents since he moved out to live with Corey right after graduating high school.

"The band will no longer be taking questions, " Paul said. "They'll be performing in ten minutes. Thank you."

Some of the media stayed behind. His father had the audacity to sit in the front row.

"What the fuck is Sami doing here?" Seth whispered angrily as he took his guitar out from its case.

"I don't really care," Dean replied. "I'd like to know who invited my old man. He has some nerve showing up here."

Corey patted his back. "Ignore him, Dean. Just pretend he doesn't exist."

"I'd like to, Core but he's sitting in the front row!"

Paul came up behind him. "Go to the kitchen, Dean."

Dean made a face. "Why would I want to do that for?"

"Roman's there."

Dean didn't need to be told a second time. He hurried through the door with the glass porthole by the cash register.

Roman was standing near the counter, arms crossed, seemingly deep in his thoughts. "Roman."

His boyfriend held him tight. Dean inhaled his scent, enjoying that little moment where he could just be in his arms.

"So, your father, huh?" Roman said, lips near Dean's ear.

Dean pulled away. "Yeah. That's my dad."

"Aren't you going to talk to him, Dean?"

"I have nothing to say to him, Roman. The man destroyed my life."

"Not all of it," Roman replied. "Just some aspects of which you're actually getting help for therefore making you are a stronger person."

"He fucking ruined my life, Roman."

"Can't be as bad as mine."

Dean looked at him. As bad as his? Now that Dean thought about it, Roman never told him much about his life. "What do you mean?"

"We'll talk later. You've got a show, babe."

Dean nodded before pulling Roman for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Break a leg."

Dean walked out front and sat on the chair arranged for him. Brock was staring down at Sami who was standing by the entrance.

"My first song goes out to my boyfriend," Dean said. "Ro- I mean I love you. Every day I'm amazed by you."

 _Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

 _I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

There was suddenly a commotion by the front door. Dean paused only to see Brock shoving Sami by the face down on a chair. "Sit down and shut up!" Brock threatened.

"He can talk!" Seth whispered.

"I know," Dean replied in awe.

Corey sighed. "I can't with the two of you. Of course he _can_ talk. How do you think he communicates with Paul? Dean, stop gawking and start singing."

Dean turned to look at his friend. "Oh yeah. Right. One. Two. Three."

 _The smell of your skin_

 _The taste of your kiss_

 _The way you whisper in the dark_

 _Your hair all around me_

 _Baby, you surround me_

 _You touch every place in my heart_

 _Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

 _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Oh, yeah every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Dean grinned as Seth patted him on the back. This was hard for him. He wanted to jump on the table and shout to the world that he was in love with Roman and that without Roman, he would not be the person he was today.

His father stood up and clapped loudly.

He frowned at the sight of that. What was his father up to?

"Thank you," Dean thanked the audience. "We are grateful to our fans who have stood by us through the thick and the thin. We wouldn't be where we are today without you guys."

They proceeded to play nine more songs before wrapping up their show.

Sami ran out immediately after that. That caught his curiosity.

Several fans came up for pictures and autographs. Dean always thought this was one of his favorite benefits: seeing how happy fans were with their songs and often hearing how they related to it.

He had thought that most of the fans had left but he was wrong. His father was still there, sitting now in the second booth, waiting for him. Arms were wrapped around his waist and he didn't hesitate to turn around and kiss his boyfriend.

"Talk to him, Dean," Roman encouraged. "Surely you're curious why he's here."

"Roman, I don't have anything to say to him. He was a horrible father."

"But surely he deserves forgiveness."

"Have you forgiven your parents, Roman?"

"Eventually."

"Well, likewise."

"Even though I am mad at them for they did to me, I wouldn't flat out ignore them."

Dean groaned. "Honestly, Roman…"

"I'm just advising you."

"Okay, okay… but if I beat him up, it's on you."

Roman grinned. "I'm willing to bear that." He kissed Dean's forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen, okay?"

Dean nodded and squeezed his boyfriend's hand before he walked towards his father who was drumming his fingers on the table. "What are you doing here, Tom?"

"It's Dad, Dean," his father said.

"Nope. Not Dad. You've never behaved like a father to me. So calling you Tom instead of asshole works better for me."

His father sighed. "I guess I deserved that."

"That's a no brainer. Like I asked you earlier, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see Amy or you."

"Dean, I came here seeking your forgiveness. I've cleaned up my act now. I swear."

"And you expect me to believe you just like that?"

"Have I given you any reason not to?"

He hoped that it was not a real question. His father had lied to him more times than he cared to remember. "Yes. Yes, Tom, you have. You are the reason why I started drinking in the first place. You. Where did you learn your parenting skills from? What kind of a father offers his kid an alcohol beverage and then eggs him on when he refuses to finish the rest? Answer me, Tom. I'd really like to know what was in your head."

"I wanted you to be a man."

"So drinking makes me a man? Roman doesn't drink yet I think he's more of a man than you are!"

His father frowned. "Who's Roman?"

"My boyfriend."

"Aaah the Greek man."

"He's Samoan and don't change the subject. I can't forgive you for your half assed answer."

"Dean, I'm here to make amends. I need you to give me a chance to prove myself."

All Dean wanted was for his father to just get out of his life for good. But if Roman could talk to his parents despite their prejudice behavior, maybe Dean could try with his father… even though he hated it.

He wanted Roman to be proud of him.

"Fine."

"Great. I want to throw you a party - with no alcohol involved - to celebrate your birthday this Sunday. It is after all in two days."

His birthday. Crap. He was so busy with rehabilitation and the tour and his mess with Roman that he forgot… who forgets their own birthday? "Okay. Sure. Did you have any place in mind? We can throw it in my house."

"That'd be great. You just leave the rest to me. This is all about you, Dean. I promise you're going to love it."

Dean hoped so.

* * *

Dean threw his arms around Roman once he jumped into bed. Once his breath had calmed, he kiss Roman's shoulder a few times.

They were in Dean's house after Roman had finished his shift.

"I still can't believe he's so generous to throw you a party," Roman said. "He must really want to impress you."

"Yeah well, don't hold your breath, Roman. He's up to something."

"What?"

"I have trust issues because of him. I didn't know to let anyone in until Sami who then proceeded to fuck my life. With you, I got it right. Don't change, Roman." He made a face. "You know aside you getting a tattoo and all."

"Still upset about the tattoo, baby boy?"

Dean laughed. "No. Not anymore. Now I can't imagine you without it."

Roman kissed him. "You know I love you, right? You know that you're the only one for me?"

"I know. You're the only one for me too. Did you know how hard it was not to announce to everyone your name? You make me want to be a better man, Roman."

"Yeah? One day we'll go on a vacation and climb on one of those mountains where I can scream to the sky how much I love you."

Roman blushed. "I'm nothing special, Dean. You give me far too much credit."

"But you deserve it. You've shown me what love really is." He nuzzled against Roman's shoulder. "Roman?"

"Mmmm…"

"Earlier in the kitchen, you mentioned that your life was ruined. What did you mean by that?"

"Just some stuff about my past," Roman said softly.

"Well, you don't have to be ashamed of whatever it is. I won't judge you."

Roman turned his head away and sighed softly. Clearly, his boyfriend didn't want to talk about it and seemed disturbed by it.

Dean smiled to himself and then cleared his throat:

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

Roman started laughing. "You're such a dork, Dean. Alright, alright. I'll tell you."

Dean rolled over and rested his chin on his hands. "Okay. You can start."

 _ **A/N Dunn Dunn Dunn! Sorry to leave you hanging there haha. Next chapter will be about Roman's story and the party! :-) Also I'm sorry for the slow update. I was caught up writing Vermillion sigh.**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorite/follows/reviews. I am overwhelmed by your kind words and am deeply moved by all of it. You guys… I am amazed by you.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

"I don't' know where to begin…" Roman said, taking a deep breath again. "I was supposed to go to college after high school but I didn't. I had it all in high school: straight A's and I was part of the Red Cross Society. But then one day I got into an argument with my parents over my choice of career. They were always so set on me becoming a lawyer like my cousin Afa but I didn't want to. I wanted to help people because I had seen how my mother was with drinking. She was insulted as you can imagine when I informed her of my choice. Before I knew it, we started exchanging hurtful words to each other. She went to the kitchen and started drinking from a bottle she had hidden in the washing machine. I was horrified that I was the reason for her acting that way. My father was furious and threw me out of the house because of her relapse. He said they would not be paying for college and I should go reflect on my actions."

Dean sat up then. "What? How could he? You're not responsible for her actions, Roman."

"He never saw it that way, Dean. I packed my clothes and shoved it into my sports bag and stayed with Mark. After graduation, I looked for a job and started to work various odd jobs to save money because I knew I wanted to go to school. I was even tutored kids for a few months too. I only started working for Randy three and a half years ago when I got into college because he offered a flexible schedule to me unless he was down on staffing. Seemed reasonable to me."

"That's rough, Roman. But why did you forgive them after their harsh treatment?"

"Because they're my parents, Dean. I called them after two weeks and we started talking. They asked me to come home but I was happy living with Mark."

"You're much better than I am, that's for sure. Whatever you said to her was in the heat of the moment. I hope you're not beating yourself up, Roman."

"I try not to." He pulled Dean down beside him and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I'm proud of you, Dean. I'm proud you're getting help and I'm proud that you're mature enough to at least talk to your father."

Dean smiled.

* * *

"Are you looking forward to your party?" Seth asked.

The band had just finished recording a new song, _Time Will Tell_ and were now unwinding in the studio. The new album looked promising with some riffs created while they were on the road during their two year tour promoting _Salvation's Fall_.

Dean grinned. "Oh yes. I'm so excited. I'm getting a party to make up all the birthday parties I've missed as a kid. Yay! I am the luckiest kid in the world!"

"A simple NO would have sufficed, Dean," Corey replied. "Well this party can go either way: good or a national disaster."

"Yeah well, you guys can call all our friends. It's my birthday. I wanna be surrounded by the people I love."

"Can we call AJ?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" Seth cheered.

"And it's officially a national disaster," Corey remarked.

"Core, lighten up. AJ is a fun dude to hang out with. He'll be the face that runs the party. Just you wait and see."

Dean laughed. "This _is_ something we ought to see, Core."

"No, thank you," Corey declined. "Anytime we are in a room with AJ, Chris, Kevin and even Sheamus, it turns into a disaster!"

"I'm calling Spongebob!" Karl said. "He was awesome at your party, Seth!"

"You're calling a drug dealer?! Dean, stop this!"

"I'm not taking drugs, Core, so I don't care," Dean replied.

"And strippers!" Seth said. "We need those women we got for Corey's bachelor's party!"

"Who else are we calling? Brock?"

"No! No Brock, Dean. We don't need steroid head to come and ruin our fun."

"Did you even ask Roman, Dean?" Corey asked, trying to be the voice of reason. "Surely his opinion matters too."

"Of course it does. But Roman will go with anything. It's not like he's drinking. I won't either. Just relax, Corey. Everything will be fine."

"I hope there's no alcohol at this party..."

"Corey, just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean others shouldn't."

"Yeah, Corey," Seth said. "Gosh, what is with you? Stop being so stiff."

"Dean is an alcoholic who's trying to recovery," Corey pointed out. "We're not really helping him by including lots of booze."

"It's fine, Seth," Dean said. "You can bring all the booze you want. It's only fair you guys enjoy it too."

"Dean," Corey said seemingly trying to control his patience. "Alcoholism is a very hard disease to overcome."

"I know that. But you have to trust me, okay, Core? I won't do anything to jeopardise this. It's not about Roman. It's about me this time. I've got this."

"If you say so."

* * *

By the time his birthday came, Dean had woken up with an unexplainable feeling of dread. Roman stirred beside him and sat up, kissing his shoulder, then his cheek. "Happy birthday, baby boy."

Dean smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you."

"I got you something."

"Last night was enough, Roman."

Roman chuckled. "Not _that_. I got you a gift." He got up from bed. "Hold on." He disappeared, walking to the living room. Dean rubbed his eyes. He hoped his father knew what he was doing. There was still a part of him that didn't trust him but today's party would be a good deciding factor.

His boyfriend came back and passed him two boxes. The first box was a small one and the second one was medium sized. "Open it," Roman said.

Dean opened the small one and his eyes widened when he saw a gold key inside. Engraved on it were the words, _Let's get a place together_. He did not hesitate to pull Roman for a kiss. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. We can find a nice-" Roman stopped. "Oh. Gosh, I'm so stupid, Dean. This place is your dream home. I'm so sorry."

"So? Move in with me then, Roman. It's not home without you either, you know."

Roman looked at him in surprise. "Here?"

"Of course. I'd be the happiest man in the world if you do so."

"I'd love to, Dean."

"I'm still keeping this gift. It's beautiful." He put the small box aside and opened the second box. There was a guitar pick with a rare selfie of the two of them printed on it and a thermal mug with the words, 'I Drink Coffee For Your Protection'. "I make a mean cup of chai latte,." Roman explained.

Dean laughed. "It's perfect, Roman. And I love the pick."

They met each other's lips half way and fell on the bed together, laughing. Dean was contented for the first time in his life. And he was grateful that the best birthday gift he received was right there beside him.

He loved him, tribal tattoos and all.

* * *

Roman had to go to work till late evening but he promised Dean that he would be there for the party. As always, he was understanding about the alcohol involved and agreed that it wasn't fair to the rest of the guests who just wanted to have a good time.

Dean left out the Spongebob and the strippers; it was a rock and roll thing and he feared Roman wouldn't understand _that_.

There were contractors from the event company his father had hired who came in to decorate the place. By evening the place was decorated with a backdrop of Steel Hounds and streamed with black and red paper lining.

Dean had turned down his father's want for a DJ. They were rock stars. They didn't _need_ a DJ.

Catering came and set up a buffet with two types of cordial drinks and fifteen kinds of food to choose from. His father stopped by later to look over the spread and handed Dean a gift which he requested to open after the party.

He couldn't stay because he had to return back to the ship he was working in as a blackjack dealer for six years going on.

Dean told him to let himself out whenever he wanted; he had to get ready for the party.

An hour later, his friends started dropping in one by one. His father had left a good twenty minutes before having sat down and watched an old Eagles concert on cable. Dean saw a tall ladder near the wall; the contractors must have forgot about it.

AJ was wearing a t-shirt with the words 'I Beat Up John Cena'. He was really proud that he broke up the band. Dean couldn't imagine being without _his_ band. But to be fair, AJ seemed happy with Chris Jericho in a duo so…

"Dean!" Seth shouted walking through the door with a big box of Jack Daniels. He passed the box to Kevin Owens and high fived AJ Styles before hugging Dean tightly. "Happy birthday, man! Thanks for the party!" Then he shouted out loud, "SETH ROLLINS IS IN THE HOUSE!"

There were cheers and some clapping for him.

Corey followed behind Karl and Luke, a disappointed look on his face at the amount of bottle Seth had brought. Karl and Luke did their usual hand gesture with AJ who had already opened up a bottle of Jim Beam.

"Happy birthday, Dean," Corey said, hugging him warmly. "This is from Eva and me." He handed Dean a wrapped gift. Dean tore the wrapping paper and smiled at the hoodie with the word "Ambrose Asylum" printed on the back. "I love it!"

"Do you still believe that life's an asylum, Dean?"

"How can I? I have Roman now. But I love this because it's a reminder who I was and I never want to forget that."

Chris Jericho was the next guest who arrived in his cashmere scarf and he hugged Dean too. "I give you the gift of Jericho, Ambrose. Drink it in, man!"

Dean chuckled. "Thanks, Chris. I think."

Not long after, Enzo and Cass showed up with two crates of Corona. "Bada boom biggest party animals in the room! How you doin?" Enzo shouted to loud cheers.

Beside him, Corey gulped. "Dean…" he said warningly.

"Stop worrying, Corey," Dean chided lightly. "Have a drink."

He felt thirsty and went to get himself a fruit punch by the buffet table. Corey had accepted a bottle of Corona from Cass. Dean smiled at that and drank the fruit punch. It tasted odd but he ignored it. Maybe it was a new type of flavor or brand. He gulped it down.

It tasted delicious so he went for another cup.

Everyone cheered when Spongebob showed up half an hour later. By now the party was in full swing. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Karl shouted.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" a bunch of them sang.

"With cocaine, morphine and ecstasy!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"If getting high and wild is something you wish..."

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Then snort that powder and flop like a fish!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

Spongebob started passing out tupperwares around. The Artist Formerly Known as X Pac took one and began rolling a paper. Dean rolled his eyes as he sipped his fruit punch; drugs was not his thing.

"Woah Dean," Corey commented. "You sure are thirsty. How many of those have you had?"

"I don't know. Six? Seven?" He felt a buzz after finishing his current cup and tossed it on the floor. Corey frowned and walked towards the buffet table.

"Hey! Who's up for a dance off?" Karl shouted.

AJ stood up and walked towards Karl. "I am!"

They both started to shake their hips, dancing on top of the coffee table. Enzo started to break dance and then Jericho joined in, falling down in this attempts.

Dean laughed hard at the scene in front of him. This was a great birthday. He only wished Roman was here to enjoy it.

"Hey, Dean!" Kevin yelled. "Sing us a song, birthday boy!"

"Fuck yeah I will!" Dean grabbed a microphone and jumped in between AJ and Karl on his coffee table.

Corey ran up to him. "Dean! That drink is spiked with a fuck load of tequila!"

He was too tipsy to take notice as he started singing:

 _Take me down_

 _To the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

 _And the girls are pretty_

 _Oh, won't you please take me home_

 _Take me down_

 _To the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

 _And the girls are pretty_

 _Take me home_

* * *

Roman opened the door and his mouth fell open at what he saw in front of him: strippers, some people doing drugs at the corner of the stairs, Spongebob. His eyes fell on Dean who was singing loudly into the microphone between AJ and Karl who were gyrating their hips.

 _Captain America's been torn apart_

 _Now he's a court jester with a broken heart_

 _He said—_

 _Turn me around and take me back to the start_

 _I must be losin' my mind—"Are you blind?"_

 _I've seen it all a million times_

"This is the greatest party ever!" Seth said, while he headbanged, to Roman when he walked nearer to where Dean was.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Roman asked, flabbergasted. This was not the sort of birthday party he was expecting.

His boyfriend continued wailing into the microphone:

 _Take me down_

 _To the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

 _And the girls are pretty_

 _Take me home_

 _Take me down_

 _To the paradise city_

 _Where the grass is green_

 _And the girls are pretty_

 _Oh, won't you please take me home_

Someone placed the ladder beneath the chandelier and climbed on top of it before hanging on to the chandelier and swinging.

Dean was oblivious to all that was going on around him until he saw Roman. He dropped his microphone and jumped on top of him.

"Dean!" Roman said, annoyed.

"You're angry," Dean replied, kissing him on his cheeks and lips before biting his neck. "I love you angry. Fuck, Roman. You're so hot when you're angry." He grabbed Roman's butt cheek and started moving against him.

Roman pushed him off. "Dean, stop it!"

Corey rushed to his side and helped him up. "It's not his fault, Roman. That fruit punch is spiked! Someone poured a whole bottle of tequila into it!"

"What?" Roman said. "Oh God. I hope that nobody else drank from it."

Too late, he thought in dismay, as he watched Dean - whom he had no idea had gotten up - and Seth toasting and laughing, putting their arms around each other and singing out loudly.

 _I'm the demon alcohol_

 _Demon alcohol_

 _I'll get you_

"I was right," Corey said, shaking his head in dismay. "This party did turn out to be a national disaster."

Spongebob came near Roman and waved at him. Roman was not in the mood so he shoved the costumed yellow sponge out of the way. "Dean," he said, stalking to him and pulling him away from Seth whom proceeded to grab a stripper to make out with.

He pushed Dean down near the dining chair. "Sit down here and don't move," he ordered.

Walking over to the buffet, he put some greasy bacon, potatoes and gravy and some eggs on a plate before setting it in front of Dean. "Eat," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Dean said, pouting.

"The greasy food will help you sober up fast. You're drunk, Dean."

"I'm… drunk?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Oh." Dean started to eat the bacon.

Roman sighed in relief as he sat down next to him. He looked at the chaos in front of him. "Happy birthday, Dean," he said softly.

 _ **A/N Man, that was one hell of a party lol. The two songs Dean sang were Paradise City by Guns and Roses and Demon Alcohol by Ozzy Osbourne. All credits to the artists. So who did spike the drink? Can you imagine the Club gyrating their hips? Will Spongebob's new theme be a hit? Questions, questions, questions...**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorite/follows/reviews. I read it all when my mood is dark and gosh I wish I can hug every single one of you.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

"That was some party, Dean. Best party ever."

Dean smiled at Seth weakly as he sipped the Chai Latte Roman had made before he left for school. "Glad you had a good time, man."

Seth and him were seated at the dining table while the cleaners Dean had called in cleared the mess.

"Why the moody face though?" his friend wanted to know.

"Someone spiked the fruit punch last night.i had some and I got drunk. Roman told me I was singing."

"Oh. Yeah i remember that. Awesome performance, by the way."

"Ha ha," he replied dryly. "It's bugging me. Who would do such a thing except-"

His father. It had to be.

Dean woke up and went to the side table in his living room. He took out the present he was given by his father before the party started.

He tore open the red wrapping paper and found a small alcohol flask with his name engraved on it. A small card was attached to it with a handwritten note: _Happy Birthday, Dean! Hope you enjoyed yourself. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, son. May you have a speedy recovery ;-) Don't worry about the Samoan. There are many fishes in the sea. Love, Dad_

His hands were shaking as he stared at note in anger.

"Dean?" he heard Seth call him. "Everything okay?"

"Does he think it's a joke?" he snapped, throwing the flask on the floor. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker!"

Seth walked over and picked up the note and started to read it. He glanced at the flask. "That's fucked up."

"Oh _he's_ going to get fucked up. By me!"

* * *

Roman finished wiping the last food debris on the table and went to discard it in the bin. He was thankful Dean didn't have any bad hangover

Who would do such a mean thing spiking the only beverage a recovering alcoholic could drink?

"Leakee Roman Reigns!"

He found a very angry Dean stalking up to him. "Forgive him you said. Talk to him you said. Oh I followed your advice and boy, did it worked!"

"I don't understand," Roman said. What was he rambling angrily about?

Dean shoved a small card to his left hand.

Roman read the card and his jaw dropped. "Dean… I had no idea. I'm sorry. I-"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Fuck!"

Dean stormed out of the café. Roman felt bad. This was all his fault. If he hadn't kept bugging him to talk to his father, this whole mess wouldn't have happened.

* * *

"Why don't you try that riff in a different note?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Dean shot back to Doug Pop, their producer in the studio. They were working on a new song, _Exit_.

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Woah, Dean. What's wrong with you? You've been biting everyone's head off all afternoon."

"My throat's fucked up right now. I don't have time to adjust my vocal pitch according to the new riff note."

"Okay…"

Corey looked at Doug. "Can we take a break, Doug?"

"Fine. I'm sick and tired of arguing." He walked out of the room.

"Alright, Dean," Corey said. "Is this because of last night?"

"Oh wow no shit, Core. How'd you figure that out?"

"What happened?"

"My father is an asshole! He's nothing but a diabolical bastard!"

"Dean-"

"Happy Birthday, Dean!" he started quoting. "Hope you enjoyed yourself. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, son. May you have a speedy recovery. Wink! Don't worry about the Samoan. There are many fishes in the sea. Love, Dad!" He threw his microphone across the room. "Motherfucker!"

Corey pulled him into a hug. "Calm down, Dean. It's okay."

Dean pushed him away. "But it's not, Core. What kind of father do I have? I'm struggling to understand why he's so hell bent on ruining my life."

"I don't have the answer for that, Dean. But you have people around you that want to see you get well. Paul, us and most importantly, Roman. Don't let your father control your life, Dean. Every time you look at the alcohol, remember your father and remind yourself that it's not him you want to be like. It's you. Yourself."

Dean sank on the couch. "Roman… he must have been disgusted in me."

"Disgusted people don't make you hot beverages before going about their day, Dean," Seth said. "You're a very lucky man to have Roman. The guy's very understanding and he cares a lot about you."

"Don't you think I know how lucky I am? Honestly, sometimes I don't deserve him."

"Of course you do," Corey assured him. "You've been through some hard times, Dean. You do deserve to have a good thing. Everyone does."

Doug stuck his head by the door. "Is it safe to come in now?"

Seth laughed. "Yeah, Doug. It's safe."

* * *

Roman brought Dean out for dinner later that night at McDonalds; it was all he could afford at the moment but Dean didn't mind. He was enjoying his chocolate milkshake while dipping his fry in ice cream.

His boyfriend had an oversized hoodie covering his hair and sunglasses on to avoid the paparazzi.

"How's the recording going?" he asked as he stole one of Dean's fry.

"Egocentric," his boyfriend replied. "Luke and Seth are not getting along. They're arguing over arrangements. Just two egos going at each other. They'll survive."

"And you?"

"As long as no one says anything about my lyrics, I'm fine."

"Dean, all this… this whole mess with your father is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk to him despite your protests. I hope you can forgive me."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Roman, I don't blame you. Was it because of what I said this afternoon? I'm sorry for yelling at you. I promise it's not you I'm mad at, Roman. If anything, I should be thanking you for being understanding. I kept the drugs and strippers out of our conversation about the party because I knew you weren't comfortable with all that and honestly, Roman, it's all rock and roll… it's part of our lifestyle. Artists that we follow do the same and-"

"I get it. As long as you're safe, Dean. That's all I care about." He reached across the table for Dean's hand. "I know that we are two worlds apart but I still think we can find common ground somewhere. I still think we'll make it."

"How did I get so lucky with you, Roman?"

"We're both lucky to have found each other, Dean. That's the truth."

"You know you're stuck with me, right?"

"Let's see: spoilt, egotistical bratty rock star. Yeah, I think I can do that for a couple of years."

"A couple of years?" Dean screeched.

Roman laughed. "I'm not making promises."

Dean growled. "You'll pay for that, Roman."

"Whatever you say, baby boy."

* * *

Dean was sitting in the studio the next morning, writing some lyrics for _Redemption_ when Seth who was munching on a potato chip asked aloud, "What are we calling this album? Any ideas?"

" _Ecstasy_ ," Karl suggested.

"Doesn't ring a bell to me," Corey replied. "Let's see… _Journey_."

"Like the band?" Luke asked. "Ummm… how about _Journey Continues_?"

"Dean?" Seth asked. "You were the one who came up with _Salvation's Fall_. Any ideas for this album?"

Dean tapped his pencil against his lip. "Hmmm... " What would sum up their recent experiences? The parties, their fame, life on the road, new members, opening up for Metallica… They were living their lives in the fastlane. " _Fastlane_ ," he said. "I think we should call the album _Fastlane_."

"I like that," Corey complimented. " _Fastlane_."

"Me too," Karl agreed.

Seth grinned. "If we're all in agreement, _Fastlane_ it is."

Dean's phone beeped. He swiped his finger over the screen and saw that it was his father who sent him a text: _Hey, son. Wanna catch up? I'm free tonight. We can meet at Dexter's at eight._

He growled. He had planned to bring Roman out for a movie and some shopping because he was due to move in a week. Dean was impatient. He wanted Roman to move in immediately if he had it his way.

So his father wanted to meet, did he? Dean had half a mind to beat the hell out of him for his little stunt. He replied back: _Sure. See you there_. He then sent Roman a text, apologising for canceling their date; he had something urgent to attend to.

His boyfriend replied that he'd be going home to catch up with revisions.

Roman was a good man. And Dean would be damned if anyone tried to destroy what they both had. Their relationship was something that he cherished even more than his music. That was how much Roman meant to him.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Corey asked. "You're frowning."

Dean nodded. "Just thinking about stuff. I'm fine. Don't worry."

* * *

When he was sixteen, his father had brought him to Dexter's.

It was a sleazy bar with all kinds of weirdos. The owner, Dexter, was an asshole as well. He actually allowed underage drinking in there and had a hidden basement for youngsters to hide and enjoy their orders.

Thinking about it now made him sick.

His father was already nursing a beer when Dean arrived at eight sharp. _Keep it cool, Dean_ , he reminded himself. He took a seat next to him. "Hey," he greeted his father.

The bastard had the biggest grin on his face. "I thought you would change your mind."

"Nah and miss this? Just like old times, right?" He turned to Dexter. "A shot of tequila, Dex."

The grey haired moustached man nodded. "You've got it."

Dean turned to his father. "So."

"Did you like your gift? I put so much thought into it."

 _I'll bet you did_ , Dean thought angrily. He smiled brightly at his father. "Oh I loved it. Thank you for that."

"How did the Samoan took it? I bet he was pissed as hell."

Dean gritted his teeth when his father took another sip of his beer. "Other fishes in the sea, right?" he quoted.

"Oh yes. Like Sami."

"Sami?" Dean repeated. "You guys are talking?" Dean had only brought Sami over to his home twice. He was trying to get some form of normalcy in his life and had introduced Sami to his parents. They had visited them for Thanksgiving and Christmas and Dean was surprised yet pleased to see his father get along with Sami.

"Oh yeah. He seeked me out here. I still hang out here, you know."

Dexter passed Dean two shots. "One's on the house. Welcome back, Dean."

Dean felt sick again. "Thanks, Dex. Here's to the bar!" He raised his first shot and downed it down.

His father looked at the door when it opened. "Sami!"

Dean hid his scowl. So Sami was in cahoots with his father? So much about being friends. He pretended to be happy to see Sami and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you, man!" Dean kissed his cheek. "Have a seat. Get whatever you want. It's on me."

Sami nodded. "I'll have a bourbon. Thanks, Dex."

"Dean and the Samoan are done, Sami," his father announced. "Maybe you two can continue where you both left off."

"I don't know…" Sami said, looking at Dean. "Dean?"

Dexter placed a bottle of Wild Turkey in front of Sami. "Continue where we left off, you say…" Dean nodded. "What were we doing last time we met?"

"Making out."

Dean nodded and downed his other shot of tequila. "Sami, you can kiss-" he grabbed the bottle from the counter and smash it on Sami's head. Sami fell on the floor almost immediately. "Kiss my ass, you bastard." Then he turned to his father. "You," he sneered dangerously, wiping his mouth. "You motherfucker. You are the poison. You are the reason why I fight demons every night. You are the reason why I am the way I am."

"I'm calling the cops!" Dexter threatened.

"Oh don't bother!" Dean shouted over his shoulder. "I've called them. They should be on the way any time now. You're done, Tom. So are you, Dexter."

"You're… you're crazy," his father sputtered. "You've lost it!"

"Well hot damn I have. I wonder who I should credit this for." Dean grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Come on, Tom. I dare you to take a shot at me, you bastard."

His father laughed. "Oh so you're a tough guy now, huh? You're no man, Dean. You're still a boy. You can't handle your drink like a man. Same goes for your ex boyfriend that Samoan clown."

"Roman is more of a man than any of you will ever be. You're the girl, Tom. You hide behind a liquid beverage instead of facing the reality that you are a failure of a parent and an even bigger failure of a human being. You're not my father. You're just a fucking bum I happened to live with for eighteen years. You and I are fucking through. If I ever see you anywhere near me or Roman, I'll get Brock to handle you and trust me, he ain't as nice as me."

The door flew open then and several officers came in with guns. "Alright, everyone put your hands up!" Coming up behind them was Roman who looked worried. "Roman?" Dean asked in surprise.

His boyfriend flew into his arms. "Dean! You're okay!"

"What… How did you know?"

"Corey read your messages when you went to the gents. He called me and told me what he had read. I was hiding by the alley outside and contemplating when I should come in. Then I saw the cops. I was so worried, Dean. I mean even if you had relapsed, I would have stood by you. I-"

Dean chuckled. "Roman, relax. I know you wouldn't have abandoned me. You've shown me that time and time again."

Roman looked relieved. "Let's go home, Dean."

"Ummm... " an officer said. "He's not going anywhere. We need a statement from him."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, officer. I'll be in the corner making out with my boyfriend while you finish taking that man's statement for his underground bar." He pointed at Dexter before pulling Roman in a corner table and kissing the hell out of him.

Dean could have sworn he heard loud cheers as he felt Roman wrapped his arms around him.

Or that could have been in his head.

Either way, he didn't care at that moment.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I can't say it enough honestly. Only one more chapter to go. Followed by Payback (credits to Vampirefreak4eterity), the sequel. :-)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

 _For Rivela_

"Have you guys seen my notebook?" Dean asked, pushing magazines on the table aside in the studio. "It's got all my lyrics in it." He opened a newspaper and found the black notebook in between. "Never mind. I found it."

The newspaper had a header of Dexter being charged in court for selling alcohol to minors. Dean smirked.

All's well ends well he supposed.

"So, Dean," Paul said walking into the studio with Brock close behind. "What do you have to say about this?"

"Sami had it coming, Paulie," Dean replied. "So did Tom."

"I was talking about your mystery man. The one you announced you were seeing. It's being mentioned in the paper that you were spotted kissing in the bar. You know, Dean, maybe you should come clean about Roman."

"No!" Dean immediately protested. "I will not subject him to a circus life. He worked hard for his goals, Paul. He also has that internship coming up. It's at a good centre and honestly the paparazzi will be hounding him and I don't want that. He's not used to this kind of life."

"Well, I have a suggestion. You're not going to like it."

"What?"

"We'll say you've broken up with mystery man. That way no more reporters will be hounding you with questions."

"I guess."

Seth grinned cheekily. "Or we could say that I'm dating Roman. Daddy!"

"Seth," Dean said slowly. "Call my boyfriend that again and I'll ban Spongebob from all our parties on our _Fastlane_ tours."

Seth gulped. "Okay, I'll behave."

Corey frowned. "You sure the media will stop pressing on his love life? That was a favourite question during all the _Salvation's Fall_ press conferences."

"Well, get a fake boyfriend," Karl suggested. "Problem solved."

"I don't need a fake boyfriend," Dean said. "I'll just say I've broken up with mystery man and that I'm not dating anyone at the moment. The end. I don't want to give Roman any unnecessary stress."

"Isn't he supposed to be moving in with you soon?"

"Yeah. Managed to convince him to move in on Saturday. I've told him to redecorate the place however he wants. I'm not too picky."

Seth pouted. "Lucky man waking up to _that_ every morning."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to throw away that mobile bar?" Roman asked Dean that Saturday morning.

"Yeah. I don't want it anymore." Dean pushed the bar to the main door where the movers were carrying two boxes of things."

Getting rid of the bar was the hardest thing he had to do but he was committed to making a full recovery.

"I didn't need movers, baby boy," Roman said, adjusting his man bun. "I could have carried these things myself."

"Hey. You're mine. I take care of what's mine." He kissed Roman. "So, I have an idea on what to do after the movers leave."

"What's that?"

"Let's have a housewarming party… on our bed."

Roman laughed. "Don't we do that a lot?"

"But this time it's official."

Dean smiled happily as he watched Roman take out a photo frame and put it on the mini showcase he had.

Now this was truly home.

The movers brought out the mobile bar before Dean went to pass them a check and signed off on their job order.

He closed the door and suddenly found himself being hoisted by Roman. "Come on," Roman said. "We have a housewarming party to attend."

Dean's throaty laughter echoed through the hall of his house.

* * *

Waking up beside Roman the next morning felt like a dream to him. His boyfriend was just stirring awake about the same time and when their eyes met, they both had sappy smiles on their faces.

"We're such docks," Dean said.

"But happy dorks," Roman added.

Dean switched on his phone and found three missed calls from Corey and a text message: _Band meeting as per Paul. 12pm._

Dean groaned. Was Paul serious? It was a Sunday.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"Paul called for a band meeting and I have to go. Sorry, daddy." He caught himself. What the heck did he call his boyfriend?

Roman threw his head back and laughed heartily. "What did you call me?"

Dean groaned. "Shut up, babe," he said but he was smiling.

"Well, you go on to your meeting, baby boy. I'll just continue unpacking."

"You're the best. I'll make it up to you."

* * *

"This better be good, Paul," Dean announced, walking into the studio. "Roman and I were in the middle of something."

Paul shook his head. "I'm happy for you, Dean but I'd like to remind you that you have a career as a rock star. All of you do. Now, the reason why I called you guys here is because the album is halfway done. The studio wishes to release it and send you all on a world tour as soon as possible."

Dean frowned. "We'd be gone for a long time."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"A year."

He gasped. "I can't be away from Roman that long. Why bother being in a relationship then?"

"There'll be breaks in between. Dean, this is not only your career… it's the rest of your band's too."

Dean knew that Paul was right. It wasn't just about him. Everyone had a stake in the band. This was hard. Dean had not expect the pain of being separated from Roman to hurt this much. Then again he hadn't counted on Roman at all. Five days away during the Metallica opening was bad but a year?

"I'll just have to adapt," Dean said aloud.

"We all have to," Corey comforted him.

"You'll have to do interviews, photo sessions, press conferences… the usual," Paul explained to them. "Guys, this is going to be your biggest one yet. You'll be mega stars."

* * *

Roman was supportive when Dean told him.

He had come home with a long face. Roman, being the caring person he was, asked him to take a warm shower first. When Dean came down to the living room, a mug of chai latte and a plate of blueberry pie was waiting for him.

"You do what you have to, Dean," the Samoan said. "I'm not mad. I was prepared for all this when we got serious."

Dean looked at him keenly. "Promise, Roman?"

"I promise, Dean. Remember we'll support each other through our career and goals. We'll be fine. We just need to communicate more. And have trust. Alright?"

"Okay," Dean said, snuggling against him on the couch. "Thank you, Roman."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Dean. I'm in this relationship for the long haul. This was your career long before we met. I would not ask you to drop everything for me. I would never forgive myself if I asked you to do so. So don't worry about it."

Dean nodded and kissed him tenderly. He was thankful he ended up in Javawocky that fateful day he met Roman. Hands down, the best decision he had made was going there for a pot of coffee. And a date with the sweetest man he ever met.

* * *

"This album is far different from _Salvation's Fall_ ," Dean remarked to Corey as they replayed the tracks they had recorded so far in the studio on Monday morning. "I've got to admit, Corey. I'm excited about this."

"Me too," Corey agreed. "It's got heavy metal and there's also a rock ballad in there. I hope the fans love that song you wrote about Roman. Of course they don't know it's him but still… "

Dean beamed. "I know what you mean. I played the raw cut for him on my phone before bed last night and he was so surprised I had to snap my fingers to snap him out of it."

The door flew open and Seth walked in fuming. "What's wrong, Seth?" Dean asked, turning around.

Seth threw his coat on the couch. "You won't believe who I saw just now."

"Who?"

"Jeff and Matt. I saw them while I was walking past the liquor store on the way here. Jeff had the audacity to stop me and accused me for messing up his life. Oh and he blamed Roman too. Referred to him as Yoko Ono again." He put his hands on his hips. "I don't care about our partying or our drinking. I only care about how we function the next day."

"Ignore them, Seth," Corey said. "They're not our problem. As much as we tried to reach out to them, it didn't work. They're lost in their addiction and honestly there's nothing much we can do either."

"Unless they wished to help themselves," Dean said. And boy had he learnt it the hard way. Deciding that he wanted to quit for his sake only was the awakening call. He hadn't like what he was doing. He had demons to slay but with Roman there by his side, he'd be okay.

"What are you guys doing?" Seth asked. "Karl and Luke are on the way. He bought us lunch."

"We're replaying the new tracks," Corey said. "They sound amazing, Seth."

"Of course. We're the most talented bunch of men to ever set foot in this place."

"Wow, Seth. You're so humble," Dean replied. "Look at you. You're the poster boy for humility. Oh and thanks for calling Roman daddy. I called him that again this morning by accident."

Seth laughed. "But you see it too, right? I'm telling you, Dean; that man is gorgeous!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Seth?"

"What did I say?"

"So we have five more songs to go," Corey said. "I'm thinking we should do something about the environment."

"How about something about our wild nights, Core? You know that is what we do… well, everyone except you. Don't think I didn't notice you not having fun at Dean's party."

Dean looked at Corey. "What's up, Core? You've mellowed down… more than me."

"Eva's pregnant," Corey announced. "Three months."

Dean pulled him in a hug. "Dude! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to wait till we knew the baby's gender."

"Well I'm happy for you."

Seth hugged Corey next. "Count me in too. Congratulations, Core."

"Thanks, Seth." Corey laughed warmly. "Look at us. I didn't think we'd come this far."

"Me neither."

* * *

The band spent the next few days laying down more tracks for the album. They did include a song about the environment called _Gaia_ to please Corey and a wild party song called _Tequila Nights_ , an ode to their partying lifestyle.

Dean wrote another song called _Poison_ about his father and the demons he raised his son with. It was his favorite track on the album.

Doug was happy with their efforts and let Paul listen to it. Brock was actually nodding his head and Paul was over the moon about it.

"Last time I checked, Paul, Brock wasn't our manager," Seth couldn't help but remarked.

Dean laughed at that.

Paul didn't seemed to think it was funny. "Whether you guys like it or not, Brock will be going on tour with you."

"Fine," Dean replied, waving off the comment breezily. "Just stay out of our business."

Corey grinned. "Can't Roman come with you?"

Dean shook his head sadly. "By the time we fly off, he'll be two days into his internship. So that's out of the question."

"So, who's going to watch over you?" Seth quipped.

"What am I? A baby?"

"Well, isn't that what Roman calls you?" Corey teased. "Baby boy?"

Dean growled. "I am not a baby!"

* * *

Fastlane was mastered within a week. That meant that it would be released in about three weeks according to their label who wanted to push it out fast because the band was still red hot.

The tour would span three continents according to Paul to Dean's dismay but he held on to what Roman had told him.

They would be okay.

Roman was done with his finals by then and he was invited by the band to listen to the finished product. When he heard the song Dean wrote for him - _Saved Me_ \- his eyes turned red. "Dean, thank you for this."

Dean kissed him hard on his lips. "No, Roman. Thank _you_. You've changed my life just by being who you are. I meant what I said on the song. You saved me, Roman. You saved me from _me_. I told you once on our first date that life was a bit of an asylum but more of a prison for me. But since we've been together, life has been an adventure for me. You're my map, Roman. I carry you with me wherever I go," he said, pointing to his heart. "In here."

His boyfriend pulled him into a bear hug and kissed him.

Dean smiled against Roman's lips.

Boyfriend? Check. Band? Check. New album? Check. World tour? Oh they were definitely going to be living their life in the fastlane during this upcoming tour.

And he could not wait.

 _ **A/N I'm actually listening to the Eagles' Life in The Fast Lane as I type this.**_

 _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you to every single one of you. Fastlane was my first Ambreigns fic (romantic wise) and I was honestly unsure writing it. Hell I'm still insecure writing for Vermillion and Payback (the sequel). But you've all made it easy for me. Fighting depression while writing is not easy though at times the surge of creativity just drives through. I hope you look out for Payback which will be out by Sunday (or earlier) lol. For those wondering, Payback will cover Roman's internship and Steel Hounds' world tour. Expect the usual shenanigans from the band :-)**_

 _ **I appreciate the favorites/follows/reviews. Really I do. More than you could ever know. For all the compliments and encouragement, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. See you guys at Payback!**_


End file.
